Volverte a ver
by brittanalover29
Summary: Cuando el presente que vives no es el que soñaste en tu pasado... Rachel tendrá que componer lo que hizo mal y hara lo que sea por recuperar a Quinn Es Faberry con algo de Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación _

* * *

_Dos cuerpos, uno sobre otro, si nada que ocultar, dos cuerpos desnudos y lo único que había entre ellos era amor,las manos recorriendo con curiosidad un lugar jamás conocido pero deseado por amas_

-Estás segura que quieres continuar con esto

-como nunca antes en mi vida

_Entre besos y caricias una de ellas fue bajando su mando hacia la intimidad de sus amada, el contacto le demostró lo excitada y húmeda que se encontraba, no dudo ni un segundo en continuar, introdujo uno de sus dedos a lo que ella a lo cual su compañera solo atino a gritar pero no solo de dolor sino de un placer contenido por mucho tiempo_

-Te encuentras bien

-Mejor que nunca, no pares por favor

_Y ella continuada con su labor sin quitar sus ojos de la mirada de su novia._

_Dos cuerpos amándose y deseándose como nunca antes, ellas se amaban y para ellas era suficiente su amor._

_La más pequeña decidió hacer lo mismo que hacia su amante y a la vez que ella recibía el amor en actos decidió demostrar de la misma manera su amor e introdujo dos de sus demos a su novia quien no esperaba eso. Ambas brindándose amor ambas demostrándose lo que tanto tiempo tenían guardado, amor deseo pasión, ellas se hicieron una y en definitiva eran almas gemelas_

Q: Te amo tanto Rachel

R: Y yo te amo mas Quinn, no puedo creer que hayamos esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlos

Q: Mi amor estas cosas no se planean solo se dan

R: Pues tienes razón,

Q: Rachel…. ¿nunca me vas a dejar verdad?

R: Por que me preguntas eso, jamás lo haría, no puedo vivir una vida sin ti, eso en mi mundo no existe…Rachel sin Quinn no existe es simple

* * *

_Quinn volvía a tener esos sueños donde ella aparecía, a veces estaba sumamente cansada de soñarla , de que su mente la traicionara , ella no sabía cómo era que podía soñar con ella si ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su voz…miro hacia el reloj y eran las 03:45 de la mañana, le esperaba un día de trabajo y volvió a dormir_

* * *

_Estaban ellas mirando el hermoso lago a las afueras del pueblo donde vivían, donde habían crecido donde se habían enamorado, después de un agitado día les encantaba terminar allí, mirando la luz de la luna reflejada en ese hermoso lago._

R:Hahahahaha siempre me haces reír con tus ocurrencias

Q: Me gusta el sonido de tu risa

R: asi

Q: si aunque a veces es algo chillona, escandalosa y a veces me desespera y…

R: Hey! No era que te gustaba-ahora miraba a su amor con el ceño fruncido

Q: Hahahaha, estaba bromeando tontita

_Quinn tomo a Rachel por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo_

Q: Rachel,¿ algún día nos iremos de aquí?

R:Claro que nos iremos, cuando terminemos las clases, nos iremos de aquí y viviremos lejos donde realmente podamos ser felices, donde yo te pueda comprar una casa enorme donde poner esos cuadros que tanto amas pintar, donde podamos tener un patio donde ayudar animales, iremos a otro lado lejos de aquí donde podamos ser felices, casarnos y hasta tal vez tener un hijo,¿ te gustaría eso?

Q:Un hijo, sería estupendo, la mayor demostración viva que nos amamos y mandaremos al diablo este pueblo de mente retorcida donde la gente no puede ver más de sus narices, donde nada ni nadie nos impida amarnos como realmente queremos, todos se irán al diablo

R: Tan poco digas eso, aquí en este cochino pueblo viven nuestros padres nuestras familias, nuestros amigos que nos apoyan y nos ayudan tanto pero de que te sacare de aquí y nos iremos juntas a un lugar mejor que este, eso te lo juro mi amor porque ya te dije mi vida sin ti simplemente no es vida

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba en su habitación arreglando una vieja maleta, sus recuerdos y su vida se encontraban allí , nadie tenía acceso a ella ni siquiera su esposo, es sabia que lo que representaban las cosas que estaba allí eran importantes para ella y aunque ya hacía 8 años que no volvía a su pueblo cada vez que necesitaba recordarlo abría esa maleta_

_Ella extrañaba aquella vida sin preocupaciones, extrañaba los días en el lago, los paseos afuera del pueblo, correr por el campo, la extrañaba a ella también._

F: De nuevo mirando esa maleta… seguro lo que pasa es que quieres ver a tu madre ¿verdad?

R: Si … es eso , es a mi madre y a mi familia la que extraño…si es eso

F: Quienes son las de la foto, ¿esta eres tu? eras tan pequeñita

_Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente_

F:¿Y Quien es la que está apoyada en el árbol?

R: Ella es Santana

F: Santana…la que es tu prima pero no es tu prima ¿verdad?

R:Si, ella es hija del esposo de mi tía , la hermana de mi mamá, su madre murió cuando ella era apenas una recién nacida, y mi tía y su padre se enamoraron y mi tía la crio como si fuera suya

F:Si, recuerdo que me contaste eso, y la rubia que la abraza por la espalda, ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

R: Ella es Brittany, su mejor amiga…

F: Y la que te tiene de la mano, de ella no me has hablado mucho

R:Ellas es Quinn… éramos inseparables…..

F: Era tu mejor amiga

R: Era mas que eso

_Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron de solo mencionar su nombre_

F: Mas que tu mejor amiga ¿Quieres decir que era como una hermana para ti?

R:….Claro, como una hermana eso quise decir

F: Y que hacían ese día, porque todas están mojadas

_Rachel podía recordar ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Salieron temprano de la escuela y como para variar se fueron al lago, era su lugar, su sitio._

B: San! Vamos por los patos….quiero nadar con ellos

S:Brittany no lo hagas no te ti…

_Y Brittany no lo pensó mucho y se aventó al agua para nadar con patos a lo que Santana no le quedo de otra que aventarse atrás de ellas_

Q: Estas chicas me van a volver loca uno de estos días

R: Las amas y no lo niegues

Q: Si las amo pero por ti daría mi vida

_Rachel y Quinn se fundieron en un beso tierno, donde sus labios se unían como fichas de un rompecabezas, encajan muy bien, ellas sabían que eran en definitiva una para la otra_

_Pero algo las saco se su lugar, Santana y Brittany se acercaron con un balde y las bañaron enteras con agua fría_

Q: Pero que pasa!

S: Hahahaha, es para que se les baje un poco la calentura

_Rachel quedo mirando a Quinn y no pudo contener la risa, ambas estaban totalmente empapadas, Brittany y Santana volvieron a lanzarse al lago esperando que sus amigas las siguieran_

R:Cuando nos vayamos de aquí extrañaras que hagan esas cosas

Q:Extrañarlas? Ellas irán con nosotras Rach, o crees que las dejaremos aquí, a que este pueblo las mire mal a ellas también, nosotras nos vamos pero ellas con nosotras

R: por eso es que te amo tanto Quinn

Q: Y yo a ti mi princesa

* * *

_Rachel regreso de sus pensamientos y sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla_

F: Te encuentras bien cariño? Ese fue un mal dia

R: No fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, pero sabes ya no quiero pensar el lo que paso, tengo un futuro por delante, un esposo que me ama y una vida resuelta y normal como debe de ser.

_Rachel acomodo todas las cosas de su vieja maleta y la guardo, se asomo por la ventana y vio una ciudad normal donde todos vivían felices donde todos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran una vida que siempre quiso, pero una vida sin ella, sin Quinn_

* * *

_Hola es mi primer Faberry mi segundo fic espero sus comentarios para ver si continuo_

_Besos _

_Cristina _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Despertó de las dos pocas horas que pudo dormir esa noche, solo dos horas y ella sabía porque, ese día caía 7 y quien la conocía sabía que significaba cada 7 en su vida no importaba el mes solo la fecha, el sonido de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos_

Q: Buenos días San

S; Quinnie ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Q: Ya debes imaginarte como… ¿ya vienes?

S: Estamos a un par de cuadras

_Quinn sabía que por tradición de fecha, Santana y Brittany llegaría temprano a su casa y estarían la mayor parte de día con ella evitando dejarla sola por todos los medios, como cada 7 hace 8 años atrás._

_Quinn abrió la puerta y recibió los más amorosos abrazos por parte de sus amigas, las adoraba y ellas habían sido su soporte todo este tiempo_

B: Quinn te trajimos el desayuno

Q: Gracias Britt de verdad no te hubieras molestado

B: Sabes que no es molestia

_Brittany al notar lo que ahora necesitaba Quinn era conversar con Santana decidió sali_r

B: San ya vengo, voy a lo de mis padres a arreglar ese asunto, yo vuelvo en poco tiempo ¿sí?

S: Esta bien amor no tardes

_Brittany salio de la casa de Quinn regalándole un beso a novia_

_Quinn y Santana quedaron solas en la habitación ,se miraron y Santana solo atino a abrazar con fuerza a Quinn quien solo empezó a llorar sin consuelo alguno_

S: Cuéntame, ¿No dormiste?

_Entre sollozos Quinn empezó a hablar_

Q: No San no pude si desde ayer ya andaba pensando en la fecha

S: Ya tienes que dejar eso Quinn ya pasaron muchos años tienes que dejar de pensar en ella

Q: No puedo y no entiendo como puedo seguir recordándola si ni siquiera me acuerdo de como era su voz

_Quinn volvió a romper en llanto pero esta vez era más amargo_

Q:La odio por ser tan cobarde y me odio a mí por haberle creído

S: Quinn necesito por favor que te tranquilices que quiero hablarte de algo importante

_Quinn seco un poco sus lágrimas y miro fijamente a Santana_

S: Quinn, nos vamos de este pueblo...definitivamente

Q: Eso quiere decir que...

S: Funciono Quinn

Q: Por Dios Santana eso es increíble eso me hace tal feliz por ti!

_Quinn abrazo a Santana con todas sus fuerzas quería tanto a su amiga y sabia que lo que le ocurría era algo que siempre quiso con Brittany...convertirse en madres_

Q:¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

S: 9 semanas

Q:¿ y cómo es que no se dieron cuenta antes?

S: Porque sabes bien que no vamos seguido hacia la ciudad y pues Brittany no presento ningún síntoma más que él voraz apetito que siempre tiene y pues me di cuenta que en este tiempo gastamos menos en protectores femeninos lo que significaba que ella no estaba menstruando pero ya sabes cómo es Britt no se dio cuenta

Q:me has hecho sonreír en medio de este día de mierda

S:Quinn y la razón principal de que venga hoy a tu casa no es solo porque es este día sino porque Britt y yo queremos que te vayas de aquí con nosotras ,no tienes por qué quedarte ,nada te retiene

Q: Santana sabes que es algo que tengo que pensar

S: Piénsalo tienes un par de meses para hacerlo

Q:¿Y porque ese tiempo?

S: Porque en ese es el tiempo que demoro en cambiar mi compañía de aquí a la ciudad.

_Santana se convirtió en una muy buena abogada y monto un pequeño buffet de abogados que colaboraban con los negocios existentes en el pueblo donde vivían_

Q: Entonces tengo ese tiempo para pensar

S: Para pensar y hablar con tu padre y decirle que se consiga otra persona que administre su empresa.

Quinn esta vez volvió a romper en llanto, y se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga, y Santana solo atino a consolarla,

S: Ya va a pasar Quiinnie , ahora tienes que ser fuerte, y nosotras nunca te dejaremos solas y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Q: Yo lo se

_Quinn se separó de su amiga y se aproximó hacia el cajón de su mesita de noche y comenzó a buscar de manera desesperada_

S:¿Qué haces?¿que buscas?

Q: Ya sabes que

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, con aquella foto aferrada a su pecho, cuando miraba por la ventana y notaba parejas felices sonriendo y tal vez con algún niño ella simplemente dejaba caer lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, las cosas para ella tampoco fueron fáciles, pero de decía a ella misma ¿y si hubiera sido más valiente?¿y si los hubiera enfrentado? Yo…¿fuera realmente feliz? Pero los "hubieras" terminaron para ella, vivir en ese pasado que tanto extrañaba no le estaba haciendo bien._

_El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos_

R: Tina ¿Qué paso?

T: Rachel que ¿Qué paso?, estoy parada hace 20 minutos en la puerta de tu casa y no me abres

R:No lo sentí pero enseguida te abro

_Rachel bajo las escaleras de su pequeña casa, dónde nada había de ella, nada de lo que ella había imaginado para una casa de ella estaba allí, no era un hogar, simplemente para ella eso esa una simple casa_

R: Pasa Tina

_Tina automáticamente entro y estiro sus brazos, sabía exactamente lo que pasaría_

_Rachel se hecho sobre ella y comenzó a llorar, un llanto de dolor, de frustración, era algo que siempre tenía dentro de ella y obviamente era el día como todos los días de cualquier mes los 7 a Rachel también la ponían absolutamente mal_

T: Vamos a tu dormitorio, ven vamos, tranquilízate un poco ¿sí?

_Subieron muy despacio las escaleras de aquella casa y se adentraron en el dormitorio de Rachel, Tina automáticamente noto la foto sobre la cama y la tomo entre sus manos_

T: Vamos Rachel, empieza con el relato

R:Quinn era hermosa Tina, era la persona más romántica de ese mundo, sus manos eran suaves, y siempre fue sumamente delicada conmigo…Dios! Cuanta falta me hace

T: Y si ella es todo eso ¿Qué te impidió buscarla después de lo sucedido?

R: Mi cobardía, enteramente eso

T: Rachel…¿y si la buscas ahora?, es obvio que aun sientes cosas por ella

R: Porque no sabría dónde buscarla, mis papas me dijeron que ella ya no vive en el pueblo

T: ¿y confías en la palabras de tus padres?¿después de todo lo que te hicieron?

R:No tengo a nadie más a quien preguntarle, de repente si se fue de allí

T:Y esa prima tuya, Santana porque no se lo preguntas a ella

R: Porque ella no me quiere ver, después que me case con Finn ella solo vino un día después a decirme que era una maldita cobarde y que en su vida yo le vuelva a hablar

T: Ósea que tampoco vino al matrimonio

R: no, primero porque mi papa no quería que vengan con Brittany, su novia, y después ella dijo a su mama que no iba a soportar ver tremenda mentira y que vomitaría sobre mí, después de eso como que nadie le insistió que venga solo hasta al dia siguiente que se apareció me dijo eso y se fue

T: Entonces habla con Brittany, tal vez ella si sabe

R:Y así sepa Santana le tiene prohibido hablarme y pues me imagino que así sepan no me van a querer decir, buscar a Quinn es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

_Rachel abrió la maleta y empezó a buscar algo con desesperación_.

T:¿Qué buscas?

R: Como si lo supieras

T: Rachel está aquí junto a la foto

_Rachel se aferró con fuerza aquella cadenita con aquel dije que solo tenía su par que se mandó a hacer con un diseño único tenía una forma de una estrella en la parte delantera había una pequeña carita feliz simple dos ojitos y una pequeña boquita y en la parte de atrás una inicial "Q"_

_Pidió a Tina que se la colocara y de su boca emano un gran suspiro , como si eso era lo que necesitara en ese momento_

T: con sinceridad ¿Crees que ella la use?

* * *

Q: La encontré, Santana ayúdame a colocármela

Santana ayudo a su amiga a colocarse aquella cadenita simple con el dije de la estrella la carita feliz y la inicial "R"

S:Quinnie sin querer molestarte ¿Crees que ella la use?

_Como si de alguna manera pudiera existir, ambas sin estar juntas respondieron de la misma manera_

_**"Sé que la usa…lo prometimos"**_

_Ambas compartieron aquel recuerdo como si de alguna manera estuvieran conectadas_

_Rachel y Quinn se encontraban caminando por un bosque que tenía su pueblo, festejaban juntas aquella fecha, era 7 el día que cumplían mes_

Q: Lista para abrirlo

R: Si lista

_Y ambas a la vez abrieron ellas pequeñas cajitas donde se encontraban esas cadenitas con aquel dije que mandaron a hacer exclusivamente para ella y para que nadie más pudiera tener uno igual, se los colocaron y se tomaron de la mano muy fuerte_

R:Quinn ¿te puedo pedir algo?

Q: Lo que tú quieras amor

R: Yo sé que tú y yo estaremos juntas siempre pero si por algún motivo la distancia nos separa quiero que me prometas algo

Q:Si lo que quieras

R: Pase lo que pase, estés donde estés, cada 7 de cada mes te la pondrás, la tomaras entre tus manos y pronunciaras mi nombre y yo haré lo mismo contigo porque así sabremos con toda certeza que ese día tu pensaras en mí y yo en ti

Q: Es una promesa Rachel…así lo hare siempre

_Y pactaron aquella promesa con un dulce beso sin pensar que aquella promesa las mantendría unidas cada 7 de cada mes desde hace 8 años atrás._

* * *

_Hola! _

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap_

_Gracias a las personas que me dijeron que les gustaba de verdad me hace feliz poder escribir algo y que a ustedes les guste_

_Les dejo mi twitter CrisVillacorta_

_Besos y espero sus comentarios =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.._

* * *

_Los dos meses que Santana le dio para decidirse pasaran más rápido de lo que ella misma se dio cuenta, tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar y pensar que es lo que realmente haría, ¿se quedaría pensando en ella y esperando a que algún día regrese?¿cambiaría su vida y por fin se iría de aquel lugar que solo le recordaba a ella? Todas estas cosas se preguntó y ella ya tenía la respuesta._

_Santana y Brittany llegaron temprano a casa de Quinn , el día pactado para la respuesta era ese y ellas ya tenían casi todo listo para aquella nueva vida que les esperaba, y con la maravillosa idea de que ellas esperaban un bebe. El abultado pequeño vientre de Britt ya se hacía notar y Santana sentía que no podía ser más feliz_

B: Buenos días Quinnie

Q: Buenos días Britt te vez preciosa

B: Gracias, aunque mis pantalones ya me están comenzando a ajustar

S: Que exageración la tuya Brittany, si los pantalones te ajustan es porque no paras de comer

Q: Ya chicas no peleen, como estas San

S: Bien Quinn preocupada porque me estoy quedando sin dinero para la comida

Brittany la miro con el ceño fruncido y siguió devorando aquel sándwich que tenía en la mano

B:Quinnie ¿ya preparaste el desayudo?¿si quieres te ayudo?

Q:no es necesario Britt, prepare panqueques con miel y..

Brittany no dejo de terminar de hablar a Quinn y corrió hacia la cocina, Santana se sentó en el mueble y sonrió

S: Es tierno ver todos sus cambios, lo que no es tierno es verla comer

Q: Prepare panqueques para ti también

S: No te preocupes, seguro que ella se los comerá todos y yo tome desayudo antes de venir

Quinn se asomó a la cocina y pudo ver a Brittany chupando sus dedos y comiendo de lo más entretenida

S: Bueno Q dime, ¿Qué decidiste? He venido para eso

Quinn suspiro pesadamente y agacho la cabeza, jugo un poco con sus manos y alzo la mirada al sentir que Brittany entraba a la sala, se sentó al lado de Santana y miro su vientre

Q: ¿Cuánto tiempo ya tienes?

B: 17 semanas o sea 4 meses y un poquitín mas

Q: ¿ya pensaron que quieren que sea?

B: Sera una niña y se llamara Lucy

_Quinn sonrió y no podía creer que sus amigas le pondrían a su hija su primer nombre_

S: Tenemos razones poderosas para ponerle Lucy a nuestra bebe, la primera es que Lucy se llamaba mi madre biológica, la segunda que Lucy se llamaba la abuela de Brittany la primera que supo de nosotras y nos defendió tanto y la tercera y no menos importante es tu primer nombre Quinn y Brittany y yo admiramos tu valentía y queremos que nuestra Lucy sea asi, en ella tendremos a las 3 mujeres más importantes de nuestra vida

Q: Chicas no tenían que hacer algo así

B: Te amamos Quinnie y el que las 3 tengan el mismo nombre es más que una simple coincidencia

_Quinn se quedó viendo a Santana como acariciaba el vientre de Brittany y su mente le jugo una broma y recordó algo que pensó olvidado_

* * *

_Quinn y Rachel se encontraban subidas en aquella colina donde se podría ver todo el puedo donde vivían_

R: Entonces como se llamara nuestro bebe

Q: Si es una niña se llamara Alice

R:¿Alice? ¿Y ese nombre?

Q: por Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, quiero que nuestra hija viva inspirada por el mundo que ella pueda ver que todo es posible que todos sus sueños pueden hacerse realidad

R: Entonces ella se llamara Alice y será la niña más feliz del mundo

* * *

S:Quinn, Quinn! Por Dios responde

_Quinn sacudió un poco la cabeza, y se recuerdo fue la que la ayudo a confirmar su decisión_

Q: Disculpa San me perdí un poco

S: Estamos esperando tu respuesta

Q: Santana Brittany, las amo, estoy sumamente agradecida de lo que vienen haciendo por mi todo este tiempo, ustedes han sido pieza fundamental para no dejarme caer y me siento feliz de tenerlas en mi vida por eso he decidido que me iré con ustedes por fin de aquí, ya nada me ata y nada me retiene , necesito olvidar y curar mis heridas lejos de aquí y sin ustedes simplemente no podre, aparte quiero estar presente cuando la pequeña Lucy nazca

_Brittany corrió a abrazar fuerte a Quinn y Santana la miraba con una gran sonrisa_

S:¿Cuándo hablaras con tus padres?

Q:A mi mamá ya le había adelantado lo que pensaba hacer y pues dice que mi padre le dijo que liquidaría mis servicios prestados y pues como que me daría un dinero extra y eso

S: Pues no necesitaras mucho dinero porque vivirás con nosotras

Q: Bueno solo será un tiempo y después ustedes querrán estar solas con su bebe y yo estaré sobrando

S: Ya no pensemos en eso, más bien dime ¿Cuándo hablaras con tu padre?

Q: Me cito hoy dentro de un par de horas

B;Yo tengo que ir donde mi mamá a recoger algunas cosas, si quieres Quinnie vamos juntas, yo sé que no te gusta ir sola por donde tus papas

_Y Brittany tenía razón, la casa de Quinn quedaba tan cerca de donde antes vivía Rachel que para Quinn era fastidioso ir por alla y más sola_

Q: Esta bien Britt nos vamos juntas

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la carretera y su corazón acelerado a mil, los últimos dos meses se la paso tan deprimida que su esposo supuso que lo que ella necesitaba era ver a su madre que necesitaba estar con los suyos y prácticamente la obligo a subir al auto y embarcarse rumbo a su antiguo puedo, donde simplemente quedo su corazón_

_El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos_

R: Hola Tina dime ¿paso algo?

T: No te preocupes todo aquí está bien, ¿cómo estás tú?¿ya llegaron?

R: Estoy como a 10 minutos de mi casa

T:¿Esperas verla?

_Y Casi como en su susurro respondió_

R: No sé si pueda verla no sé si ella aún vive aquí pero por lo menos espero averiguar donde esta y así buscarla

T: Suerte Rachel de verdad espero que todo resulte bien y que si vez a Quinn logre perdonarte

_El auto comenzó a detenerse y Rachel con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho pudo observar que la casa de los Pierce que quedaba exactamente frente a la de ella lucia tal cual la última vez que estuvo allí_

* * *

_Dos pequeñas de cabello negro paradas juntas esperando que dos rubias salgan de aquella casa_

B: Ven Quinn te voy a presentar a mis amigas, ellas viven aquí frente de mi casa, iremos a la escuela junto a ellas

S: Hola, mi nombre es Santana

R: Hola yo soy Rachel

_La pequeña Quinn quedo paralizada al conocerla desde ese momento aun siento pequeñas sabían que una gran historia tendrían_

Q: Yo soy Quinn y tu sonrisa me gusta

R: Muchas gracias

_Rachel le estiro la mano a Quinn quien no dudo en tomársela y las cuatro partieron a jugar y divertirse algo propio de su edad, ese fue el inicio de la aventura más grande de sus vidas_

* * *

_Pero algo más saco a Rachel de su recuerdo, en la puerta de los Pierce vio a cierta rubia que se le hacía familiar, una que salía comiendo una paleta de caramelo y un pequeño pero abultado vientre_

R: Dios mío Brittany

_Rachel salió disparada del auto y comenzó a correr hacia ella_

R:Brittany! Brittany

_Cuando Brittany se dio cuenta que la llamaban volteo con una enorme sonrisa pero quedó paralizada al darse cuenta que era Rachel_

B: Dios mío Rachel!

R: Asi me vas a saludar después de tantos años

B: Es que… yo no debería…es que Santana

R: Brittany somos amigas

_Y Brittany y su enorme corazón hizo que se lanzara a los brazos de Rachel y ambas se fundieron en un enorme abrazo_

R: Brittany que lindo verte…es mi idea o ¿está embarazada?

B: Lo estoy, tendremos un bebe

R: Santana y tu

B:si, aunque ella se va a molestar que te esté contando esto, en realidad no debería hablarte

R: No Britt no digas eso, yo quiero hablar con ustedes, con Santana

B: No sé si Santana quiera hablarte, además estamos con esto de que nos iremos del pueblo

R:¿Se irán? ¿A dónde?

B:Si desde que supimos que tendremos un bebe decidimos que nos iríamos, Santana Quinn y yo nos iremos por fin de este pueblo

R:¿Quinn? Aún vive aquí

B: Yo…yo no debería hablar contigo Rachel, lo siento

_Brittany se dio cuenta que había hablado de más y decidió continuar con su camino, la madre de Rachel salió de su casa ya que su esposo tocara la bocina como para que todos se dieron cuenta que ella estaba allí_

MR: Hija! Viniste! Que grata sorpresa

_Rachel estaba totalmente paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia, Quinn nunca se fue de allí, y ahora estaba a punto de irse a un lugar que ella no sabía, Rachel tenía que hacer algo._

* * *

_Hola_

_Actualize antes porque se me dio la gana_

_De verdad espero que les guste este cap_

_Besos, espero sus comentarios_

_Cristina =)_

_Twitter CrisVillacorta_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Ellas se encontraban a una calle de casa de Quinn riéndose como era propio de su edad cuatro chicas que vivían sin pensar en lo que sucedería despué_s

B: Ya pues Quinn solo falta una cuadra

S: Si Q no seas aguafiestas

R: Quinnie vamos saltando ¿si?

Q: y si alguien de la escuela nos ve

S: Por Dios Quinn vinimos saltando hace mas de 5 cuadras solo falta una

R: Ya pues amor

_Quinn se sonrojo ante la manera en la que Rachel la llamo tenían menos de un mes siendo novias y aun se estaba acostumbrando_

B: Mira San Quinn se a puesto roja como un tomatito

_Las cuatro chicas rieron a carcajadas ante el comentario_

S: ¿Aun no te acostumbras Q?

Q: No, pero me encanta que me llame así

B: Bueno basta de platica ¿vamos a saltas si o no?

Q: Si si ya hagámoslo

_Y las cuatro se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar por toda la cuadra y al finalizar les dio un ataque de risa que nada las paraba, Brittany y Santana se abrazaron fuerte y Quinn miro a Rachel como diciéndole que ella también quería ser abrazada , Rachel corrió a abrazar a Quinn y comenzaron a rei_r

R: Me encanta estar contigo

Q: y a mí me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos

* * *

B: Quinn ,Quinn ¿te encuentras bien?

Q: Si, solo que tu sabes lo que me pasa , cuando vengo por aquí y esas cosas

B: Quinn ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Q: Si, lo que quieras

B: Quinn, aun... ¿aun sientes cosas por Rachel?

_Como si se tratara de librar a Quinn de esa respuesta Judy su madre salió de la casa_

J:Quinn cariño tu padre acaba de llamar, si lo puedes esperar un poco mas

Q:Claro que si mamá

J:Brittany que gusto verte, ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

B: Estoy bien, solo que tengo mucha hambre pero por lo demás estoy tranquila

J:¿Cómo esta Santana?

S:Ya se imagina, no cabe en la felicidad

J:Bueno Brittany me retiro las dejo seguir conversando, y felicitaciones

B: Gracias

_Brittany le brindo una calida sonrisa a la madre de Quinn y volteo a mirarla como esperando respuesta para la ultima pregunta formulada_

Q:Britt me quedare un poco mas a esperar a mi padre, sabes que es necesario hablar con el si nos queremos ir, voy sola mas tarde a tu casa ¿si?

B: Esta bien Quinnie pero si necesitas que vengamos por ti nos avisas

Q: No te preocupes que le digo a mi padre que me acerque hasta la casa de ustedes

_Brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y partió hacia su casa, rogando de Quinn no se cruzara con Rachel antes de que ella hablara con Santana_

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba totalmente en shock después de haberse encontrado a Brittany en la calle, entro molesta a su casa por pensar que sus padres le habían mentido, estaba cansada de haber hecho lo que ellos siempre quisieron pero si la vida la había traido de regreso al pueblo era para recuperar a Quinn antes de que se fuera a alguna parte_

R: Mamá, tia Ana, necesito hablar con ustedes…ahora mismo

La madre y la tia de Rachel trataron de ignorar sus palabras me Rachel las jalo hacia la cocina de la casa

R:¿Dónde esta Santana?

MR:Hija ella ya no vive acá

_La tia de Rachel madre de Santana trato de disimular su huida pero Rachel la detuvo_

R:Tia por Dios! Necesito hablar con Santana

TR: Ella hace muchos años que dejo esta casa, se fue a vivir con Brittany

MR:Tu sabes como era tu prima hija que pues ella pensaba que estar así con ella amiga de ella estaba bien y pues

_Rachel interrumpió a su madre_

R:Mamá basta , Santana siempre busco ser feliz y lo logro y ahora será madre

TR:¿Cómo lo sabes tu?

R: Porque me encontré a Brittany en la calle y me sentí tan engañada

MR:¿Por qué dices eso?

R:Porque Quinn nunca se fue de acá, y ustedes me mintieron así que quiero ver a Santana

_Rachel caminaba por toda esa habitación con las manos en la cabeza, se sentía mal pensando en lo que sus padres le dijeron_

TR:Rachel, por favor, tranquilízate ¿si? La llamare pero no creo que ella quiera venir

R:¿Y porque?

MR:Se peleo con tu padre porque lo la dejo traer a Brittany y pues Santana defiende a Brittany como a su vida, entonces si Brittany no es bienvenida acá pues ella tampoco viene

R:¿y como haces para verla?

TR:Voy a su casa o vienen las dos cuando tu padre no esta

_Rachel se quedo pensando en que Santana había hecho todo lo que ella no fue capaz de hacer por Quin_n

R:¿la vas a llamar?

TR:Si la llamo ahora

MR:Pero por favor hija sal a la sala y habla con tu padre el en un rato se va a trabajar y ya no te molestara

_Rachel miro a su tía y a su madre y salió de la habitación esperando ver esa noche a Santana_

* * *

_Brittany estaba sentada en la sala de su casa esperando que Santana llegara con la comida, tenia que contarle lo sucedido_

S:Amor ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es lo que tanta urgencia tienes que decirme?¿te sientes bien?¿se trata del bebe?

B:Santi amor nuestro bebe esta bien, es otra cosa

S;¿pero dime que pasa?

B: Es Rachel, esta en el pueblo

_La cara de Santana palideció y no sabia que responder ante eso, lo primero que pensó fue en Quinn_

S:¿Quinn lo sabe?

B:No, no le dije nada

S:Que te dijo es cobarde,

B:Nada exactamente ,, se dio cuenta de mi embarazo y le dije que las tres nos iríamos de acá y ella se sorprendió de saber que Quinn vivía aun en el pueblo

S: Hasta donde yo se ella sabia que ninguna de nosotras se había ido

B:No lo se pero en serio se sorprendió

S:Britt escúchame, Quinn no puede saber que Rachel esta acá por favor princesa, ni una sola palabra a Quinn ¿si?

B:Si San no te preocupes que yo no le diré nada

_El celular de Santana empezó a sonar y se dio cuenta que era su madre_

S: Mami como estas

MS:Hija bien estoy bien

S:¿Pasa algo?¿mi papa esta bien?

MS:no se trata de tu padre, se trata de Rachel

S:Mamá por favor no me hables de esa cobarde yo no tengo nada que ver con ella

MS:Hija necesito que hables con ella por favor esta como loca y tu eres la única que puede tranquilizarla

_El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar y Brittany salió a abrir, Quinn llegaba de buen humor y Brittany se dio cuenta_

B:Quinnie que linda sonrisa tienes

Q:Gracias Britt, es que me fue mejor de lo que esperaba y venia a contárselos

B: San esta al teléfono con su mamá, están discutiendo

Q: Bueno esperemos que termine

S:Mamá te acabas de salvar porque Quinn acaba de llegar, ire pero solo un rato

_Santana colgó el teléfono y en su miraba había algo de nerviosismo_

Q:¿Qué pasa San?¿problemas con tu madre?

S:Emm si , quiere que vaya y pues no quiero dejar sola a Brittany

Q:No te preocupes que yo me quedo con ella

S:Gracias Q eres una buena amiga

_Santana arreglo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de su casa ,le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Brittany y salio de la casa_

F:Bueno señora cuénteme como era Rachel de niña

MR:Era muy traviesa, le gustaba estar metida en ese lago con Santana y sus amiguitas

F:Santana es su hija ¿verdad?

TR:si, mi hija

F:¿y porque no vive aquí?

TR:Porque ella vive con su

MR:Brittany , su mejor amiga

S:Brittany no es mi mejor amiga, es mi mujer y si vivo con ella porque esta casa esta llena de gente retorcida de mente

_Santana como siempre haciendo su entrada triunfal y dejando en claro que ella no se avergonzaba de quien era_

MS:Hija llegaste

S:Claro si me amenazaste prácticamente por teléfono que si no venia Rachel iba a ser no se que

R:Santana…yo

S:Tu no me toques ok

F:No entiendo, tu eres la prima de Rachel no la vez hace tiempo y ¿asi la saludas?

S:Mira costal de papas, esta maldita cobarde no es nada mio ¿esta bien?

MS:Santana basta quieres

_Santana se dio cuenta que tal vez se había excedido un poco en sus palabras y que no debió hablar asi_

S:Lo siento, vine para hablar con la enana asi que rápido Rachel que he dejado a Brittany sola y no me gusta hacerlo

MS:Crei que la habías dejado con..

S:Mamá silencio que aquí hay gente que no tiene por qué enterarse con quien dejo a mi novia

_Santana camino hacia el cuarto de su madre seguida por Rachel ninguna de las dos emitió sonido hasta que entraron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta_

S:Que quieres

R:Quiero ver a Quinn

S:¿Has pensando si ella quiere verte?

R:Santana por favor, necesito explicarle..

S:¿Qué le vas a explicar? Que porque tus papas se dieron cuenta de tu relación con ella huiste, que no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar lo que sentías por ella a los demás

R:Santana las cosas no fueron asi, mis padres me…

S:Mira Rachel no me importa que hicieron tus padres, lo que me importa es que Quinn se la viene pasando mal 8 años de si vida, y quienes estuvimos con ella sabemos lo mal que se la paso

R;Yo también la pase mal Santana, por Dios solo necesito que me escuches

S:Sabes que Rachel , me da flojera escucharte, simplemente no quiero hacerlo, lo siento

_Y Santana simplemente salió de la habitación sin dejar opción a Rachel que contara lo sucedido que explicara que toda la culpa no fe de ella y allí quedo Rachel sola y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar sintiendo que jamás volvería a poder estar al lado de Quinn._

* * *

_Hola _

_Espero que les guste este cap_

_Gracias a las personas que siempre comentan_

_Les dejo mi twitter cualquier consulta me avisas CrisVillacorta_

_Besos_

_Cristina =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba tendida en la cama, desnuda con una enorme sonrisa ,sentía esa revolución de mariposas dentro de su panza y la felicidad sobre su piel, amaba estar asi con ella amaba entregarse a su amor_

R: Quinn , me haces cosquillas

Q:¿esto te hace cosquillas?

_Quinn depositaba pequeños besos en el vientre de Rachel quien no paraba de reir_

Q: Vamos a ver si esto te da cosquillas

_Quinn comenzó a subir hacia los senos de Rachel, comenzó a besarlos a succionarlos con delicadeza, Rachel cambio la risa por gemidos que endulzaban los oídos de Quinn, Rachel jalo a Quinn y embistió sus labios con prolongados besos_

Q:Te amo Rachel , eres tan perfecta

R:Yo te amo mas Quinn y si soy perfecta es porque te tengo a mi lado

_Los sabios de Quinn se posaron en el cuello de Rachel y una de sus manos empezó a viajar hacia su intimida_d

Q:Amor estas tan húmeda

R:Asi me pones Quinn

_Pero algo saco a Rachel de aquel recuerdo, al abrir los se dio cuenta que quien besaba su cuello y tenia una mano sobre su intimidad era su esposo_

R¿:Que haces?

F:No puedo acaso tener sexo con mi esposa además estas ... excitada

R: suéltame

F:Por Dios Rachel tenemos cerca de dos años de casados y hace uno que no me dejas tocarte

R:No quiero que me toques

F:Genial Rachel

_Finn le dio la espalda a Rachel y continuo durmiendo, ella se levanto de la cama a tomar una ducha, lo que menos queria era quedarse alli, necesitaba pensar y estaba dispuesta a salir de esa casa_

* * *

_Brittany y Santana se encontraban preparando el desayudo cuando el timbre son_ó

S:Britt esa debe ser Quinn ¿Puedes abrirle?

B:Claro amor, solo espero que halla traído lo que le pedí

S:¿que le pediste?

B: Ya veras

_Brittany abrió la puerta de manera efusiva_

B:Quinnie!

Q:Hola Britt buenos días

B: ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Q: claro aquí tienes

S: ¿Que te pidió?

Q: Pie de limón del que prepara mi mamá

S:Britt que horror que va a decir Judy que no te alimento

B:San no lo hice por eso sino que me antoje nada mas

Q:No te preocupes San que para mi mamá no fue molestia

B:¿recuerdan cuando los robábamos de la ventana de la casa de tus padres Quinn?

_Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír asintiendo ante lo dicho por Brittany_

B:Recuerdo como la metíamos a Rachel por que...

_Y Brittany quedo en silencio y agacho la mirada, sabia que no era buena idea hablar de Rachel_

Q: Britt , esta bien , creo que ya paso mucho tiempo y ya podríamos hablar de Rachel sin problemas, las 4 crecimos juntas y es inevitable recordarla

B: Lo siento Quinnie

Q: No lo sientas Britt mas bien dime, que tal esta el pie

B: Mejor de lo que lo recordaba

S:Bueno Britt apúrate que ya sabes que hay cosas que hacer hoy

Q: ¿ y que cosas hay que hacer hoy?

S: Tenemos que ir al centro del pueblo, me encontrare con uno de mis socios de aquí que también ira a la ciudad y quiere coordinar unos asuntos conmigo

B: y yo quiero comprar helados

Q: Bueno entonces yo las acompañó, desde que le dije a mi papá que ya no trabajare con el y me liquido tengo mucho tiempo disponible

S:Sera mejor que en estos días que Britt y yo iremos a ver la casa nueva vayan con nosotras y vayas viendo las posibilidades de que encuentres empleo allá

Q: Lo que tu digas mamá

_Las chicas comenzaron a alistarse para salir , subieron al auto de Santana y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, al cual llegaron en poco tiempo, Santana estaciono el auto y comenzó a hablar_

S:Bueno chicas ¿vienen conmigo o se quedan aqui?

Q:Yo creo que mejor vamos por el helado no Britt

B: Si amor me voy a dormir zi escucho hablar a tu socio

Q: Ademas hace un lindo dia y no veia hace mucho por aqui.

B:Bueno vamos Quinnie

_Quinn y Brittany salieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la heladeria ,Santana ingreso a una cafeteria donde su socio la esperaba_

Q:Britt mira allí

_Quinn se dio cuenta que un pequeño parajito estaba herido bajo una pequeña banca_

B:Vamos a ayudarlo

Q:No deja, tu ve por los helados y yo te espero aquí ¿si? No quiero que te agaches tanto y quiero consentir a Lucy

_Le acaricio un poco el vientre_

B:Esta bien, no tardare

_Brittany siguió con su camino y Quinn se dirigió a ayudar a aquel pajarito que por alguna razón no podía volar_

Q:Hey amiguito, ¿Qué te paso?¿caíste de tu nido?

Quinn levanto a la pequeña ave hacia su nido cuando alguien choco contra ella

R: Perdone, venia distraída y…

_Y sus miradas se conectaron, Quinn y Rachel se vieron a los ojos después de 8 años, 8 largos años llenos de angustias lagrimas y promesas en el aire sin ser cumplidas_

R:Quinn….Dios Quinn

Q: No es verdad, no eres tu, tu te fuiste

_Rachel no pudo aguantar mas y abrazo a Quinn contra su cuerpo, sintió que por fin podía tenerla con ella que al verse todo lo que sucedería, todos los miedos simplemente se acabarían_

Q: Suéltame

R:Quinn escucha , yo..

Q:Te estoy pidiendo que me sueltes de buena manera

R:No te voy a soltar

Q:SUELTAMEE!

_Quinn lanzo un grito desgarrados y toda la gente volteo a mirar, Rachel antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió todo el peso de Quinn sobre ella, lo que le hizo dar cuenta de que Quinn se había desmayado_

R:Quinn por Dios despierta,Quinnie amor despierta

Rachel miraba hacia todos lados y logro divisar a Brittany

R:Brittany, ven por favor

B:Por Dios Rachel ¿Qué le hiciste a Quinn?

_Rachel palidecio , sintió toda la culpa de lo sucedido con Quinn,Brittany saco su celular y Rachel trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo que se venia_

B:San por favor tienes que venir,Quinn se desmayo y es porque vio a Rachel, si si no no puedo tomarla en brazos y Rachel la sostiene por favor no tardes

_Como si sus pies tuviesen la velocidad del rayo Santana llego en el menor tiempo posible_

S:¿Qué le hiciste estúpida?¿Que le dijiste?

R:Yo…yo

_Rachel simplemente no sabia y no tenia nada que decir, Santana tomo en brazos a Quinn y le comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el rostro, Rachel simplemente estaba allí parada sin moverse_

S:Quinnie, despierta ¿si? No me asustes asi, vamos Quinn abre los ojos

_De un momento a otro Quinn comenzó a abrir de manera lenta los ojos, y abrazo automáticamente a Santana_

Q:San, dime que esta mujer ya se fue, dime que no esta aquí

_Quinn enterró el rostro en el cuello de Santana y no pudo contener el llanto Quinn no podía dejar de llorar_

S: Traere el auto y te llevare a casa

_Rachel seguía sin moverse sin saber exactamente que hacer_

_Brittany abrazo a Quinn a modo que esperaban que Santana traiga el auto , cuando por fin estuvo cerca, las hizo entrar a ellas primero y antes de volver a acomodarse para partir, Santana se dirigió hacia Rachel_

S:Te dije que no te acercaras a ella, ella no quiere saber nada de ti, no le sigas haciendo daño sino yo te hace llorar lo que ella lloro los 8 años que tu te largaste…¿me escuchaste?

_Rachel asintió con la cabeza, y vio como Santana se iba al auto y partía nuevamente, Quedo perdida en sus pensamientos, se sintió mal por aquel acontecimiento, siempre pensó que el volver a ver a Quinn no seria de esa manera, no pudo evitar llorar._

_Comenzó a caminar por las calles que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus tardes de juegos, esas que compartió tanto con Quinn y con sus amigas, cuando se dio cuenta se había alejado bastante de los lugares que conocía, pero cuando se dio cuenta algo llamo su atención, aquel auto donde Santana se marcho hoy con Brittany y Quinn estaba estacionado afuera de un pequeño edificio, su mente comenzó a pensar si seria apropiado entrar allí y buscarlas , se asomo y se dio cuenta que solo había una pequeña puerta asi que decidió entrar al notar que la reja se encontraba abierta_

_Toco el timbre sin pensar que encontraría y Brittany abrió la puerta_

R:Quiero hablar con Santana

B:Rachel!

_Sin pensarlo Rachel se adentro en aquel departamento, miro hacia todos lados y vio a Santana salir de una pequeña habitación_

R:Necesito hablar contigo

S:¿Quién diablos te dijo que podías entrar a mi casa?

R:Solo quiero hablar contigo

S;Que demonios quieres

R:Saber donde vive Quinn, necesito hablar con ella

S:Ya te dije que ella no quiere hablar contigo

R:Como sabes que no

S:Porque tu solo le arruinas la vida

R:Quiero que me escuche

S:No lo hará

Q:Esta bien Rachel te escuchare, pero solo hoy y después nunca mas

_Rachel se quedo estática al darse cuenta de que Quinn estaba allí y sintió como su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, esta seria su ultima oportunidad de hablar con Quinn y simplemente no la desaprovecharía_

* * *

_Perdon ! de verdad siento mucho no poder actualizar esto antes, tengo algunos problemas con mi padre y no me deja usar la compu mucho pero aqui esta y no dejare la historia_

_Necesito saber si les gusto asi que espero sus comentarios_

_Besos_

_Cristina_

_mi twitter CrisVillacorta _


	6. Chapter 6

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Rachel y Santana se encontraban afuera se casa de Brittany, sabían que Quinn estaba alli_

S:ya Rachel toca la puerta

R:No me da miedo

S: ¿no quieres acaso arreglar las cosas con ella?

R:Claro que si

S: Entonces toca la puerta y pídele perdón

_Rachel con mucho temor se acercó a aquella puerta y toco, Brittany abrió la puerta y sin decir nada dejo que Rachel entrara, Quinn estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta con ambas manos sobre su rostro, Rachel se acercó muy despacio y lo único que salió de su boca fue un "Lo siento",Quinn tomo de las manos a Rachel_

Q:Esta bien, Brittany me conto que tus padres y los padres de San las llevaron a este estúpido día de campo familiar y pues me puse triste, cumplíamos mes

R:Sabes bien que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado

Q:Lo se Rach, ya no te preocupes, abrázame y no te separes de mi

R:Nunca mi amor, nunca

_Aquella conversación con Quinn no seria tan sencilla como aquella primera pelea, y ya no eran aquellas niñas ahora eran mujeres adultas y pues las cosas son complicadas, Rachel siguió a Quinn hacia aquella habitación de donde ella había salido antes._

Q:Y bien Rachel, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

_Rachel sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho, se sentía extremadamente nerviosa y solto lo que se le vino a la ment_e

R:Quinn…yo.. yo no te he podido olvidar…yo aun te a..

Q:Callate! Como me puedes decir esas cosas, con que descaro vienes a decirme que no me has olvidado, te hago recordar que me olvidaste y muy bien, ¿sabes hace cuanto que nos vimos por ultima vez? 8 Años Rachel 8 malditos años en los que no he sabido absolutamente nada de ti

¿te has preguntado alguna vez como me sentí aquella mañana te que Santana vino y me dijo que te habias ido? Cuando fui a tu casa y tu papa me dijo que como te había arruinado la vida decidiste irte, ¿alguna vez pensaste en todo lo que tuve que pasar?

_En este punto Quinn se encontraba totalmente exaltada, gritaba y se movía a los lados de la habitación, Rachel simplemente estaba calla con ambas manos contra su abdomen se abrazaba a ella misma_

Q:Yo caminaba por la calle , y la gente me señalaba y decía "Miren allí va Quinn la chica que sedujo a la hija de los Berry y tuvo que marcharse por la vergüenza" Todo lo que le decían a mi madre o a mi padre, ¿te imaginaste que asi iba a ser mi vida?no verdad porque tu te encargaste de hacerme soñar y pintarme una maldita vida perfecta ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo? QUE TE CREI RACHEL, te creí

R:Quinn, lo…lo siento

Q: Ahora lo sientes verdad, no pues Rachel ahora soy yo la que simplemente no te quiere escuchar a la que no le importa lo que paso contigo

R:Quiero explicarte que..

Q:No Rachel, tuviste 8 años para regresar y explicarme ahora solo quiero que te largues de aquí

_Quinn suspiro pesadamente , comenzó a llorar y Rachel en un impulso quiso abrazarla pero fue peor_

Q:Te dije que te largues Rachel, ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme

_Rachel simplemente bajo la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Santana y Brittany que esperaban en la sala de la casa vieron salir a Rachel que sin importarle que ellas estuvieran allí se sentó en el mueble y comenzó a llorar, lloraba como niña lloraba de rabia y de dolor,Rachel tomo su teléfono y llamo a la única persona que sabia lo que había sucedido y la entendia a la perfección_

R:Tina.

T:Rachel por Dios que paso

R:Intente hablar con ella y ella simplemente no me quiso escuchar, tuvo que pasar cosas terribles por mi culpa

T:¿En donde estas?

R:En casa de Santana y Brittany

T:Pasame con Santana

_Rachel alzo el teléfono y se lo paso a Santana que miraba lo que sucedia sin entender_

S:¿hola?

T:Hola Santana yo soy Tina amiga de Rachel, sé que ella te considera mucho y te quiere a ti y a tu novia y se que debes detestarla por irse asi y toda la historia que ambas conocemos pero de ese tiempo que tu no supiste de ella yo estuve con ella y se las razones por las que se fue asi que por el amor y la amistad que las unió hace años te pido que solo la escuches y te daras cuenta de lo que paso

S:Esta bien

_Santana suspiro y le devolvió el teléfono a Rachel que con su voz entre cortada se despidió de Tina_

S: Rachel, no se lo que a pasado con Quinn adentro pero esta bien te escuchare, vamos a mi habitación y Brittany se quedara con Quinn

_Santana tomo de los brazos a Rachel que simplemente no paraba de llorar, mientras tanto Brittany ingreso al dormitorio donde se encontraba Quinn_

B:Hey Quinnie, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Q:Britt te adoro pero no quiero hablar de Rachel ni de nada

B:Esta bien, yo solo me acostare a tu lado de la cama y te hare compañía

Q:Gracias

_Brittany comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Quinn quien no dudo en abrazarla y acurrucarse entre sus brazos_

Q: Tu vientre esta grande para el tiempo que tienes

B:Sera una súper bebe, aparte ella tiene hambre por eso esta grande

Q:¿Cómo puedes estar segura que será una niña?

B:lo siento en mi corazón Quinnie, es extraño pero se que será una linda niña

Q:¿No tienes miedo?

B:Un poco pero se me pasa cuando pienso en que tendre a mi lado a Santana y ellas dos serán mis princesas y las razones de seguir viva

Q:Me alegra de ser parte de su familia

B:Y a nosotras por tenerte aquí

_Brittany siguió acariciando el cabello de Quinn y cuando menos se dio cuenta, esta se quedo dormida, De pronto sintió como Santana ingresaba a la habitación_

S:Amor, ¿Quinn se durmió?

B:Si , hace rato

_Santana ingreso con Rachel a la habitación_

R:Es hora de que me vaya, Gracias por todo Santana

S:Siento haber sido dura contigo al principio pero entiéndeme yo solo quiero cuidarla

R:Te entiendo

S:Nos vemos pronto verdad

R:Si claro, me gustaría ver a su bebe cuando nasca

B:Para eso ya estaremos viviendo en la ciudad pero puedes venir a verla

R:Gracias chicas y gracias nuevamente Santana, en serio

S:No te preocupes Rach,vamos que te acompaño a la puerta

_Minutos después Santana regresa al dormitorio donde Quinn dormía y Brittany la tenia en brazos_

B:¿Qué paso con Rachel?

S:Britt, hicimos mal en juzgarla, nada de lo que nosotras creíamos es cierto, a ella la engañaron y la paso igual de mal que Quinn

B:¿Qué? Pero cuéntame que paso

S:Si claro pero mejor te cuento en nuestra habitación que Quinn necesita descansar

_Brittany y Santana salieron de la habitación y Quinn automáticamente abrió los ojos, en su mente solo pasaban las palabras de Santana, a Rachel la engañaron, y la paso mal como ella, Santana no exageraría con algo asi, sabia que si Santana había escuchado a Rachel era porque tal vez eso si era cierto, pensando en eso se quedo dormida_

* * *

_Quinn despertó con la voz de Santana llamándola fuerte, corrió hasta la sala de la casa y encontró a Brittany llorando y a Santana corriendo desesperada_

Q:¿Qué ocurre?

S:Brittany se siente mal, le duele el vientre y tuvo un leve sangrado, necesito ir a donde su medico hacia la ciudad

Q:Santana la ciudad esta muy lejos, tranquilízate debemos encontrar un medico que la atienda aquí

S:¿un medico de mente retorcida al que le tenga que explicar que le hicimos una inseminación, no me niego

_Brittany seguía llorando y Quinn recordó algo_

Q:Santana , la madre de Rachel es Obstetra

_Santana tomo el teléfono y llamo a su madre de manera desesperada, le explico la situación y decidieron encontrarse en el consultorio de su tia ,_

MS:Señorita buenos días soy hermana de Shelby Berry se encontrara en su consultorio

_Si esta pero me dijo que no la interrumpa_

MS:Digale que se trata de mi por favor es urgente

_Las cuatro mujeres se encontraban en aquel hospital donde la madre de Rachel trabajaba, al abrir la puerda del consultorio todas se dieron con la sorpresa de que una Rachel, totalmente desencajada, sin peinarse y con el rostro hinchado de una mala noche y muchas lagrimas se encontraba dentro del consultorio con su madre_

MR:Que ocurrió Santana

S:Tia no se que le pasa a Brittany, siente mucho dolor y tuvo un sangrado esta mañana

MR:Bueno entremos a revisarla

_Santana, Brittany y la madre de Santana ingresaron al consultorio. Quinn quedo afuera y Rachel tuvo que salir de allí,se sentaron una lejos de la otra y ninguna se atrevía a mirarse, Quinn no se quitaba las palabras de Santana de la mente y de alguna manera ahora quería saber que le había sucedió a Rachel pero su orgullo y dolor eran mas grandes y no quiso decir nada, para olvidar el momento, se coloco unos audífonos y escucharía música pero antes de que los prendiera alguien apareció allí_

F:Rachel, donde has estado, tu padre me dijo que habías venido bien temprano a ver a tu madre aquí ¿te encuentras bien?

R:No Finn no me encuentro bien y no quiero hablar contigo

F:últimamente actúas raro, pensé que trayéndote al pueblo se te quitaría la depresión pero veo que no

R:No me digas nada ¿si? Y regresa a casa de mis padres yo ire después

_Pero antes que Finn pueda contestar el se quedo mirando detenidamente a Quinn que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí_

F:Rachel, ella es la chica de la foto que siempre tienes contigo, ella es tu mejor amiga

_Finn comenzó a cambiar en dirección a Quinn y Rachel lo detuvo_

R:No te le acerques,

F:Esta bien Rachel, mejor me voy y te veo en la casa

_Quinn miraba atónita su celular, pudo oir que Rachel siempre tenia una foto de ella, pudo oir que ella había estado deprimida ¿Qué cosas mas le sucedían a Rachel en los que su nombre estaba involucrado? Cuando Quinn se decidio en acercarse a Rachel una Santana con el rostro lleno de lagrimas salió del consultorio_

Q:Santana por Dios que sucede!

_Santana simplemente tomo de la mano a Quinn y a Rachel y las ingreso a la habitación, Brittany se encontraba acostada en aquella camilla y ambas se perdieron en la imagen de aquella pantalla donde le estaba haciendo el monitoreo a Brittany ,tanto Quinn como Rachel se quedaron estáticas al ver la imagen del bebe_

S:Quinn Rachel quiero presentarles oficialmente a Lucy Quinn Lopez Pierce, nuestra hija

Q:Santana le pondrás Quinn también

S:Te dije que mi hija seria una guerrera una luchadora y quiero que tenga tus nombres

_Quinn miraba sin poder cree lo que veía , esa niña cambiaria el mundo de sus amigas y sin darse cuenta, tomo la mano de Rachel y la apretó fuerte, Rachel sin poder creerlo correspondió a aquel agarre y era como si ambas se transmitían lo que alguna vez ellas se prometieron, tal vez la pequeña Lucy era como una luz en medio de tanta obscuridad_

* * *

_Holas Actualice antes_

_Espero que les guste el cap,_

_Necesito sus comentarios_

_Muchos besos_

_Cristina =) _

_Mi twitter CrisVillacorta _


	7. Chapter 7

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Rachel y Quinn se encontraban caminando cerca del lago y la cabaña que les servía de refugio._

R:Me encanta cuando caminamos por aquí, cuando esta tranquilidad nos envuelve

Q:Si a mi también me gusta, pero lo que mas me gusta de esto es que puedo disfrutar de este tiempo contigo y solo contigo

R:Las dos juntas, solas y sin que nadie nos moleste

Q:Aunque aveces me gustaría poder andar asi contigo pero en frente de todos, estoy harta de ocultarles a todos que te amo

R:Tranquila amor… en determinado momento podremos ser libres y no tener que ocultarle a todos nuestra relación

Q:Ojala un dia pueda ser asi.

R:Aveces tengo tanto miedo

Q:Rach, escúchame, quiero darte algo

Quinn saco un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo

R:¿Que es esto?

Q:Este es un pequeño angel de cerámica, mi abuela me lo dio una noche que tenia mucho miedo de dormir y me dijo que el me cuidaría y que cuando sienta que ya puedo sola se lo diera a quien lo necesitara y ahora yo te lo dare a ti

R:Pero Quinn era de tu abuela

Q:Si pero ahora lo necesitas tu

R:Pero yo no tengo nada para darte

Q:Hagamos una cosa, te lo doy en forma de préstamo, el te ayudara a ser valiente a poder enfrentarte a los demás y el dia en el que sientas que ya puedes enfrentarte a todos y demostrar que es el momento de mostrarles valentía a todos y sientas ganas de que puedes luchar por lo que realmente quieres ese dia me lo devuelves ¿de acuerdo?

R:Si de acuerdo

_Quinn despertó con el rostro húmedo de las lagrimas que brotaron después de ese sueño , de ese recuerdo que se vio reflejado en su mente durante la noche, se despereso y salio de la cama a tomar desayuno , salio hacia la cocina de casa de Santana y Brittany, después de aquel encuentro con Rachel ella no quería regresar a su casa, no quería estar sola, salio sin zapatos caminando muy despacio para que las chicas no despertaran si es que se encontraban durmiendo pero las voces de una conversación la hizo darse cuenta que ya nadie dormida , escuchaba la voz de Santana y la otra no era de Brittany, era de Rachel_

R:Si es verdad de que Finn me obligo a venir al pueblo pero cuando supe que si vendríamos quería a toda costa buscarte o a Brittany y si no te encontraba le rogaría a tu mama para que me dijera donde vivias para poder encontrar a Quinn

S:Lo se pero tienes que comprender como se puede sentir ella también

R:Si y la entiendo pero de verdad que quise arreglar las cosas y ella simplemente no quiere escucharme asi que ya no me queda mas aca, ya no quiero seguir haciéndole daño , me ire en un par de días

S:Siempre te conoci luchadora y no me parece que te rindas tan rápido, ella necesita escucharte

R:¿entonces que hago?

S:No te vayas aun del pueblo, inténtalo una vez mas y si después de eso no te quiere hablar pues vete y vete pensando en que hiciste todo por arreglarlo pero no te vayas pensando en que ya no hiciste nada mas

_Quinn no pudo seguir escuchando , y salio corriendo de la casa de Santana, estaba en pijama y con solo un abrigo,no pudo contener sus lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, no sabia a donde ir y sin darse cuenta llego a casa de su madre_

MQ:Quinnie cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

Q:Mamá necesito hablar contigo

MQ:¿Qué paso cariño?

Q:No se si tu sabias pero Rachel volvió al pueblo

_La madre de Quinn sabia hacia donde iba toda esa conversación y se dio cuenta que su hija necesitaba de su apoyo_

MQ:Quinn se que debe doler verla pero no se que decirte, porque no se que sientes

Q:Verla para mi es doloroso, es regresar al principio a cuando recién se fue pero hay otra cosa

MQ:¿Qué paso?

Q:Que esuche a Santana decirle a Brittany que hicieron mal en juzgar a Rachel que ella también la paso mal, escuche al esposo de Rachel decir que había estado deprimida y que tenia una foto mia siempre con ella y ahora en la mañana Rachel estaba en casa de San y Britt y le decía a Santana que quería irse del pueblo porque no lograba hablar conmigo, en realidad no se que hacer no se que pensar

MQ:Quinn si quieres que te diga que hacer pues no lo hare, esa decisión la tienes que tomar tu pero si quieres que te de un consejo solo puedo decirte que lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar esa etapa de tu vida y poder seguir adelante, ya no puedes estar tanto tiempo sintiéndote mal o confundida por algo que nisiquiera sabes que paso

* * *

_Pasaron varias horas y Quinn decidio pensar en todo en el lugar donde se sentía mas comoda, el lago, se sento a la orilla de aquel lugar donde había disfrutado de los mejores momentos de su vida y eso era el haber pasado tanto tiempo con Rachel allí , comenzó a lanzar piedras al lago mientras que hablaba sola_

Q:Porque te fuiste Rachel porque me dejaste sola, si yo te amaba tanto, si yo te amaba, aun no entiendo como paso, que te hicieron, porque te engañaron , lo que no puedo entender es si ya después pudiste regresar¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste? Cuantas noches miraba la ventana de mi casa esperando verte llegar, decirme que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero nunca lo hiciste nunca….

_Y en este punto Quinn no pudo mas y su llanto no pudo ser contenido , se abrazaba a ella misma queriendo tratar de calmarse y como si un sueño pareciera Rachel apareció de la nada y la abrazo por atrás y Quinn se aferro a ella y solo lloraba, sentir a Rachel cerca de ella sentir su olor y sentir el dolor que se sentía el haberse alejado de ell_a

R:Tranquila, ya no llores, por favor

Y Quinn poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

Q:¿Qué haces acá?

R:Hace mucho que no venia al lago y pues te vi y ya

Q:¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

R:Lo que tu quieras

Q: Llévame a casa de San y Brit

_El camino fue silencioso , y Rachel le daba algunas miradas timidas pero ninguna hablaba y Rachel sentía que era mejor que las cosas se dieras asi,por lo menos hasta ahora Quinn no le había puesto ninguna barrera y era un gran avance_

R:Yo me tengo que ir …¿te sientes mejor?

Q:Si…gracias por traerme

R:De nada

_Rachel comenzó su camino de retorno hacia su casa y Quinn quedo mucho mas confundida que antes, decidio entrar a la casa y Britt y Santana ya la esperaban_

S:Hey Q donde estabas

B:¿Esta todo bien?

Q:Si chicas todo esta bien

S;Bueno nosotras queríamos hablar contigo

Q:Si las escucho

S:Bueno como sabras nosotras estamos viendo a Rachel y aunque tu no quieras verla o escucharla solo quería decirte que la seguiremos viendo hasta que ella se vaya del Pueblo porque creemos que ella merece una segunda oportunidad en nuestras vidas pero no te preocupes que si te sientes mal o algo le diremos para vernos en otro lugar y que no venga aquí

Q:Chicas esta es su casa puede venir quien ustedes quieran y no no tengo problema con que la vean solo tengo una pregunta

B:Dinos Quinnie

Q:¿yo podre seguir quedándome aquí con ustedes?

S:Claro que si! Eso no lo dudes te quedas en nuestra casa hasta que nos vayamos a la ciudad eso es un hecho

Q:Gracias chicas

B:Nada de gracias Quinnie ahora ve y prepara panqueques

Q:si yo los hare

_Quinn se paro ,ingreso a la cocina y se dispuso a acomodar todo para preparar los panqueques y Santana entro tras ella_

S:Quinnie ¿de verdad estas bien?

Q:Si San te dije que si

S:Esta bien, por cierto Rachel me dijo que te diera esto que tu entenderías

_Santana salio de la cocina y dejo a una Quinn confundida con un pequeño paquete entre las manos, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era aque pequeño angel que alguna vez ella le dio , ¿sera que Rachel ahora es mas fuerte y ya no necesitaba el angel?¿seria posible que su momento de enfrentarse al mundo había llegado?_

* * *

_Hola espero que les guste no saben todo lo que estoy haciendo para subir el cap_

_Besos y disculpen por los errores no lo revise _

_Cristina_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba confundida con los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, la llegada de Rachel y la extraña sensación que sentía al estar nuevamente cerca a ella, una parte de su interior sentía que la odiaba y que no la quería cerca y la otra simplemente quería escuchar lo que le había sucedió y tal vez, solo tal vez perdonarla_

S:¿Qué harás hoy Q:?

Q: No se, estaba pensando salir y dar algunas vueltas, ¿ustedes que harán?

S;Bueno con esto de que Britt tiene que hacer reposo y descansar no queremos hacer nada mas que quedarnos aquí en casa haciéndonos cariño

Q:No quiero detalles

S:No te los contaría tampoco

B:¿de que hablan?

S:Quinn quiere que le cuente nuestras intimidades

Q:Hey! Yo nunca dije eso

B:Si quieres yo te cuento

S:No Britt era broma

Q:Bueno chicas yo las dejo solas para que se hagan todo el cariño que quieran

S:No es necesario que te vayas te puedes quedar

Q:No en serio las dejo solas nos vemos en un rato ¿si?

* * *

_Quinn salió de la casa de sus amigas en camino hacia el único lugar donde últimamente podía sentirse tranquila, El lago, tal vez si ese Lago pudiera hablar podría contar la historia de amor de cuatro chicas que se conocieron y como si del destino se tratase las junto y de alguna forma para nunca estar una lejos de la otra_

Q:Ven Rachel, no tengas miedo

R:Pero yo no se nadar

Q:No importa solo vas a conocerlo

R:¿A quien?

Q:A nuestro lago

_Rachel se quedo encantada con aquella vista , era un lago no muy profundo con muchas flores alrededor varios arboles y al final de el una pequeña cabaña_

R:¿y en esa casita quien vive?

Q:Bueno te cuento un poco para que entiendas, esa cabaña es de los padres de Brittany, pero ellos la abandonaron, Brittany pidió permiso a sus padres para ser ocupada por ella y yo de vez en cuando y pues ahora parece el cuarto de hotel de Britt y Santana pero a veces entramos y hacemos comidas o jugamos o esas cosas

R;Woww todo es muy hermoso

Q:Como tu

_Rachel se sonrojo ante el halago de Quinn quien no dudo en tomarle la mano y caminar juntas para seguir mostrándole aquel lugar que luego seria como su segunda casa_

* * *

_Rachel tenia su mente en una sola parte Quinn pensaba en ella y en tratar de recuperarla, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron camino al lago, necesitaba pensar en que hacer para volverse acercar a ella y recordó una de las situaciones mas lindas de su vida._

Q:Y bien Rachel, a que se debe tanto misterio

R:¿acaso no le puedo pedir a mi amiga que me acompañe a pasear al lago?

Q:Claro que puedes pero hace días estar rara haciéndome jurarte que si voy a venir y todo

R:Porque quería asegurarme de que todo sea perfecto, vamos pasa

Rachel hizo entrar a Quinn a la cabaña del lago y dentro de ella había armado una perfecta cena, con algunas velas, el habiente estaba decorado con varias rosas azules algo que Quinn amaba

Q:Dios Rachel ¿Qué es todo esto?

R:¿te gusta?

Q:Si es maravilloso

R:Lo hice porque

_Y ante que pudiera continuar las risas de Santana y Brittany se escuchaban cerca de allí, Rachel salió por la ventana y las vio allí escondidas esperando que ella continuara_

S:Vamos Rach ya dile de una vez

R:Bueno Quinn lo que tengo que decirte es que me gustas mucho y pues yo se que de alguna manera tu sientes lo mismo por mi asi que Quinn…¿quieres ser mi novia?

Q:Si Rachel, claro que quiero ser tu novia

_Rachel y Quinn se fundieron en un abrazo , cuando se separaron sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca que casi ni el aire pasaba pero no contaban con que unas Brittany y Santana emocionadas saltarían sobre ellas gritando y haciendo bulla_

* * *

_Rachel se dio cuenta que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Continuo caminando y logro divisar a Quinn a la distancia sentada mirando el lago, dudo un poco y no sabia si acercarse o no pero ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? De manera muy sigilosa Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn_

_El silencio, últimamente amigo de ambas, Quinn la miro de reojo y Rachel bajo la mirada_

Q:Siempre ame venir a pensar aquí

R:Yo también vine a pensar y pues no esperaba verte aquí

Q:¿Tienes que pensar mucho?

R:Muchas cosas en mi vida han cambiado últimamente , tengo mucho que pensar…¿Tu también tienes mucho que pensar?

Q:Si, mi vida también ha cambiado , me voy a ir a vivir a la ciuidad , dejare todo lo que tengo aquí mi pasado aquí y el lago aquí aunque adoraría llevármelo

R:¿A que te dedicabas aquí?

Q:Administraba una de las empresas de mi padre

R: Por cierto ¿Cómo están tus padres?

Q:Ellos bien ,gracias por preguntar , ya sabes la casa las empresas , no tienen de que quejarse

R:¿y tu madre sigue haciendo ese delicioso pie?

Q:Si lo hace, es mas hace poco le traje uno a Britt, ya sabes los antojos

R:Es curioso como la vida de Santana y Brittany halla cambiado tan rápido

Q:Las hubieras visto cuando intentaban de que Britt quedara embarazada, lo emocionadas que estaban ellas son una para la otra y con la llegada de Lucy se unirán mas si eso es posible

R:Adoraria verle la carita a esa bebe

Q:Me imagino que vendrás cuando ella nazca

R:No lo se , aun no se cuanto tiempo mas me quede aquí y cuando será que regrese a verlas o regresar a ver a mi familia

Q:¿y tu esposo?

_Pregunta incomoda pensó Rachel, hasta ese momento las cosas habían comenzado a darse bien entre ellas pero al escuchar eso no pudo evitar recordar a su esposo_

PR:Te casaras con el porque yo le digo y no quiero una palabra mas

R:Pero papi de verdad yo no me quiero casar, no me obligues a hacerlo

PR:Te advierto Rachel te casas con el o ya sabes lo que le pasara a tu "amiguita"

R:El…esta bien si

Q:¿Y donde lo conociste?

R:En la universidad

_Nuevamente silencio, entonces Rachel sintió que era el momento para hablar_

R: Quinn

Q: Dime

R:¿Me permites seguir conversando contigo y pasar mas tiempo contigo?

_Quinn sabia que esa era la señal que necesitaba para estar segura que lo que ella debía era saber que había pasado con Rachel_

Q:Esta bien Rachel, podemos seguir hablando pero cuando yo pueda

_Ambas se quedaron mirando hacia al lago nuevamente en silencio y como si se tratara de una conexión ambas se encontraron recordando lo mismo_

* * *

_Rachel y Quinn se encontraban sentadas mirando hacia el lago_

Q:Amor, ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que se te ve con la luz del sol reflejada en tu rostro?

R:Si me lo ha dicho otras veces

Q:Me gusta repetírtelo

R:Quinn

Q:Dime amor

R:¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te amo y que no quiero estar lejos de tu nunca?

Q:Si lo has dicho otras veces

R:Pues espero de verdad que no se te olvide

* * *

_Aquellas palabras retumbaron nuevamente en la cabeza de Quinn y sin que Rachel pudiera evitarlo algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro recordando aquello que le dijo a su amada y una vez más sin poder evitarlo Quinn busco la manos de Rachel y la entrelazo con la suya y así tomadas de las manos se quedaron un momento_

_Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscur_e_ciendo_

R:Quinn ya es tarde creo que me tengo que ir

Q:yo te acompaño las cosas acá ya no son tan tranquilas como antes

Y así como estaban de la mano caminaron hasta cerca de la casa de Rachel.

Q: Bueno te dejo aquí, ya estas cerca y no quiero cruzarme con tus padres

R: Gracias Quinn

Q:Rachel

R:Si dime

Q:¿Puedes soltarme la mano?

R:ohh , discúlpame

Q:Bueno ya me voy, cuidate

R:Tu también y gracias

Q:¿Gracias por que?

R:Por permitirme pasar tiempo contigo

_Quinn sonrió y siguió su camino de regreso a casa de San y Britt la tarde había sido buena y aunque ella no lo dijo estaba encantada del tiempo compartido con Rachel, quien también quedo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro su corazón volvia a latir y sentía que poco a poco podría recuperar a Quinn_

* * *

_Hola chicas_

_Se preguntaran porque subi dos caps el dia de hoy_

_Lo que pasa es lo siguiente, si me demoro o algo es porque no me dejan usar la laptop y para mi es muy dificil actualizar y el dia de hoy cuando colgue el primer cap lo hice tan apurada y con miedo que no quede satisfecha asi que decidi escribir otro cap como para compensar lo mal o corto del anterior cap ustedes merecian algo mejor y creo que este cap las dejara satisfechas_

_Espero sus comentarios y aun no se cuando actualizare pero les prometo que sera lo mas rapido dentro de mis cosas en casa_

_Gracias a las personas que comentan lo aprecio mucho_

_Besos_

_Cristina_

_mi twitter CrisVillacorta_


	9. Chapter 9

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba acostada en la cama pensando en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en su vida, y por su puesto ella pensaba en Rachel, su mente seguía preguntándose el que paso con ella pero su orgullo era mas grande, pensaba en las dos ocasiones que le tomo la mano a Rachel y aun sentía como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo , pensando en eso en su mirada en como era volver a sentirse a su lado, pero aun existían muchas cosas , aun estaba el sentimiento de abandono aun estaban esas noches en las que no podía dormir pensando en que hizo mal y en por qué Rachel simplemente decidió irse ¿o no? Tal vez ella no lo decidió pero ¿Qué la motivo?, Se tomo la cabeza tratando de ya no pensar cuando una alegre y muy animada Brittany entro a su habitació_n

B:Quinnie!

Q;Britt ¿Cómo estas?

B:Con hambre

_Ambas se miraron y rieron ante lo dicho por Britt_

Q:Que raro Brittany, tu con hambre ¿no será que no es una sino 5?

B:No! No podríamos Santana se volvería loca, pero seria divertido

Q:Yo quisiera verla intentando cargar a 5 bebes a la vez

B:¿puedo acostarme aquí contigo?

Q:Claro ven

_Y ambas se recostaron juntas_

B:Quinn pon tu mano en mi vientre

_Quinn hizo caso a Brittany y sintió como la pequeña Lucy se movía y pateaba_

Q:Wow es muy fuerte

B: Si, ¿sabes que es lo gracioso?

Q:¿Qué?

B:Que cuando Lucy empieza a moverse y Santana habla ella se queda quieta, como si quisiera escucharla , es mágico

Q:No solo mágico sino alucinante

B:Santana le habla le dice que la ama y que no aguanta por verla y después que dice eso Lucy siempre empieza a moverse de nuevo, luego San vuelve a decir "Lucy te amo" y se deja de mover

Q:Es lindo lo que ustedes tienen

B: Santana dice que cuando Lucy crezca un poco mas como para cuando tenga 6 tendremos otra

Q:Rachel decía que

_Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se acordó de las conversaciones de Rachel como pareja de cuando planeaban tener esa niña que se llamaría Alice y simplemente bajo la cabeza_

B:Quinn ¿te encuentras bien?

Q:No se es todo tan confuso

B:¿Es por Rachel verdad?

Q:Claro que es por ella, siempre pensé que si la volvería a ver le daría una cachetada la escupiría y seguiría por mi camino y lo único que he hecho es tomarla de la mano dos veces y caminar con ella de la mano desde el lago hasta cerca de su casa

B:¿aun la amas?

_Quinn pensó mucho en esa pregunta y aunque la respuesta podría ser sencilla costaba decirlo en voz alta_

Q:Aunque ya hace mucho no se lo diga a nadie Britt yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, yo aun tengo sentimientos fuertes por ella, si…aun la amo

B:Quinnie es muy duro todo lo que les paso, deberías considerar conversar con ella tal vez no para volver pero si para que estes tranquila

Q:¿Acaso ella piensa volver conmigo? Brittany ella se caso, y nadie te obliga a casarte o que ¿acaso la amenazaron o algo asi?

B:Y que pasaría si yo te dijera que si alguien la amenazo, que ella no quería casarse ¿cambiarias tu forma de pensar?

Q:No lo se Britt no lo se, solo puedo pensar en ella casada con ese tipo, en ella yéndose del pueblo, en ella dejándome sola

_Antes de que Quinn pudiera terminar de transmitir todos los sentimientos guardados en su interior Santana ingreso a la habitación_

S:Mis chicas favoritas,¿de que hablaban?

B:De Rachel

R:¿hablaban de mi?

_Rachel entro de manera sorpresiva a la habitación también, esto hizo que por reflejo Quinn se sobresaltara en la cama_

B:Si, a decir verdad hablábamos de ti

R:Y de que si se puede saber

B:Pues de que si tuviera otra bebe no le podría Rachel de nombre

_Quinn agradeció con la mirada a Brittany por no ser imprudente y contar algo que su conversación_

R:Pues yo tampoco le podría a mi hija Rachel pero en nombre que tendrá tu hija es hermoso

_Y perdió su mirada en los ojos de Quinn quien desde que entro Rachel a la habitación no dijo ni una sola palabra_

S:Rachel , yo creo que mejor nos vamos a la sala estamos invadiendo el cuarto de Quinn y no me gusta interferir en su espacio

R:Si tienes razón

Q:Gracias chicas

S:¿se les antoja una pizza?

B:No digas la palabra antojo amor que Lucy ya se la sabe y revolotea dentro de mi

_Las cuatro chicas no pudieron evitar reir ante en comentario y salieron de la habitación de Quinn_

* * *

_La tarde se paso entre risas y bromas, hace mucho tiempo que ellas no se sentían asi y lo mejor era que estaban las cuatro juntas como cuando eran chicas, como cuando todo empezó_

S:Bueno chicas Britt tiene que hacer reposo, la ire a dejar en su cuarto y vuelvo con ustedes ¿esta bien?

Q:Si San esta bien

B:Adios Rachel, hasta mañana Quinn y mas te vale que mañana despierte y hayan panqueques en la mesa

Q:Los habrá Brit como todas las mañanas

B:Gracias Quinn por eso te quiero

_Y ambas chicas ingresaron a su habitación y el silencio incomodo acompañaba a Quinn y Rachel que se quedaron solas en la sala_

R:Quinn

Q:Si, dime

R:Tienes un par de minutos quiero hablar contigo

_El corazón de Quinn latia muy rápido, pensaba que esa era una nueva oportunidad para escuchar a Rachel y en su corazón decidio que si Rachel quería hablar con ella esta vez la escucharía_

Q:Si dime te escucho

R:Bueno mas que hablar contigo quiero entregarte algo que te pertenece

_Y le estiro una bolsa de papel ,Quinn de manera delicada la abrió y se sorprendio al ver su interior_

Q:Por Dios, es Maxi

* * *

_Rachel y Quinn se encontraban el la casa de esta ultima , habían pasado la noche juntas a pesar de que padre de Rachel se lo había prohibido_

Q:No entiendo porque tu papa se opuso tanto

R:Yo tampoco , siempre me quedo aquí no entiendo porque ahora no quiere

Q:Ya no falta mucho para que te vayas y para colmo te iras a esas estúpidas vacaciones con tu familia, me haras tanta falta

R:Y tu a mi ¿Qué será de mi tantas noches sin ti a mi lado?

Q:Bueno ya pensé en eso y quiero que te lleves a Maxi para que te acompañe, aparte me has dicho siempre que te gusta mucho

R:Pero Quinn es tu osito y tu lo quieres no puedo,¿Cómo vas a dormir sin el?

Q:Rachel ya estamos grandes además el cuidara de ti, ya cuando regreses de las vacaciones me lo devuelves

R:Ya amor, me ire contenta con el porque el huele a ti

* * *

_Quinn trajo a su mente aquel recuerdo y no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Rachel lo siguiera guardando_

Q:¿Porque me lo devuelves ahora?

R:Porque Maxi ya no huele a ti, ahora tiene que volver a tus manos

Q:Rachel, no puedo creerlo, ¿has conservado mis cosas tanto tiempo contigo?¿porque?

R:Porque eres la persona mas importante de mi vida Quinn

_Esas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Quinn y aunque su corazón solo quería abrazarla, su parte racional y su orgullo no le daban crédito a las palabras dichas por Rachel_

Q:Lo siento, no te puedo creer

_Rachel, simplemente bajo la mirada y aguanto las lagrimas que quería salir de sus ojos, volvió su mirada a Quinn quien no dejaba de mirar a Maxi_

R:No te preocupes Quinn, se que me lo merezco , solo quédate con Maxi ¿si? Es tuyo y pues siento que el ahora tenga mi aroma

Q:Rachel, ¿Qué pretendes?

R: Simplemente que vulvas a confiar en mi

_Santana ingreso nuevamente a la sala de la casa y noto aquella tensión entre ambas, y se dio cuenta que había llegado en un buen momento_

S;¿Todo bien chicas?

Q:Si San todo esta bien, pero me van a disculpar, yo también me voy a descansar

R:Que descanses

Q:Adios Rachel

* * *

_Santana quedo viendo a Rachel quien solo observaba la partida de Quinn a su habitación_

R:San

S:Dime Rachel ¿paso algo?

R:No

S:Entonces

R: Estoy enamorada de ella, estoy enamorada de Quinn y quiero recuperarla y hare todo lo posible para que me perdone

* * *

_Hola chicas_

_Bueno espero que les guste el cap_

_Esta semana me tome la libertad de responder algunos de sus reviews la mayoría del ultimo cap y no saben lo lindo que sentí hacerlo_

_Para los de ahora también lo hare_

_Buenas vibras a todos_

_Besos_

_Mi twitter CrisVillacorta_

_Cristina _


	10. Chapter 10

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Rachel y Santana se encontraban en un mercado de su pueblo , La amiga de Rachel , Tina llegaría a visitarla un par de días y Rachel pensó en prepararle algo especial_

R:Gracias por acompañarme San , hace mucho que no venia por estos lados y no sabia donde exactamente donde comprar

S:Seguro que en la capital solo vas a los supermercados

R:Si pues es asi

S:Pero aquí en el pueblo tu sabes como es , seguimos viniendo a este lugar a hacer nuestras comprar

R:¿Y Britt? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

S:Porque quiero que haga mas reposo, aquel susto que nos dio me tiene aun preocupada, además se quedo con Quinn tampoco quería dejarla sola a ella

R:¿se volvieron muy cercanas desde que me fui?

S:Si Rach , Quinn parecía un zombie estaba totalmente destrozada, pero cada año que pasaba la iba mejorando, hasta que tu regresaste

R:Quiero recuperarla

S:A ver Rach , supongamos que Quinn te perdona y acepta volver contigo ¿Qué harías con tu esposo?

R:Santana las cosas con el hace un poco mas de un año no esta bien, un poco antes de venir al pueblo yo le dije para separarnos y el me dijo que lo intentáramos una vez mas y antes de que yo le diera una respuesta entre en depresión por Quinn porque no podía olvidarla porque quería arreglar las cosas con ella y es allí donde el me dice que me traería aquí y de paso le dábamos un respiro a todo y pensábamos en nosotros lo que ya se aclaro

S:Entonces

R:Estoy esperando el momento indicado para perderle el divorcio

S:¿ y si Quinn no quiere volver contigo?

R:Tambien lo pensé San y si ella no quiere saber de mi me regresare a la capital y seguire trabajando y eso y comenzare mi proceso de olvidarla

S:Que bueno que lo tengas pensado, igual sabes que en la ciudad me tendrás a mi a Britt y a Lucy que estaremos dispuestas a recibirte en nuestra casa

R: Gracias San

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba en su cama abrazada de Maxi impregnándose del olor de Rachel, Brittany ingreso a la habitación y se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos abiertos_

B:Quinn ¿te interrumpo?

Q:No Britt, dime ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

B: Me siento bien , Lucy se a estado moviendo toda la noche pero el doctor dice que eso es buena señal, aunque Santana dice que si Lucy se mueve en la noche y poco en el día eso quiere decir que no nos dejara dormir

Q:Pues si algo de cierto tiene eso pero ¿sabes que? La tía Quinn estará allí para ayudarlas

B:Gracias Tia Quinn…Por cierto ¿no iremos a donde tu mama?

Q:Si claro que si , vamos a cambiarnos que mi mama ya debe estar esperándonos con el desayuno

_Brittany y Quinn salieron hacia la casa de la madre de Quinn ese día les había prometido un buen desayuno ya que ellas partirían pronto de allí_

B; Judy como siempre tu comida es riquísima

J:Muchas gracias Britt que bueno que te halla gustado

B:Creo que siempre me gusto lo que has preparado

J:Por cierto Britt, el otro dia me encontré con tu madre y me dijo que la niña se llamara Lucy

B:Si, lo decidimos con Santana porque creemos que Lucy es el nombre de una mujer luchadora y queremos que nuestra hija que se enfrentara a mucha gente que la juzgara por tener dos madres, necesitara de esa fuerza y lucha para enfrentarlo

J:Que lindo es oir que su niña tendrá el nombre de mi Lucy

Q:Mas lindo es saber que la niña se llamara Lucy Quinn

J:¿eso es cierto?

B:Si Judy

J:Ahora mismo preparare un pie para que lo lleves a Santana me han hecho muy feliz

_Las chicas rieron ante la actitud de la madre de Quinn quien no cabia en la felicidad_

* * *

_Rachel y Santana se encontraban en la terminal de buses_

R:Tina que lindo verte

T:Que lindo verte a ti

S;Hola

T:Tu debes ser Santana un gusto en conocerte

S:El gusto es mio

R:Intente conseguirte un hotel pero están como por el centro del pueblo asi que hoy te puedes quedar en casa de mis padres

T:Yo no quiero molestar, ¿no hay otro lugar?

S:Ahora que lo pienso, la señora Abrahams tiene una especia de posada de repente te puedes quedar allí

R:Yo nunca hable con esa señora Santana

S:Ni yo pero Judy si

R:¿Judy Fabray? La madre de Quinn

S:Si ella, como tenemos que ir igual a su casa ya que Britt y Quinn están alla le preguntamos y vemos si es posible que te quedes allí

R:Santana tengo miedo de ver a Judy

S:No seas sonsa, vamos nomas

_Santana ayudo a Tina a subir sus cosas a su auto y Rachel entro en una especie de pánico tenia miedo de ver a la madre de Quinn y que tal vez le dijera algo_

* * *

B:Quinn siento que ya no podría comer nada mas

Q:Pero Britt si no has parado de comer y mas tarde tienes la cena esa en casa de tus suegros

B:Verdad , tendría que haberme acordado

Q:Mira acaba de Santana estacionar su auto aquí afuera

Quinn se levanto de el mueble y abrió la puerta

S:Quinnie

Q:Hola San

R:Hola Quinn

Q:Rachel

R:Te presento a una amiga, ella es Tina, Tina ella es Quinn

T:Por Dios Quinn eres tan hermosa mas de lo que te vi en las fotos

Q: Muchas gracias pero ¿en que fotos me viste?

T:En las que tiene Rachel, las conocí allí a ti a Santana y Brittany que debes ser tu

B:Si hola

T:Te felicito seras una buena madre

B:Eres muy linda muchas gracias

S:Quinn esta Judy necesito hablar con ella

_Santana empezó aquella charla con Judy mientras que Tina seguía conversando con Rachel y pues Quinn no podía recitarle la vista de encima, pero era lo que sentía…¿celos?_

J:Claro que ayudare a tu amiga Rachel, que les parece si vamos para la casa de la señora Abrahams

_Todas salieron para alla menos Quinn y Tina que se quedaron sentadas una frente a la otra_

Q:¿ y de donde conocer a Rachel

T:Del conservatorio ambas cantábamos allí y entramos juntas

Q:¿y hace cuando que se conocen?

T:Ya ocho años

Q:¿Y que te ha dicho de mi?

T:Pues que eres el amor de su vida

_Quinn guardo silencio y se dio cuenta que aquel interrogatorio era realmente estúpido_

T:Quinn se que debes tener mil cosas en tu cabeza con respecto a Rachel¿ pero sabes algo? Ella aun te ama y si ella no vino antes a buscarte es porque a ella la engañaron

Q:estoy harta cansada que todos me digan de que a ella la engañaron que algo paso que la escuche entonces dime cuéntame que le paso porque me dejo

T:¿estas segura que quieres que sea yo quien quieres que te cuente o esperas a que Rachel te lo diga?

Q:No dimelo tu que mas da

T:Bueno, el padre de Rachel la…

_Y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Santana Brittany Rachel y Judy entraron a la casa sonrientes_

R:Te conseguimos donde quedarte

Q: Vez Tina si cada vez que escucho o alguien me habla de Rachel interrumpen o no llego a escuchar lo demás es porque el destino se empecina a que yo no sepa que paso asi que no me importa saber que le paso a Rachel y porque se fue y porque me dejo y si la engañaron o no YA NO ME IMPORTA

_Una Quinn totalmente molesta y fuera de sus casillas salio de casa de su madre sin que nadie la pudiera parar, y todas se miraron desconcertadas ante lo ocurrido_

* * *

_Se encontraba la familia Lopez Berry en aquella cena, misteriosamente el padre de Rachel no dijo nada ante la presencia de Santana y Brittany pero simplemente no les dirigía la palabra_

F:¿Asi que ustedes son esposas?

S:Bueno aun no nos emos casado , estamos esperando a que nazca Lucy y después de eso lo haremos

F:Se les ve lindas juntas realmente hacen una linda pareja

S: Lastima que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo

MS:Santana dijiste que no dirías nada

S:Pero no me dijiste que no mienta mama

PR:Aun no puedo entender como acepte compartir la mesa con estas

S:Mira Tio a nosotras no nos llames asi que nada te hemos hecho

PR:Bien hice en que mi hija se fuera lejos de aquí

S:Sabes que fue lo único que hiciste bien, arruinarle la vida a tu hija que sabes no es feliz que buen padre resultaste

MS:Santana basta

S:Sabes que es lo mejor que cuando mi hija nazca no tendrá que estar alrededor de esta gente de mente retorcida y no tendrá que conocer a nadie a ninguno de ustedes

PR:Dios te va a castigar por traer una niña al mundo para hacerla infeliz

S:Eso es lo que hara Dios contigo cuando vea que solo le arruinaste la vida a tu hija que solo quería ser feliz

PR:Ella es feliz

S:Ella ama a Quinn

PR:Eres una

_Y Rachel detuvo a su padre quien estuvo a punto de tirarle una cachetada a Santana_

R:Basta los dos

_Y Rachel salio de allí corriendo y nadie supo hacia donde se dirigía_

S:Nosotras también nos vamos

B:Pero si aun no empezamos a comer San

S:Quinn esta en casa preparando algo rico vámonos amor

B:Buenas noches suegro suegra amiga de Rachel y esposo de Rachel que parece costal de papas

_Santana miro a Brittany con ternura y termino saliendo de esa casa donde todos se miraban de manera desconcertada_

* * *

R:Amor ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo si algún dia te pierdo y quiero volver a conquistarte?

Q:Tu no me perderas pero existen ciertas cosas que me derriten

R:¿y cuales son?

Q:Un paseo romántico, un buen regalo, una canción que tenga la letra indicada y una hermosa cena romántica en el lago

* * *

_Rachel recordaba aquella conversación con Quinn y en su cabeza pasaban todos los momentos ocurridos ese dia y creía que tenia las armas perfectas para poder recuperar a Quinn._

_El celular de Santana sono_

S:Hola Rachel, disculpa por lo de la cena

R:No te preocupes creo que en algún momento todo iba a explotar

S:Igual lo siento mucho

R:No te preocupes mas bien quiero que me hagas un favor, si Quinn esta cerca ¿me la puedes pasar?

S:Claro

_Quinn tomo el teléfono y sabia que era Rachel_

Q:Hola Rach

R:Quinn , te quería preguntar algo

Q:Lo que quieras

R:¿Puedes ir mañana a las 4 al lago?

Q:Si claro que voy

R:Nos vemos

Q:Hasta mañana

_Y ambas quedaron un tanto nerviosa por todo lo que se vendria_

* * *

_Hola chicas_

_Siento si demore en actualizar pero algunas ya saben mi problema_

_espero que les guste el cap_

_espero sus comentarios tambien_

_Besos_

_Les dejo mi twitter CrisVillacorta_

_Cristina_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba en su dormitorio, aquel que compartía con su "esposo" ese con el finge tener una relación perfecta ante su padre, porque a su madre ya le dijo la verdad, después de la cena, Finn había decidido dormir en otra habitación, se sentía extraño después de todo lo escuchado en la mesa, y había decidido pasar la noche solo para procesar toda la información._

F:Rachel, ¿puedo pasar?

R:Claro Finn ¿Qué necesitas?

F:La verdad Rachel quiero que me digas la verdad

_Rachel trago saliva , sabia que ese momento iba a llegar pero no tan pronto asi que decidio ser fuerte y aclarar las cosas con el , si quería recuperar a Quinn debía empezar haciendo las cosas bien_

Q:Esta bien , te la contare pero dime exactamente que piensas o que quieres saber

F:Quiero que me aclares algo, tu ¿tu has sido algo de Quinn?

Ella no fue "algo" de Quinn , simplemente lo fue TODO

R:Si con algo te refieres a que fue mi novia , si lo fue

F:¿y porque nunca me contaste?

R:Porque nunca se dio la oportunidad

F:¿Por qué la dejaste?

R:Yo nunca la deje Finn, me separaron de ella

F:Eso quiere decir…¿aun la amas?

_Rachel no no pudo contener el llanto y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro , Finn simplemente no podía reaccionar ante eso, se acababa de dar cuenta que su esposa no la amaba, sino que también amaba a una mujer_.

F:Rachel, no llores por favor, no se que decirte

R:No me digas nada, la culpa la tengo yo , no debi mentirte

F:Eso es lo que mas me duele, crei que confiabas en mi, crei que éramos amigos

R:Lo siento

F:Voy a estar solo un rato , tengo que pensar.

_Finn salio de la habitación y dejo a una Rachel bastante confundida y afectada, aunque no amara a Finn como esposo habían sido amigos antes de que se casaran, lo que mas le daba miedo era que Finn hablara con su padre y allí no solo se iria del pueblo sino que también podría hacerle daño a Quinn._

* * *

_Brittany y Santana se despertaban de una larga noche y al salir de su habitación se encontraron con una Quinn bastante pensativa dándole vueltas a una taza de café_

S:Buenos días Quinn , si sigues moviendo asi esa taza vas a terminar haciéndole un hueco

Q:Muy graciosa, buenos días a ustedes también

B:¿Qué haras hoy Quinnie?

Q:Bueno hoy me voy a la ciudad , tengo una entrevista de trabajo

S:Pero eso es genial, veras que si te lo dan

Q:Pero si me lo dan, tendría que irme en una semana

_Santana y Brittany se miraron sorprendidas, ellas aun tenían cosas que hacer y pensaban mudarse a la ciudad en aproximadamente 20 dias mas_

S:¿por eso estas con esa carita?

Q:Si porque eso quiere decir que me tendría que ir sola y tu aun tienes que terminar de arreglar tus asuntos

S:Lo se Quinnie

B:¿Pero podemos ver la forma de que tal vez vengas fines de semana no?

Q:No es tanto eso, es que siento que mi vida va a cambiar mas rápido de lo que yo creía, y bueno el quedarme sola alla me da miedo pero tengo que aprender a estarlo, ustedes no van a estar todo el dia conmigo

S:Quinn si es necesario estaremos todo el dia contigo y si esa oferta de trabajo es buena pues acéptala y adelantaremos todo para irnos antes

Q:Pero Santana aun no ….

_Y Santana callo a su amiga_

S:Ni una palabra mas Quinn, ve a tu entrevista y si es positivo para ti nos mudamos antes y ya, luego veremos si yo regreso para aca y termino con mis cosas

_Quinn miro sorprendida a Santana quien despues de lo dicho, se sento como si nada en la mesa a tomar desayuno_

B:Quinnie , sabes como es San cuando toma una decisión

S:Lo se , por eso es que las amo tanto

S:Y nosotras a ti, pero no me hagas poner sentimental y si te apuras un poco te llevo en mi auto a la ciudad que hoy le toca chequeo a Britt

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación como si fuera un gato enjaulado, al mirar por la ventana , pudo ver a Tina abrazando a Finn y despidiéndose de despues Tina entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Rachel_

R:¿Qué te dijo?

T:No te preocupes solo esta confundido y pues si te deja mas tranquila no le dira nada a tu papa, solo que ya quiere irse a la capital

R:Si el se va, yo tendría que irme con el

T:Tranquila, conversa con el cuando este mejor y coordinan quedarse un poco mas

R;Ojala que lo pueda converser

T:Mas bien no te olvides que tenemos que ver a Santana y Brittany, y pues saber que quiero despedirme de Quinn

R:Si, vamos a ir hasta la ciudad, veras que te gustara y no esta tan lejos de aquí

_Las chicas partieron hacia la ciudad, aunque no estaba tan lejos de su pueblo, era un lugar super moderno, con un tipo de ley distinta a la del pueblo, en pocas palabras en la ciudad todo estaba permitido y la gente era mas tolerante, el lugar perfecto para que Santana y Brittany vieran crecer a Lucy sin necesidad de salir de su país_

* * *

R:¿Qué tal te fue en el doctor Britt? ¿Cómo esta Lucy?

B:Mirala por ti misma

_Brittany saco de su cartera la pequeña imagen de su hija, Rachel quedaba hipnotizada al ver aquella ecografía de la bebe_

R:Woow, es hermosa, hasta esta sonriendo

B:Si lo estaba

R:Hasta podría decir que se parece a Santana

S:¿si verdad?

R:Claro que ella será mas bonita

S:Tiene a quien salir

Y Santana poso un tierno beso en los labios de su novia

T:Bueno chicas, vamos al punto de nuestra reunión, Quinn

S:¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

T:Yo pienso que la hemos presionado mucho y me incluyo, todas en algún momento le queremos contar lo que paso con Rachel y pues al final solo la saturamos

S:Si, tienes razón

T:Ahora lo que Rachel tiene que hacer es ganarse la confianza de Quinn nuevamente para que cuando ya estén en confianza le pueda contar ella misma la verdad

S:Pero ahora los planes cambian un poco

R:¿Por qué?

B:Porque Quinn acaba de aceptar una oferta de trabajo aquí en la ciudad y eso quiere decir que ella en una semana tiene que mudarse para aca

T:Tienes una semana para que Quinn sepa la verdad

R:¿ustedes creen que lo logre?

S:Solo tu puedes saberlo. Una vez ya conquistaste su corazón, lo puedes hacer nuevamente

B:Solo tu sabes que es lo que ella realmente siente quiere y le gusta, solo inténtalo Rachel, antes de que ella se vaya y ya no halla marcha atraz

R:La invite a salir hoy

T:¿una cita?

R:No una simple salida, hare algo que hice con ella hace tiempo, cuando cumplimos un año

S:Vez esas son las cosas que tienes que hacer

R:Si y cuando la deje en tu casa, le regalare una orquídea

B:Con eso la mataras

S:Si, eso la ayudara lo se

T:No entiendo eso de la orquídea

S:Cuando Quinn y Rachel empezaron a salir, Quinn le comenzó a regalar orquídeas por cada momento que se sintió feliz cada momento que la hacia sentir especial y cuando ya fueron novias Rachel le regalaba orquídeas a Quinn por cada mes que cumplían y con eso ellas decían que se decían un "Te amo" o un "la pase lindo contigo " pero sin decirlo con palabras algo muy cursi de ellas ¿entiendes?

T:Me parece super romántico

R:Lo es, y se lo dare como un "me encanto estar contigo hoy"

T:Vas a ver que todo saldrá perfecto y poco a poco todo se arreglara

B:Yo quiero que vuelvan

R:Yo también

T:Bueno, la conclusión aquí es que dejemos de darle importancia al tema y Quinn sola preguntara y cuando ellas les pregunte algo todas simplemente responderán "Pregúntale a Rachel"

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba ya en casa, después de aceptar aquella oferta de trabajo se sintió mas convencida de que su vida cambiaria, tendría que despedirse de todo en una semana unos cuantos días todo cambiario. Estaba preparando la cena cuando las risas provenientes de la puerta de la casa anunciaban la llegada de Brittany y Santana_

B: Uyy que rico huele

Q:¿en serio lo creer?

B:Si Quinn ya quiero probar esos espaguetis

S:Hola Quinnie ¿quieres ver a tu sobrina?

_Santana se apresuró a mostrar aquella ecografía de la pequeña Lucy y Quinn se volvía loca con la pequeña imagen de la pequeña_

Q:Parece que sonríe

S:Lo hace Quinn, esta niña es una coqueta, ya vi que me volverá loca

R:¿Se puede?

_Rachel y Tina ingresaban al hogar de las Brittana_

S: Claro Rachel pasa

T:Uy pero que rico huele ¿son spaguettis?

S: Parece que Tina también esta embarazada

_Todas las chicas rieron ante aquel comentario y por primera vez desde que llegaban las miradas de Quinn y Rachel se conectaban_

R:Hola Quinn

Q:Hola Rachel

T:Quinn dentro de una hora me estoy regresando a la ciudad y quería despedirme, ¿podemos ir a alguna parte a sola?

Q:Si vamos a mi habitación

_Quinn y Tina ingresaron a su habitación_

T:Quinn se que la vida para ti ha sido difícil, las cosas aveces no salen como nosotros queremos solo quiero decirte que aproveches cada circunstancias de la vida , cada cosa para por algo y tiene un porque y a veces solo a veces la vida nos regala una segunda oportunidades simplemente tómales la mano y aprovéchalas

Q;Gracias Tina se que no te conozco mucho pero agradesco tus palabras

T:Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero he escuchado tanto de ti en estos años que se que eres un completo ángel aprovecha lo que la vida da, ¿ me lo prometes?

Q:Lo prometo

T:Se feliz Quinn no te prives de ello

_Después__ de darse un abrazo ambas salieron de la habitacion_

R:Bueno Tina ¿nos vamos?

T:Si vamos, chicas adore conocerlas y cuando nazca Lucy la ire a conocer

S:Eres bienvenida Tina, cuando quieras

R:Ya regreso por ti Quinn

Q:¿no nos íbamos a encontran alla?

R:No mejor vengo por ti ¿esta bien?

Q:Si esta bien

_Tina se despidió de todas y ambas salieron de casa de Brittany y Santana_

S:¿Vas a salir con Rachel?

_Santana haciéndose totalmente la desentendida_

Q:Si , iremos al lado

B:Como los viejos tiempo

Q:Si

_Quinn sonrio un poco y al ver a Brittany alejarse hacia la cocina decidió hablar con Santana_

Q:San ¿tienes un minuto?

S:Claro Quinnie dime

Q:Estoy nerviosa con la salida con Rachel

S:Y eso ¿Por qué?

Q: Una parte de mi quiere ir y pasar tiempo con ella y la otra tiene miedo

S:Solo respóndeme una cosa ¿Realmente quieres salir con ella , quieres ir con ella?

Q:Si San quiero hacerlo

S:Entonces salgan y no tengas miedo, deja de pensar un poco y simplemente disfruta el momento ¿puedes hacer eso?

Q:Si si puedo

* * *

_Rachel recogió a Quinn de casa de San y Britt y partieron hacia el lago, en camino fue tranquilo y hablaron de asuntos triviales pero fue un camino ameno. Bajaron del auto y ya en el lago caminaron hacia una parte del bosque conocida por Quinn_

Q:Este camino yo lo conozco ¿estamos yendo a donde creo que estamos yendo?

R:Solo camina y no preguntes

_Llegaron hacia un área del bosque donde ellas antes hacían sus picnics, la habilitaron para estar en un lugar tranquillo donde nadie las pudiera molestar_

R:Arme un picnic , como los solíamos hacer antes

Q:Es idéntico al dia en el que cumplimos un año

_Quinn comenzó a recordar aquel dia donde ellas estuvieron allí hace muchos años atraz_

* * *

**R:Te gusto la sorpresa amor**

**Q; me encanto, me has dejado sin palabras**

**R:Eso pienso hacer siempre, cada día de mi vida, lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz**

* * *

_Aquellas palabra dichas por Rachel años atrás retumbaban en la cabeza de Quinn pero ella ya no quería estar triste, solo quería disfrutar el moment_o

R;El motivo por el cual he hecho todo esto es porque ya me canse de las lagrimas de sentirme triste de que nos veamos y existan malos sentimientos, quiero que recordemos lo bueno los momentos preciosos que tuvimos y hubieron muchos

Q:Tienes razón Rachel ya dejemos eso en el pasado y dejémonos llevar por el presente

_Las palabras de Tina y Santana estaban latentes en la mente de Quinn y quería dejar de lado todos los sentimientos malos que tenia_

R:Bueno vamos a recordar cosas buenas vividas , yo empiezo, ¿te acuerdas el dia que nos fugamos?

Q:Claro como no recordarlo , me dio miedo la manera en la que me pediste que nos fueramos lejos por eso te segui

R:¿acaso no te querias ir conmigo?

Q:Claro que quería solo que me asuste

R:¿sabes que fue lo chistoso? Que solo llegamos a la salida del pueblo

_La risa de Quinn salía a relucir_

Q:Si fue chistoso , recuerdo la cara de Santana cuando nos dijo "bienvenidas fugitivas"

R:Si como se burlaba de nosotras….Es tu turno

_Quinn se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que algo se le vino a la mente_

Q:Recuerdas el dia en que mi mama nos encontró… ¿haciendo el amor?

A Rachel se le estremeció el cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Quinn

R:Si, no fue lo peor, que nos dijera que no hagamos tanta bulla o que si necesitábamos algún tipo de anticonceptivo

Q:hahahahha si fue realmente vergonzoso

_Ambas se encontraban disfrutando de ese tiempo compartido, recordando situaciones lindas buenos recuerdos ya nada de lagrimas_

R:Recuerdas el dia que te dije que te amaba

_Quinn se paralizo ante eso, a pesar que ese dia fue algo vergonzoso para ambas no pudo dejar de estremecerse ante lo dicho por Rachel_

Q:mi madre escucho mi padre , la madre de Santana mi hermana Santana y Britt y la mama de Britt

R:Es que no sabia como hacerlo

Q:Pero no se te ocurrió otra cosa que gritarlo con un megáfono desde el patio de mi casa

R:No sabia que tus padres habían invitado a las mamas de las chicas a tomar lonche

Q;y dale gracias a Dios que tu mama aun no llegaba

_Se quedaron mirando y sus miradas se conectaron, Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y lentamente se fue acercando, Quinn sentía que sus manos no paraban de sudar y sintió miedo , antes de que Rachel pudiera besarla Quinn se paro de manera muy rápida_

Q:Es mejor que nos vayamos

_Rachel algo desconcertada asintió y acomodo las cosas de aquella salida para partir a dejar a Quinn a su casa_

* * *

_El camino de regreso fue algo silencioso mas de lo normal, Rachel sentía que había cometido un error y que no debió siquiera pensar en besarla , Quinn solo pensaba en que hubiera pasado si se hubiera dejado besar_

_Al bajar del auto Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn_

R:Gracias por haberme permitido pasar tiempo contigo

Q:Gracias a ti fue una muy linda tarde

R:Antes de irme quiero darte algo

_Rachel le entrego una pequeña bolsa de papel con flores como decoración_

Q:Gracias Rach cuídate

R:Mañana te vendré a buscar de nuevo .¿puedo?

Q:Si esta bien

_Rachel se acercó a Quinn y poso un pequeño beso en su mejilla que dejo a Quinn algo desconcertada_

_Quinn entro a la casa con aquella pequeña bolsa en la mano , se sentó en el mueble y vio que sus amigas se acercaba_

S:¿Estas bien Q?

Q:Si lo estoy

B:¿Qué traes allí?

Q:No se lo veré ahora

_Y grande fue la sorpresa de Quinn al sacar aquella cajita donde había una orquídea azul , Quinn no pudo disimular su sonrisa cuando la vio_

B:Quinn, Rachel te dio una orquídea, como antes como en los viejos tiempos

Q:Si, es un bello detalle

* * *

Holas chicas lindas

Espero que les guste el cap

Yo estoy de muy buen humor ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi regalo es hacerlas felices con la lectura

Mil besos

Cristina =)


	12. Chapter 12

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Santana y Brittany se encontraban en su cama ,dormidas, con la paz que compartían desde hace años y es que ellas estaban juntas desde los 12 años donde descubrieron que se amaban que eran almas gemelas y que nada en el mundo las iba a separan y ahora después de mucho conversar decidieron convertirse en madres y tras varios intentos funciono y decidir quien de las dos llevaría él bebe, Brittany llevaba en su vientre a la pequeña Lucy , quien ya llevaba 5 meses y medio dentro del vientre de su madre biológica pero su otra madre, Santana, no cabía dentro de su felicidad._

_Santana se despertó después de una larga noche y al voltear hacia la derecha vio a Brittany dormida con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra sobre su cintura, la acomodo a un lado y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el movimiento de Lucy._

S: Hey Princesa!

_Santana comenzó a hablar al vientre de Brittany, le hablaba a su pequeña_

S: ¿Ya te estas moviendo tan temprano? Por lo visto no nos dejaras dormir a mí y a tu mami

_Acaricio de manera muy cariñosa el vientre_

S: Te voy a contar algo, cuando con tu mami decidimos tenerte ambas teníamos mucho miedo pero cuando por fin descubrimos que ya vivías dentro de mami no sabes la alegría que sentí, tengo muchas ganas de verte la carita y espero seas igualita a tu mami, cuando la conocí éramos muy chicas pero siempre supe que ella me haría feliz y ahora me ha hecho mas feliz desde el día que ella me conto que ya te estábamos esperando. Aun sigo teniendo miedo, este mundo esta loco pero se que con la ayuda de tu mami y de todas tus tias aunque estén locas vamos a hacer que el mundo sea perfecto para amo mucho Lucy eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida tu y tu mami son lo mejor que tengo

_Algunas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Santana y la mano que siempre la tomaba y la soportaba tomo su rostro y seco las gotas que tenia en el rostro_

B:Yo también te amo San y se que Lucy también lo hace

S:Amor estas despierta

B:Si me desperté al sentir tus manos en mi vientre, luego escuche que le hablabas a Lucy y decidí escucharte

S:Se supone que seria una conversación privada

B:Pues no lo fue , y yo también escuche

_Santana subió despacio hasta quedar frente de Brittany_

S:Estoy tan contenta de haber tomado la decisión de tener un bebe

B:Y yo estoy mas contenta por que hayas llegado a mi vida , por saber que serás una excelente madre.

S:Brit, te amo

B: También te amo San

_Sus miradas se conectaron y les invadieron esos nervios como la primera vez que se besaron como la primera vez que decidieron estar juntas , Santana tomo el rostro de Brittany y se acercó muy despacio para regalarle un tierno beso , en el cual se transmitían todo el amor que se tenían_

B:San te quiero decir algo o mas bien pedir algo

S: Dime amor

_Britt se acercó un poco hacia la pequeña mesita de noche que tenia al lado de su cama y saco una pequeña cajita_

B: Se que nosotras ya habíamos hablado de este tema pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, como corresponden

_Brittany abrió la pequeña cajita que tenia en la mano , en ella habían dos anillos dorados con un pequeño corazón tallado adelante_

_Santana comenzó a llorar de la emoción viendo lo que Brittany estaba haciendo_

B:Santana Lopez, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y seguir siendo la mejor novia amiga y mujer del mundo conmigo?

S:Si Britt claro que si

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba en casa de sus padres, pensando en lo que le tenia preparado a Quinn ese día, esperaba que las cosas con ella sean mejores y poco a poco recuperar esa confianza que se tenían, si antes la había conquistado ¿Por qué no intentarlo una vez mas?_

_Salió de la casa y se dirigía hacia el lago a preparar todo lo que tenia, tomo la bolsa con la sorpresa que le tenía a Quinn cuando se cruzo con alguien que no pensaba que le dirigiría la palabra_

J:Rachel , que sorpresa

R:Judy ¿Cómo estas?

J:Pues me encuentro bien, algo apenada porque Quinnie se ira en menos tiempo del que ella tenia planeado pero pues esa es la ley de la vida, los hijos se van y uno tiene que dejarlos volar.

R:Si mis padres saben mucho de eso

J:Rachel ¿estas muy ocupada?

R:Pues no me dirigía a hacer algunas cosas pero aun tengo tiempo ¿Por qué?

J:Me gustaría conversar contigo, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?

R:Claro que si

_Rachel tenía miedo de lo que Judy le tenía que decir pero era hora de aclarar muchas cosas_

_Al entrar a la casa Rachel pudo revivir ciertos momentos vividos allí, cuando buscaba a Quinn , las veces que se quedaba a dormir allí o cuando se trepaba para entrar sin ser vista, Judy había sido de gran ayuda a su relación ya que los padres de Quinn siempre la apoyaron_

J:¿Se te ofrece un café?

R:Si gracias

_Judy le aproximo una taza de café a Rachel_

J: y bien ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras por aquí?

R:Aun no lo se , se supone que me quedaría solo una semana pero mis planes cambiaron

J:¿por Quinn?

_Rachel trago saliva , sabia de que se trataba esa conversación_

R:Pues si Judy, no quiero mentirte es por Quinn que mis planes cambiaron

J:¿y cuales son tus intensiones? ¿Reconquistarla?

R:Pues si , y es muy difícil sabiendo que se va en poco tiempo y lo único que quiero es que vuelva a confiar en mi

J:Mira Rachel, voy a ser sincera contigo, Quinn sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, demasiado diría yo pero en medio de todo ella siempre te espero luego se entero que te casaste y pues ya te imaginas como quedo , en ese momento todo ese sentimiendo se volvió orgullo y frustración , pero desde que se entero que regresaste como que cambio y se le ve mas animada que otras veces , solo quería decirte que si en tus planes esta volver a reconquistarla no la vuelvas a hacer sufrir y siempre se sincera con ella no quiero ver a mi hija mal

R:Lo se Judy y se que cometi errores, cuando pude regresar mi cobardía me lo impidió y cuando ya no pude volver pensé que ella ya no vivía aca pero algo que quedo vivo en mi fue el amor que siento por ella

_Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Rachel_

J:No hay necesidad de que me expliques, hace poco me encontré con tu madre y me conto lo que sucedió y comprendi las cosas pero solo te queda seguir recuperando la confianza de Quinn y demostrarle que todo cambio y que realmente la amas, cuenta con mi apoyo como siempre

R:Gracias Judy de verdad gracias

* * *

Quinn despertaba tarde, y todo se debía a la fecha , sus amigas no se habían dado cuenta que ese dia era 7 y tal vez las necesitaba pero decidió hacer las cosas normales porque aunque la fecha la cargaba de dolor una parte de ella estaba tranquila porque tenia a Rachel cerca

_Se coloco la cadena y partió hacia el único lugar que le traía paz, el lago._

_Cuando llego se sentó y coloco sus pies dentro del lago , le encantaba la sensación de sus pies dentro del agua fría, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la paz que sentía, cuando unos ruidos dentro de la cabaña la sacaron de sus pensamientos_

_Camino de manera sigilosa , las únicas personas que tenían acceso a esa cabaña eran ella Brittany Santana y.._

Q:Rachel ¡!

R:Quinn por Dios me asustaste

Q:Vine a lago y la bulla que estabas haciendo me preocupo

R:Vine porque necesitaba arreglar todo para nuestra salida de mas tarde pero no pude evitar darme cuenta que ustedes hace mucho no entrar y limpian acá

Q:Pues te diste cuenta bien, nosotras hace mucho que no entramos a la cabaña, solo venimos al lago y es muy de vez en cuando

R:Pero no te quedes allí parada ven y ayúdame

_QuInn se acercó a ella y comenzaron a limpiar y arreglar el lugar y se encontraron con recuerdos que pensaron olvidados_

R: Ven Quinn mira que feas salimos en esta foto

Q:Pero estábamos bien chicas

_Era una foto donde estaban ellas dos adolescentes, en esa foto aun no eran no eran novias_

R:Mira esta otra

_En la siguiente salían las cuatro y eran menores aun_

Q:Me acuerdo de ese dia Santana le pido a Britt que fuera su novia

R:Si como olvidarlo, y desde ese dia nunca se separaron

_Sus miradas se conectaron pero Quinn desvió su mirada y continuaron limpiando_

_La tarde se paso entre que acomodaron el lugar y comentaban las fotos que iban encontrado_

R:Bien, creo que esto quedo mejor de lo que pensaba

Q:Si quedo mejor de lo que estaba antes

R: Bueno ven quiero darte algo

_Quinn se acercó hacia donde estaba Rachel y tomo asiento cerca de ella_

R:Yo planee otro tipo de salida hoy, pensaba hacer una comida como lo de ayer pero en mis planes no estaba encontrarte aquí así que creo que improvisare

Q:Dime Rach

R:Hoy no es un buen día para mi

_Rachel tomo la cadenita que también traía puesta_

R:Pero quería darte algo porque sé que te pertenece

_Rachel tomo la bolsa negra que traía y saco una caja con una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que traían unos vestidos largos y el cabello rizado pero esta muñeca era distinta, tenía un vestido morado con una letra "A"en el pecho_

Q:Dios mio …Es Alice

* * *

**_Quinn se encontraba en su cama pensando en Rachel cuando un sonido proveniente de la ventana la saco de sus pensamientos_**

**Q:¿Rachel que haces aquí?**

**R:Amor, quiero dormir contigo esta noche ¿si?**

**Q:Ya te dije que no entres así, un día de estos mi mama nos descubrirá**

**R:Pero hoy no lo hará, aparte quiero pasar las 12 contigo, mañana es 7**

**Q:Esta bien, ven échate a mi lado**

**R:Pero antes de echarme contigo tengo que darte algo**

**_Rachel saco de su mochila una caja con una muñeca de vestido morado con una letra "A" en el pecho_**

**Q:¿y esta muñeca?**

**R:No pude evitar comprarla para nuestra hija, y cuando vi que tenia la letra "A" pensé automáticamente en nuestra Alice**

**Q:Rachel , esto es hermoso**

**R:No mas que tu amor**

* * *

R:La tenia guardada en casa y esa noche me la lleve yo porque tu mama nos descubrió pero yo quería que tu te la quedes

Q:La guardare como uno de los grandes recuerdos que tu me dejaste

R:Quinn, yo ya no quiero ser un recuerdo para ti

Q:Estoy muy confundida Rachel

R:Lo se , no te dire nada mas

_Rachel se paro de aquella mesa y tenia las intenciones de salir de allí pero Quinn la detuvo_

Q:Rachel, hoy es 7 y no pude evitar ver que tienes la cadena

R:Como cada 7 como lo prometimos

_Quinn empezó a llorar , y Rachel no se pudo resistir ante esto, se arrodillo frente a Quinn y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas_

R:Me siento tan culpable por todo, pero ya no quiero verte triste , por favor no llores mas ¿si?

_Rachel siguió acariciando el rostro de Quinn quien levanto la mirada para perderse en los ojos de Rachel y como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado ellas estaban conectadas, Con mucho temor Rachel tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Quinn y sin desconectar sus miradas se acercó muy lentamente hacia ella, Quinn se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de suceder y simplemente cerro los ojos y sintió los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella, fue un beso que removió absolutamente todos los sentimientos contenidos de ambas un beso delicado pero cargado de años extrañándose_

_De manera muy despacio Quinn se alejó de Rachel, quien la quedo mirando de manera angelical_

Q:Rachel, perdóname, esto…

R:Tranquila, perdóname tu a mi

Q:¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

R: Podemos, vamos que te invito a comer algo

* * *

Holas a tod a

Espero que les guste el cap, A mi me encanto escribirlo

Espero sus comentarios

Besos

Cristina

_**"Nunca permitas que nadie corte tus alas , y si caes sacúdete y vuelve a elevarte"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_**Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el lago, Rachel apoyada a un árbol y Quinn con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rachel, las notas de la guitarra de Rachel se hacían sonar mientras que Quinn contemplaba el lago**_

**R:Tu no sabes lo que hice….**

**Q:¿Aun no sabes como continuarla?**

**R:Si se no me desconcentres , voy de nuevo**

**Q:Ya te escucho**

_**Y Rachel volvía a tocar la guitarra y con su dulce voz comenzaba a cantar aquella canción que le estaba componiendo a su novia**_

**R:Tu no sabes lo que hice, por vivir este momento y las cosas que pase por ti…**

**Q:Se escucha lindo**

**R:Cuando la termine serás la primera en escucharla, es para ti**

**Q:No puedo esperar para oírla**

**R:Tranquila pronto**

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba echada sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, pensaba en Quinn y en el beso que se atrevió a darle, pensaba en que aun le quedaban dos días para seguir intentando hacer algo y pensaba en que tal vez dos días no eran suficientes y que ya no estaba segura si Quinn la perdonaría , y también pensaba en las cosas que haría si tal vez no volviera a su lado_

_Sin que pudiera darse cuenta su madre ingreso a su habitación_

Sh:Te doy una moneda y me dices lo que piensas

R:Mami si me conoces no vas a necesitar gastar tu dinero para darte cuenta de lo que pienso

Sh : Cuando eras pequeña funcionaba

R:Cuando era pequeña yo era feliz

Sh:Rach, hija no empieces que ya conversamos

R:Es que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas

Sh:Pero no lo fueron se dieron asi y todo es por una razón, ya me disculpe contigo por hacer lo que hice

R:Lo se mamá pero ya no se que hacer, quiero a Quinn en mi vida para siempre como antes

Sh:Si quieres voy a hablar con ella

R:No déjalo asi , si con todo lo que estoy haciendo ella no me escucha me ire y nunca volveré

Sh:No digas eso, me dolería no volver a verte

R:Ya mamá tranquila que después hablamos de ese tema ahora son otras cosas las que me preocupan

Sh:Ya Rach cuando menos te des cuenta ya la besaras de nuevo

_Shelby pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Quinn_

Sh:No puedo créelo ¿se besaron?

R:Si pero yo inicie el beso

Sh:Pero ella no se negó

R:No pero siento que hice mal, siento que hice mal que no debí hacerlo

Sh:Cariño ya te dije , las cosas ya están hechas, tranquila ¿si?

R:Si mami

_Rachel se quedo en silencio, cuando su madre se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba_

Sh:Cariño no quiero molestarte pero ¿Dónde esta Finn?

R:Se fue un par de días a la capital

Sh:¿para que?

R:Se fue a iniciar los tramites de divorcio

_La madre de Rachel la observo con cara de asombro, a ella no le preocupaba que Rachel se divorcie lo que le preocupaba sino el como reaccionaria su esposo al enterarse_

R:Mamá tranquila no pongas esa cara que el no le dira nada a papá, no aun

Sh:ay Rachel, todo va a estar bien, yo lo se

_La madre de Santana pudo observar a su hermana y su sobrina conversando y decidió unírseles_

MS:¿de que hablan?

R:De que Finn se fue a la capital a ver lo papeles del divorcio

MS:eso me parece una excelente idea, ese chico no me gusta

Sh:Gracias por tu ayuda

MS:Pero si es la verdad!

R:Ya se a quien le saco Santana el carácter

_Las tres rieron y se sentaron juntas en la cama de Rachel_

MS: Aun recuerdo cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de Brittany, tenia 11 o 12 años

R:¿no te disgusto?

MS:Nunca sabia que Brittany la complementaba y no me equivoque ahora seré abuela, por cierto ¿tu iras al almuerzo?

R:Claro dicen que nos dirán algo importante

MS: Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos a ir

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba cocinando para aquel almuerzo en el que Santana invito a su madre a la madre de Britt y a Rachel, ella y Brittany les contarían lo del compromiso y algo más_

_Santana iba llegando con Brittany de la calle_

B:Yo creo que a Lucy no le van a gustar los osos , a ella le gustaran los unicornios como a mi

S:Los osos se ven las lindos

B:Pero a ella no le van a gustar

Quinn reia ante tan discusión

S:¿y a ti quien te dio permiso para reírte?

Q:Es que no entiendo como puedes discutir por algo obvio

S:¿y que es lo obvio?

Q:Que a Lucy como a mi le gustaran los unicornios

_Brittany dio algunos saltos y abrazo a Quinn_

B:Ganaron las Lucys

S:Ya esta bien será una cenefa de unicornios

_Santana se acercaba la cocina a ver como andaba todo_

S:¿ya esta listo Lucy?

_Hablo con ironía, sabia que aun Santana esta "molesta" por aquella discusión_

Q:Si solo falta que lleguen las invitadas

_Al cabo de una hora la madre de Brittany la de Santana y Rachel se encontraban sentadas a la mesa compartiendo aquella cena familiar como le había llamado Santana, todas parecían disfrutar menos Quinn quien tenia su mente en cualquier otra parte menos en esa casa_

S:Bueno, el motivo por las cual las e traído aquí es para contarles algunos detalles que han acontecido en nuestra vida

B:San creo que ya les contamos que estoy embarazada

_Santana acaricio el rostro de su novia y le sonrió con ternura_

S:No amor, es otra cosa ¿te acuerdas?

B:Si claro , ¿yo puedo decir la primera?

S:Claro amor

B:Bueno la primera es que ayer le pedí a Santana oficialmente que se case conmigo y hasta le di un anillo miren

_Todas sonrieron ante el gesto de Brittany_

MB:Me parece muy bien Brittany, si ustedes tendrán un hijo lo correcto es que estén bien comprometidas

S;¿suegra, se puede estar mas comprometida aun?

_Las risas se escuchaban realmente estaban bien pero Quinn seguía por las nubes y Santana lo noto_

S:Q ¿Te sientes bien?

Q:HE?Si San estoy bien

_Y Rachel lo noto sabia que algo le preocupaba pero no daba con que era_

S:La segunda, es que hoy nos dieron las llaves de nuestra nueva casa, lo que significa que ya es nuestra legalmente

MS:Esa es una excelente noticia, mis felicitaciones

B:Gracias mami Lopez pero tenemos una noticia mas

R:Ya cuenten

S:Rachel Quinn queremos que ambas sean las madrinas de Lucy

Q:¿de verdad San?

S:De verdad , ustedes son las personas mas importantes en nuestras vidas y queremos que estén siempre al lado de Lucy

_Quinn y Rachel se pararon de la mesa y abrazaron cada una a Santana y Britt, esa era la mejor noticia de la noche_

_La tarde se hizo noche y todas siguieron compartiendo conversando y disfrutando menos Quinn que cuando me nos se dieron cuenta se retiro a su habitación sin decir nada_

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba sentada contra el respaldar de su cama con ambas manos rodeando sus piernas y mirando a la pared, simplemente pensaba_

_Santana preocupada por ella ingreso a su habitación_

S:Quinnie ¿puedo pasar?

Q:Claro San dime

S:Queria saber como estabas

Q:Yo estoy bien, ¿ya se fueron todas?

S:Si mi madre y la madre de Britt se fueron peleando por a quien querra mas Lucy y Rachel desapareció después que tu desapareciste

Q:Ok

S: Qué pasa contigo? Todo el dia estuviste como en otra parte y no hemos podido conversar

_Quinn suspiro y decidió que era momento de hablar con su amiga_

Q:Lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana me llamaron de la ciudad, del trabajo

S:¿Y para que llamaron? Aun faltan dos días mas para que vayas

Q:Quiern que vaya mañana

_El rostro de Santana de desencajo un poco y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que tenia mal a Quinn_

Q:Pense que tendría mas tiempo para digerir las cosas pensé que podría…

S:¿pasar mas tiempo con Rachel?

Q:Si Santana como que en estos últimos días ella se a estado portando tal bien y ayer…

S:¿Qué paso ayer?

Q:Ayer nos besamos

S:woww Quinn entonces…¿ya la escuchaste?

Q:No Santana fue algo espontaneo , algo que salió de la nada, Santana dime que paso con ella por favor

_Santana dudo un poco y estuvo a punto de decir todo pero recordó lo que tenia que hacer_

S;Lo siento Quinnie pero tienes que preguntarle a ella , ella es la indicada para decirte que pasa

_Un ruido se escuchaba fuera de la casa_

Q:¿acaso eso es?

_Una Brittany con pijama y cara de sueño ingreso sin previo aviso a la habitación_

B:Eso es música y hace rato se escucha esa guitarra y ¿saben que es lo peor?

_Ambas pusieron cara de no saber_

B:Que a Lucy le gusta y se mueve

S:ayy amor Lucy se mueve hasta porque se rompe un vaso , será una bailarina como tu

Q:Mejor vamos a ver de donde viene esa guitarra

_Y las tres se asomaron a la ventana y no pudieron con la sorpresa al darse cuenta que era Rachel_

R:Hasta que por fin sales

S:y porque se te ocurre hacer bulla a esta hora

R:No es contigo con quien hablo Santana es con Quinn

_Quinn se quedo mirando a Rachel sin saber muy bien que sucedía_

R:Hace unos años empece a escribir esta canción y nunca pude darse final hasta hoy, espero que te guste como quedo

_Rachel empezó a tocar su guitarra y miraba a Quinn mientras empezó a cantar aquella canción_

_Tu no sabes lo que hice Por vivir este momento_

_Y las cosas que pase por ti Di, la espalda a todo el mundo_

_Y ya vez valió la pena si al final tu amor fue para mi_

_Mirame de nada me arrepiento_

_Escúchame por última vez_

_Nadie te ha querido como yo_

_Digan lo que digan_

_Nadie te ha entregado tanto amor_

_Ven aquí a mi lado_

_Tienes que saberlo_

_Mi destino eres tu_

_A este punto de la canción Quinn no paraba de llorar_

_Nadie te ha querido como yo_

_Piensen lo que piensen_

_Sin poner alguna condición_

_Ven aquí a mi lado_

_Tienes que saberlo_

_Nadie te ha querido como yo_

_Mirame Eres todo lo que tengo_

_Escuchame Lo tienes que saber_

_Nadie te ha querido como yo_

_Digan lo que digan_

_Nadie te ha entregado tanto amor_

_Ven aquí a mi lado Tienes que saberlo_

_Mi destino eres tu Nadie te ha querido como yo_

_Piensen lo que piensen Sin poner alguna condición_

_Ven aquí a mi lado Tienes que saberlo_

_Nadie te ha querido como yo_

_Rachel finalizo la canción y comenzó a hablar_

R:Yo se que ahora debes estar con muchas cosas en tu cabeza asi que mañana vengo y conversamos

Q:Nos vemos mañana Rachel

_Y Quinn se quedo mirando con Rachel se iba sabiendo bien que al día siguiente ella partiría temprano y tal vez ya no volvería_

* * *

Holas

Espero que realmente les guste el cap

Para aclarar algunas cosas las conversaciones que coloco en "**negrita"**son los recuerdos que suelen tener Rachel y Quinn

La cancion se llama "Nadie te a querido como yo" y la cantante se llama Gisela Ponce de Leon es una cantante peruana y la cancion es muy bonita

Besos a todos

Cristina

Que tengan sueños de chocolate

Espero sus comentarios


	14. Chapter 14

_Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y el despertador de Quinn sonaba, ese día empezaba su trabajo en la ciudad y tenia que conducir hasta allá , tenia que llegar a las 9:00am y se levanto con algo de sueño aun a prepararse un café y prepararse para salir, la noche anterior había sido sumamente complicada se quedo pensando en la canción de Quinn y pensando en que quedaron en hablar pero sus obligaciones estaban primero pero igual sabia que esa conversación se daría estando o no ella en la ciudad_

_Cuando ya se encontraba lista para salir, se dispuso a ingresar al dormitorio de Santana para avisarle que partía_

Q: Santana, San despierta

S: No Britt , no quiero tener sexo ahorita tengo sueño

Q: Carajo Santana soy Quinn!

S: Quinnie ¡ ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que es pecado levantarme tan temprano verdad

Q:Ya me voy al pueblo, vengo el fin de semana

S: Quinn ¿Por qué tan rápido? Esos jefes tuyos son tan manipuladores

Q: Sabes que es un buen trabajo y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad

S:¿Te llevas las llaves de la casa?

Q: Si , pero solo lo acepto porque es difícil un lugar un lugar donde vivir en pocas horas

S: Ya ya , quédate en la casa nomas ¿si? Hay suficiente espacio para las nosotras tres Lucy y un millón de personas mas

Q: No exageres, ya me voy

S:¿quieres que le diga algo a Rachel?

Q: Dile que vuelvo el fin de semana, que hablaremos el sábado

S: Cuídate y por favor me llamas cuando llegues

Q:Te llamare , cuídate y le das un beso a Britt

_Quinn salió de la casa, tomo su maleta y la coloco en su auto, dio una mirada a todo su alrededor y salió de allí, condujo tranquila hasta llegar al edificio donde seria su nuevo trabajo, administraría conjuntamente con el hijo del dueño una cadena de restaurantes pero ella llevaría todo el trabajo en oficinas , no tenia que ir hacia los restaurantes a menos que su presencia sea requerida , se dirigió hacia la puerta y se encontró con una amable recepcionista_

RE:Buenos días señorita ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

Q:Buenos días Soy Quinn Fabray y busco a Taylor Jackson

RE:Es la primera oficina a la derecha, ingrese nomas que Taylor ya la esta esperando

Q: Gracias

_Quinn ingreso hacia aquella oficina donde no había nadie , tomo asiento y en menos de dos minutos ingreso una pelirroja con un cuerpo espectacular vestida con un pantalón sastre una blusa manga corta muy ajustada y el cabello suelo, hablaba por teléfono_

T:Ya te dije que para ese tipo de cosas no deberías llamarme, la decisión la tomas tu y pun..

_Taylor no pudo continuar hablando, quedo totalmente impresionada al ver a Quinn_

T:Te llamo luego

_Colgó el teléfono y miro a Quinn de pies a cabeza_

T:No debería estar permitido que bellezas como tu interrumpa en mi oficina a estas horas de la mañana

_Quinn se sonrojo ante lo dicho pero a la vez se sintió incomoda_

Q:Creo que me equivoque de oficina, busco a Taylor Jackson

T:Pues esa soy yo

Q:Pero yo creí que eras..

T ¿Hombre porque me llamo Taylor? Suele pasar, lo que pasa es que siempre dicen el señor Taylor y ahora le dejo todo a su hijo, pero te contare que a mi hermano no le interesa la empresa y a mi si y bueno la coincidencia que el también me puso Taylor entiendo tu confusión

Q:Quinn Fabray

_Quinn extendió su mano y Taylor al tomarla la beso mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn a los ojos_

T:Eres muy bonita Quinn Fabray , espero no seas casada ni tengas novio… o novia

_Taylor se la pasaba coqueteándole a Quinn y ella solo se sentía cada vez mas incomoda_

Q:Pues si, tengo novia se llama Rachel y no sabes lo linda que es

_Quinn se sorprendió ella misma de lo que acababa de decir pensaba en que momento se le había ocurrido decir tal sonsera_

T:¿Rachel? Que lindo nombre, ¿y hace cuanto que estas con ella?

Q:Pues hace como 12 años desde que somos adolescentes y nos casaremos pronto

_Quinn seguía diciendo cosas sin pensar y Taylor seguía coqueteando_

T:Eso es mucho tiempo, seguro la amas mucho

Q: Mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo

_Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al decir esto, sabia que esta afirmación era totalmente cierta, sabia y estaba convencida que amaba a Rachel_

T:Bueno querida novia de Rachel, te mostrare las instalaciones y en que consiste el trabajo pero te mantendré cerca a mi, yo no soy celosa

* * *

_Santana y Brittany se encontraban tomando desayuno_

B:Santana sabes que te amo pero estos huevos con tocino no te quedaron tan bien como los de Quinn

S:Entonces cásate con Quinn

B:Santi no seas celosa, y sabes bien que es cierto

S:Si amor tienes razón, Quinn cocida de manera espectacular, también extraño que ella prepare el desayuno

B:Que te parece si mejor vamos a desayudar al centro, de paso vemos algunas cositas para Lucy

S:Si amor yo creo que es lo mejor para las dos

_Cuando Brittany y Santana se disponían a Salir de su casa se encontraron con una Rachel muy contenta llegando_

R:Chicas buenos días ¿A dónde van?

B:A desayudar ,Quinn no esta y necesitamos comida de verdad

R:¿y donde esta Quinn?

S:Se fue a la ciudad a ver cosas de su trabajo

R:Esta bien, vamos a desayunar

_Santana sintió un poco de alivio a ver que Rachel no hizo mas preguntas con respecto a Quinn, ya tendría tiempo de conversar con ella y explicarle que Quinn no volvería hasta el fin de semana_

* * *

_Taylor le daba las últimas indicaciones a Quinn_

T:Esta será tu oficina, estas cerquita a mi

_Esto último se lo dijo al oído y Quinn simplemente no atinaba a nada_

Q:Esta bien

_Taylor salio de aquella oficina y Quinn suspiro pesadamente, se sentía muy incomoda ante los acosos de Taylor, por mas que ella sea muy guapa no era forma para tratarla, ella la estaba acosando_

_Quinn alzo su teléfono y llamo a su mejor amiga_

S:Quinnie ¿Cómo estas?

Q:Mal San este trabajo es muy bien pero la dueña me esta acosando

S:¿Cómo que te acosa? Explícame

Q:Si se la pasa mandándome indirectas

S:Tranqula , si se pasa te vas de allí

Q:Pero el trabajo es muy bueno y la paga mas

S:Bueno entonces aguanta un poco y ve que sucede,

Q:Si esta bien, ¿hablaste con Rach?

S:Justo acabamos de dejarla en el mercado dijo que compraría unas cosas para preparar una cena en casa mas tarde pero no le dije que tu no volverías hoy

Q:Pero porque no hablaste con ella, debiste decirle

S:Pero te estoy diciendo que no pude ella se fue tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo

Q:Bueno llámala y dile

S:No la voy a llamar, cuando venga a casa le diremos

Q:Mejor es que la llames ahora y le digas

S:Es que Britt quiere comer comida de verdad y pues ya no estas aquí para que prepares la cena entonces mi hija no crecerá bien alimentada y..

Q:Basta Santana, que llames a Rachel ahora

_Taylor ingreso a la oficina de Quinn y la quedo viendo desde el marco de la puerta_

Q:San tengo que cortar , mi jefa esta aquí y debo continuar con mi trabajo

S:Ahora entiendo, es una mujer la que te acosa

Q:San te llamo mas tarde y no dejes de llamar a Rachel

Quinn cortó la llamada y veía como Taylor se acercaba directamente hacia ella

T:Con quien hablabas ¿con Rachel?

Q:No , con mi mejor amiga

T:Y porque no llamas a Rachel , debe estar pensando en ti

Q:Ella esta ocupada ahora, comprando cosas para la cena

_Taylor se acercó mas a ella y cerca de sus labios hablo_

T:Si tu fueras mía yo no estuviera ocupada para ti nunca

_Quinn no podía seguir aguantando mas de esto y cuando iba a hablar_

T:Te informo que saldré un rato y vuelvo en una hora, espero que me digas que te parecieron esos balances financieros que te traje y mas tarde debes encontrarte con el contador para que decidamos si abrir un local nuevo

Q:Esta bien Taylor

* * *

_Rachel llegaba muy animada con las compras hechas a casa de Santana y Brittany_

R:Hola Britt

B:Rach pasa, ya te estábamos esperando

_Rachel sonrió e ingreso a la casa y fue directamente a la cocina_

R:Britt ¿Dónde esta Santana?

B:Fue a conversar con uno de esos socios que tiene para coordinar el traspaso de su despacho antes de la fecha, ya no debe tardar

R:¿Y porque quiere adelantar las cosas?

B:Pues por quien mas sino es por Quinn

R:¿Y que tiene que ver Quinn con la decisión de Santana

B:Como que que tiene que ver , Quinn se fue esta mañana ya a vivir a la ciudad ¿no te lo dijo?

_Rachel sintió con si un balde de agua fría callera sobre ella, no pensó escuchar algo asi, pensó que Quinn tardaría un poco mas en irse_

R:Como que ya se fue , no lo sabia

B:Si ayer en la mañana se lo dijeron y a nosotras nos lo dijo en la noche

R:No puedo creerlo, ¿sabes si regresara?

B:Le dijo a San que el fin de semana pero la verdad no lo creo , tiene que adaptarse aun a su nuevo empleo y se que le será difícil

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba conversando amenamente con aquel contador, le parecio una persona totalmente agradable, después de todos los sucesos extraños en su dia era la única persona amable con ella_

C:Entonces ¿quedamos así señorita Fabray?

Q:Llameme Quinn

C:De acuerdo Quinn , hablamos en un rato mas

_Aquel hombre salió de la pequeña sala de juntas donde se encontraban, Quinn se dispuso a acomodar los documentos que tenia y se disponía a salir cuando Taylor ingreso_

T:Lo siento bonita , tarde mas de lo que pensé

Q:No te preocupes, voy a mi oficina

_Quinn intento salir pero Taylor la detuvo_

T:No, mejor no te vayas y nos conocemos un poquito mas

Q:No es necesario

T:Mira rubia, ya me canse de este juego, te lo voy a poner bien fácil, o me haces caso o simplemente pierdes el empleo

Q:¿sabes que? Metete tu trabajo por donde mejor te parezca, yo me largo de aquí

_Quinn salió muy enfadada de aquella oficina, tomo sus cosas , salió del edificio y subió hacia su auto, se apoyó contra el volante y no podía creer todo lo que había tenido que pasar aquel día, al punto de querer denunciar a aquella mujer , se sentía sumamente indignada, intento llamar a Santana pero la llamada no entraba, así que sin mas empezó a conducir de nuevo hacia su pueblo_

* * *

_Rachel se encontraba mirando a la nada, sentada en el mueble de casa de las chicas_

S:Hey Rach, ya es muy tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte en la que era la habitación de Quinn

R:No San , no te preocupes yo ya me voy a mi casa

S:¿Segura?

R:Si segura no te preocupes

_Rachel salió de la casa de Santana y Quinn y se dio cuenta que la lluvia se avecinaba, unas cuantas gotas cayeron en su rostro , no pudo evitar sonreír ya que sabia que Quinn amaba la lluvia y muchas veces le encantaba salir a caminar cuando esta llegaba a su pueblo_

_Rachel decidió sentarte en el borde de la vereda a sentir como caiga la lluvia sobre ella, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a filtrarse en su rostro pero como su rostro se encontraba mojado por la lluvia tranquilamente la podía disimular, cuando por fin decidió pararse para ir a su casa las luces de un auto la iluminaron por completo y ella se dio cuenta que ese era el auto de Quinn_

Q:Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí?, estas empapada

R:Pues me quede hasta hace una media hora aquí en casa de las chicas y pues cuando empezó la lluvia no pude dejar de pensar en ti y quise quedarme aquí por si ocurría el milagro de que volvieras

Q:Yo iba a volver el fin de semana , se lo dije a Santana

R:Pues no me dijo nada pero no importa, yo creo que ya me voy

Q:No , no voy a permitir que te vayas así, ven vamos a dentro de la casa

_Quinn y Rachel ingresaron a la casa, y Quinn la llevo hasta su habitación_

Q:Toma esta toalla sécate y ponte esta ropa que se que te queda, yo mientras tanto iré a hablar con Santana

_Quinn toco la puerta del cuarto de Santana y Brittany_

S:Quinnie , has vuelto, pensé que tardaría en verte

Q:No podía quedarme allá, esta tipa me estaba volviendo loca, intento sobrepasarse conmigo

S:Tranquila , ya estas en casa

Q:Si, me voy a dormir, tuve un día muy pesado, mañana hablamos

S:Esta bien ,pero conversamos en el desayuno, para mañana quiero panqueques

Q:Seran panqueques para cuatro

S:¿Para cuatro?

Q:Si, Rachel se esta quedando a dormir

S:¿Qué?

Q:Me la encontré afuera y le dije que se quedara, no iba a permitir que caminara con esta lluvia hacia su casa

S:Bueno como quieras, y es bueno tenerte en casa

Q:Buenas noches San

_Quin ingreso a su habitación y se encontró a Rachel parada en la puerta esperándola_

R:Me das una frazada para dormir en el mueble

Q:No , estas loca

R:Pero tendré frio

Q: Dormiras en mi cama , vamos acuéstate y cierra esa puerta

_Ambas se acomodaron el la cama y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones_

Q:Que duermas bien

R:Hasta mañana Quinn

* * *

Hola

Espero que les guste el cap, disfrute mucho escribiendolo

Aqui ya es de madrugada asi que espero que tengas dulces sueños de sabor a chocolate

Besos

Cristina

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta


	15. Chapter 15

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación

* * *

**_Brittany y Santana les habían insistido a Rachel y Quinn para hacer una pijamada en casa de Brittany, ya que los padres de esta habían salido de viaje , Santana quería darle una "pequeña ayuda "a Rachel ya que ellas se gustaban y aun no eran novias._**

**_Después de muchos juegos y comida ellas ya estaban listas para dormir_**

**S:Bueno ustedes duermen allá y nosotras aquí**

**Q:No vayan a hacer nada que me traume de por vida**

**_Todas rieron y se dispusieron a dormir_**

**_Como a las dos horas Rachel no podía dormir, tenia a Quinn al lado y se sentía súper nerviosa , lo que ella no sabia es que Quinn también se sentía nerviosa, una al lado de la otra sin poder dormir, Rachel no pudo aguantar mas y se sentó sobre aquel colchón inflable sobre en cuan "dormía"_**

**Q:¿Te encuentras bien?**

**R:Este… si .. Solo que no puedo conciliar el sueño**

**Q:Yo tampoco…. ¿las chicas ya están dormidas?**

**R:Si , míralas , se ven tan tiernas**

**Q :Pues si...**

**_Quinn apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rachel que ante el contacto comenzó a respirar mas rápido de lo normal y Quinn lo noto y para que las cosas no se tornaran mas incomodas para ambas Quinn se levanto_**

**R:¿Qué haces?**

**Q:Creo que te incomodo**

**R:No Quinn como me vas a incomodar, tu jamas me incomodarías**

**_Quinn sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de Rachel y ella ahora al lugar de ponerse nerviosa comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Quinn y ella solo cerro los ojos ante el contacto ,sin que Quinn pudiera darse cuenta tenia a Rachel mirándola fijamente frente a ella y sin decir palabra alguna Rachel se acercó de manera muy delicada poso un tímido beso en los labios de Quinn, fue casi un simple rose pero al mirarse nuevamente a los ojos , ambas se sonrieron y se volvieron a acostar_**

* * *

_Brittany se despertaba con mucha hambre, desde que estaba embarazada su hambre había aumentado en sobremanera y si ella despertaba temprano era porque necesitaba ir al baño o tenia hambre. Apartó el brazo de Santana con delicadeza para no despertarla, de dio un beso en la cabeza_

B:Te amo amor de mi vida, pero debo buscar comida

_Una Santana bastante dormida hablo_

S:Si amor ..déjame dormir un poco

_Britanny sabia que no podía despertar a Santana así que sin hacer mucho ruido se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, se sirvió yogurt con cereal en un tazón , se acercó al mueble de casa y cuando iba a prender la tele se dio cuenta que la maleta de Quinn se encontraba en la sala, cerca de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa se acercó hacia el cuarto de su amiga y se llevo con una gran sorpresa, Rachel tenia la cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn y ambas estaban fundidas y enredadas, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección como piezas de rompecabezas, se les veía tan lindas y cómodas juntas que Brittany no aguanto y salió disparada hacia su dormitorio_

B:San, amor despierta, tienes que ver esto

S:Britt, por favor princesa déjame dormir un poco mas

B:Tienes que ver a Rachel y a Quinn

_Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos_

S:No me digas….

B:Si parecen un par de angelitos

_Santana no aguanto y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de su amiga_

S:Brittany, yo pensé encontrarlas desnudas o algo

B:No amor, si hubieran estado desnudas pues no te llamo, pero no me lo niegues, se ven hermosas

S:Si, se ven tiernas y tengo un presentimiento

B: ¿Cuál?

S: Que ellas pronto volverán a estar juntas

B:Si, veras que si

_La mañana continuo avanzando y Quinn de manera muy delicada abrió los ojos y noto a Rachel a su lado, se sintió un poco confundida pero a la vez se sintió bien, así que muy despacio fue separándose del cuerpo de Rachel y se dirigió a la cocina hoy tenia que hacer panqueques para cuatro._

_Le hecho una mirada a la casa y al entrar a la sala pudo ver a Brittany y Santana acostadas en el sofá abrasadas y dormidas_

Q:San, despierta, Britt se puede caer

S:Buenos días Quinn, es que Britt se despertó muy temprano a comer y luego nos sentamos aquí y sin querer nos quedamos dormidas

B:Quinnie , pensé que no te veria nunca mas

Q:Como puedes pensar eso

_Quinn abrazo a Brittany y le dio un tierno beso en la frente_

B:Quinnie, te vimos dormir con Rach, se veían tan tiernas

S:¿no hiciste nada verdad?

Q:No Santana , como crees

_Rachel ingreso a la sala y vio a todas sus amigas reunidas_

R:Buenos días chicas

B:¿Qué tal dormiste?

R:Pues muy bien

_Rachel miro tímidamente a Quinn y esta sonrió_

S:Bueno basta de charlas, Quinn mueve tu trasero hacia la cocina que tres mujeres y media tienen hambre

B:Lo de media lo dices por Lucy

S:Como crees es por Rachel

Q:Bueno basta Santana , si quieres tomar desayuno rápido necesito que todas muevan la mano

_Todas comenzaron a ayudar para avanzar rápido el desayuno_

Q:Rachel , Santana ya pueden sentarse que Britt ya tiene listo el jugo de naranja

_Rachel tomo asiento mientras Santana ya se acercaba a la mesa_

B:Amor, ¿puedes traer mis vitaminas?

S:Ya amor

_El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar_

Q:Santana Britt alguna puede contestar

R:Quinn, las chicas no están

Q:¿puedes contestar tu Rach?

R:Claro

_Rachel tomo el teléfono y contesto_

R:Hola

T:Hola ¿Quinn?

R:No soy Quinn, ella no puede contestar, habla Rachel

T:Rachel, que bueno que eres tu, quería hablar con tu novia pero si esta ocupada la puedo llamar después

R:¿Mi novia?

T:Si, habla Taylor, por favor dile que quería perdirle disculpas por lo sucedido ayer y pues que puede retomar al trabajo y no volveré a intentar nada con ella, que en cuanto pueda me de una llamada

R:Claro, yo le digo a mi novia

T:Gracias Rachel

_Todas se sentaron en la mesa para degustar el desayuno_

Q:¿Quién era?

R:Era una chica llamada Taylor, me dijo que le dijera a mi novia que la disculpara por lo de ayer y que podía regresar a su trabajo

_Quinn se sonrojo y no sabia donde meterse_

S:Taylor es tu jefa acosadora ¿verdad?

Q:Si

B:¿Y de que novia hablaba?

_Quinn sin poder obviar aquella conversación comenzó hablar_

Q:Bueno lo que paso ayer es que mi jefa ,Taylor, se la paso acosándome todo el día, es por eso que me regrese y pues si te dijo que le dijeras a tu novia, es porque le invente que Rachel era mi novia

_Quinn quedo en silencio y todas se miraron y ninguna pudo aguantar la risa y Quinn no entendía, pensó que Rachel se molestaría o que Santana diría algo al respecto_

Q:No entiendo ¿de que se ríen?

S:Es que no puedo dejar de imaginarme a esa tipa acosándote y tu diciendo "no déjame que mi novia Rachel se molestara"

Q:No fue asi

R:Y sabiendo ella que supuestamente tenias novia no paro de acosarte

Q:Pues no , no le importaba, dijo que no era celosa

_Y las risas se volvieron a oir y a Quinn no le quedo de otra que participar de esa risa_

_Cuando estaba por terminar el celular de Rachel empezó a sonar_

R:Un momento, es mi mama

_Rachel se paro de la mesa y salio de la cocina_

S:Aparentemente a Rachel no le molesto la idea de que le dijeras a tu jefa que estas tu novia

Q:Pues no, pero igual , no quería decirle

S:Pero viste que se lo tomo bien, asi que tranquila

_Rachel regreso a la cocina_

R:Chicas , adoro estar aquí pero tengo que ir a mi casa

S:Como que ya estas bien grande para que tu mami te diga que hacer

R:No es por ella, es por mi papa pero bueno tengo que ir

B:¿nos veremos mas tarde?

R:Si , claro pero tengo una idea

S:¿Cuál?

R:Las espero en el lago a las 3:00pm , quiero recordar viejos tiempos

Q:Me parece una idea genial, extraño el lago

B:Si, yo quiero nadar , extraño cuando habían patos

R:Bueno , las espero

* * *

_Rachel llegaba a su casa y venia a sus padres sentados en la sala de su casa_

PR:Hasta que por fin llegas, el hecho que ya seas mayor de edad y que vivas en otro lugar no te quita que respetes la casa de tus padres

R:Papa , basta

PR:Por cierto ¿en donde esta tu esposo?

R:Se fue a la ciudad a hacer cosas de su trabajo, eso tampoco a ti te importa

Pr:¿Tu crees que yo no se lo que estas haciendo?

R:Y a ver que se supone que hago

PR:Estar todo el dia con Santana y la mujer con la que comparte su vida, y con Quinn Fabray

R:Y eso que de malo tiene, creci con ellas , no las veo hace años y soy una mujer adulta , simplemente déjame en paz

_Rachel dejo hablando solo a su padre y se fue a su dormitorio, ella ya no iba a permitir que el ni nadie interrumpa en su felicidad_

* * *

_La hora pactada había llegado Qunn , Brittany y Santana ya se encontraban en el lago pero no veian a Rachel,Brittany no aguanto y se avento al lago sin importarle su embarazo_

S:Brittany por Dios ¡! Tienes una bebe adentro

B:Santana tienes que venir, el agua esta rica

S:Ya voy

_Quinn simplemente balanceaba sus pies dentro del agua mirando como sus amigas nadaban y jugaban como en los viejos tiempos_

R:Hola

Q:Hola Rachel. Tardaste en venir

R:En realidad no, estaba adentro de la cabaña

Q:¿Y que hacías?

R:Ven y te lo mostrare

Q:Esta bien, ya venimos chicas

_San y Britt seguían en lo suyo mientras Rachel y Quinn entraban a la cabaña_

_La cara de Quinn cambio la apariencia de su rostro cuando vio como había quedado la cabaña_

Q:Rachel….esta igual a cuando..

R:Si, la trate de dejar igual que cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez

Q:Se ve increíble, no se que decir

R:No es necesario que digas nada, bueno si solo dime ¿te gusto como quedo?

Q:No me gusto. Simplemente me encanto, me encanta, me trae tantos lindos recuerdos

R:¿Te imaginas si este lugar hablara?

Q:Diria lo mucho que te ame

_Rachel se quedo en silencio porque al escuchar eso pensó en que Quinn dijo "te ame" ¿es que acaso Quinn ya no la amaba?_

Q:Rachel, ¿estas bien?

R:Si claro que si, bueno ya que viste como quedo la cabaña, ¿regresamos al lago?

Q:No

R:¿Y porque no?

_Quinn se armó de valor, el momento había llegado_

Q:Dime porque te fuiste, lo quiero saber hoy y ahora

_Rachel suspiro y empezó a hablar_

R:Mi padre me obligo a irme porque descubrió que tu y yo éramos novias y no lo soporto…¿te acuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos que nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa y tu querías que duerma contigo esa noche?

* * *

**_Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en la casa de esta última, despidiéndose_**

**Q:no me quiero ir**

**R:Yo no quiero que te vayas**

**Q:Entonces hacemos algo**

**R:Dime amor**

**Q:Hoy en la noche te espero en mi casa, te hago entrar por la puerta trasera y en la mañana vuelves y nadie se dio cuenta**

**R:Hare lo posible por ir**

**Q:Te amo Rachel**

**R:Y yo a ti mi amor**

* * *

R:Toda la conversación que tuvimos la escucho mi padre y el espero en la sala a ver si yo salía y pues yo pensaba ir a tu casa

* * *

**PR:a donde crees que vas Rachel**

**R:Papá ¿Qué haces aquí sentado?**

**PR:Te hice una pregunta Rachel , a donde pensabas ir**

**R:Yo a ninguna parte**

**PR:Eres una mentirosa, una asquerosa mentirosa**

**_El padre de Rachel le tiro una cachetada y esta no supo reaccionar_**

**PR:Todo lo que has venido haciendo con esa chica se acabó aquí , tu no serás igual que Santana tu te iras de aquí**

* * *

R:Mi padre solo me subió al auto y me llevo a la parada de bus, llamo a mis tios y ellos me recogieron, me tuvieron encerrada muchos días y luego llego mi padre y dijo algo que yo no quería escuchar

* * *

**PR:Si te vuelves a intentar comunicar con Santana o con esa chica yo misma me voy a encargar de que ella desaparezca y me daría mucha pena dejar a Judy sin su hermosa hija menor**

**_El padre de Rachel le entrego un sobre con parte del cabello de Quinn y a Rachel se le escarapelo el cuerpo_**

* * *

Q:No puedo creerlo

_Quinn daba vueltas dentro de la cabaña, no sabia que hacer , no sabia que pensar_

Q:¿Por qué te casaste?

R:Esa fue otra amenaza de mi padre, yo le comente a mi mamá que regresaría al pueblo, quería buscarte y aclarar todo y un par de días despues mi padre se apareció en la casa de mis tios y me mostro un sobre donde tenia fotos tuyas en un tren , estabas con tu mamá y el dijo que ese dia tu habías partido del pueblo y que si no me casaba con Finn el sabia donde vivias y que te tenia bastante bien vigilada

_Quinn sabia que el padre de Rachel la había tenido bien amenazada, no podía creer todo lo que Rachel le estaba contando_

R:Yo estaba mal, todos los días lloraba, pensaba en ti , yo te quería conmigo, me sentía tan culpable de de haberte dejado sola, pensé que ya no vivias aquí y tenia miedo de volver

Q: ¿Y porque Finn te trajo?

R:Porque estaba tan mal que yo tome unas pastillas para dormir y me pase de la dosis

_Quinn no sabia que decir, estuvo a punto de perder para siempre a Rachel_

R:Estuve hospitalizada un par de días y despues de eso Finn tuvo mucho temor y me trajo aquí

_Quinn se acercó hasta quedar frente de Rachel_

Q:Rachel ¿aun… aun me amas?

Rachel miro a Quinn y sonrio

R:Nunca deje de amarte Quinn

_Y sin pensar mas Quinn beso los labios de Rachel como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. El beso fue bastante torpe al principio pero luego sus bocas se reconocieron y continuaron besándose, Quinn tenia ambas manos en el rostro de Rachel y ella tomaba de la cintura a Quinn para que no pudiera separarse de ella_

* * *

_Hola_

_Espero que les guste_

_Espero ansiosa sus comentarios_

_Besos_

_Cristina_


	16. Chapter 16

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

**_Las pequeñas Santana y Rachel se encontraban en el cuarto de esta ultima hablando de sus ahora mejores amigas Quinn y Brittany, pronto seria el cumpleaños número 12 de Santana y junto a su prima conversaban de que es lo que harían_**

**S:Yo quiero que hagamos la fiesta en el lago pero mi mamá no quiere**

**R: Pero no podemos hacerla allí, sino todos te verán dándole besos a Brittany**

**S: Y eso que importa, es mi cumple y yo hago lo que quiera**

**R: No San , es mejor que no , después ya no nos dejaran salir las cuatro**

**S: Si enana tienes razón, pero es que es tan extraño lo que me pasa con ella, se supone que estas cosas nos pasarían mas grandes pero yo siento que la quiero para siempre a mi lado y no solo como mi mejor amiga ¿ si me entiendes?**

**R: Si pero no deja de ser extraño**

**S: Lo único que quiero es que seamos felices, tu , yo , Brittany y Quinn**

**_Al escuchar el nombre de Quinn a Rachel se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro_**

**S: ¿a ti te gusta Quinn como a mi Brittany?**

**_Rachel contesto algo exaltada_**

**R: Santana como dices eso, no ella es mi mejor amiga, aun estamos chicas para pensar en eso**

**S: ¿Sabes algo Rach? Cuando ese lazo que te une a esa persona especial es super grande, no importa la edad**

**_Rachel quedo mirando sorprendida a Santana quien la miraba sonriente. La madre de Santana ingreso a la habitación de su hija_**

**MS: Pequeñas ya es tarde para que sigan hablando, Rachel ya ve a tu cuarto a descansar**

**S: No mami deja que Rachel duerma hoy aquí conmigo que estamos conversando**

**MS:¿Y se puede saber de qué hablan?**

**S: Claro mami, hablamos del amor**

**_La madre de Santana la miro y sonrió_**

**MS: Bueno Rachel si quieres quedarte aquí esta noche hazlo pero por favor no se desvelen que mañana hay escuela**

**R: Si tia, nosotras no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela**

**_La madre de Santana salió del dormitorio y las niñas se acomodaron para dormir_**

**S: Claro que quiero llegar temprano a la escuela, quiero ver a Brittany**

**R: y yo a Quinn…**

* * *

_El beso continuaba ,mediante el beso se transmitían los "te amo" nunca dichos los "me hiciste falta" y los "nunca te voy a dejar" , mientras se besaban ambas lloraban , pero ninguna era capaz de cortar el beso pero al falta de aire las obligo a se quedaron con las frentes pegadas y se regalaban sonrisas, Rachel todo nuevamente a Quinn por la cintura y la abrazo_

R: Perdoname, quiero escuchar decir que me perdonas, por haberte dejado 8 años, por no ser valiente y mandar al diablo a mis padres, por haberte hecho llorar dime Quinn , dime que me perdonas

_Quinn tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Rachel_

Q: No tengo nada que perdonarte, las cosas se pucieron en nuestra contra pero ahora estas aquí conmigo y ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

R:Te lo prometo , te voy a hacer feliz por todos los días que lloraste, te voy a amar hasta que mi alma ya no pueda mas y aun después de eso te seguire amando

_Quinn no aguanto y volvió a besar los labios de Rachel, sus bocas y sus lenguas se reconocían denuevo , estaban en su casa , en su sitio , un lugar del que jamás debieron separarse_

Q: Tenemos tanto de que hablar, las cosas que haremos, ya no mas pueblo , les cerraremos la boca a todos, Dios ¡! Son muchas cosas ,

R: Tranquila ¿si? Primero lo primero, nos debemos una conversación tranquila pero aquí no se puede

Q: Vamos a mi departamento

R: ¿tienes un departamento

Q: desde que vivo con Britt y San no voy mas para alla, es mas esta en venta

R: Entonses si te parece ,vamos para alla pero les avisamos a las chicas

_Rachel y Quinn salieron de la cabaña tomadas de las manos y a lo lejos vieron a Britt y a San jugando en el lago, mediante se fueron acercando se dieron cuenta que no eran simples juegos inocentes_

R:¿pero que hacen? Acaso están…

Q: Si , lo están haciendo asi que no se darán cuenta que nos estamos llendo

R: Gritare porsiacaso

_Y Rachel grito para que ellas la escucharan_

R: Santana Britt vamos a estar en el departamento de Quinn!

_Y solo se escuchaban risas y ¿gemidos? Por parte de ellas_

Q: Es inútil, déjalas que cuando Lucy nazca no podrán hacer nada

* * *

_Rachel y Quinn llegaron rápido al departamento_

Q: Por favor Rachel , pasa

R: Quinn, es muy lindo tu departamento, esta tan bien decorado

Q: Pues si, aunque si ves para alla, veras la montonera de cosas que serán llevabas a la cuidad y los muebles iran al sotano de la casa de mis padres, aun no se cuanto tiempo me quede en casa de Britt y San, cuando ya tenga mi lugar propio en la ciudad mandare traer las cosas que necesite

R: Quinn

Q: Si, dime

R: Yo creo que vamos a necesitar todos estos muebles antes de tiempo

Q: ¿Por qué no entiendo?

R: Porque yo me quiero ir contigo a la ciudad y pues no creo que Britt y San nos quieran tener todo el dia en su casa

_Quinn miro fijamente a los ojos de Rachel y se lanzo a besarla, el beso tierno que ellas tenían comenzó a hacerse uno mas pasional, ya no solo los labios las unian sino también sus manos que buscaban desesperadas por tocar un poco mas , Rachel sin perder mucho tiempo puso sus manos debajo del polo de Quinn quien al sentir el contacto dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios que sin duda estremeció a comenzó a llevar a Rachel a su dormitorio sin soltarse de aquel beso que las estaba llevando a la locura, Quinn se dejo caer en la cama y Rachel la miraba con devoción_

R: Eres perfecta

Q: Soy perfecta cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado

_Rachel fue la que inicio el beso ahora pero sin perder mucho tiempo quito la parte superior de la vestimenta de Quinn quien se sonrojo ante esto_

R: Me gusta ver que aun produzco esos efectos en ti

_Quinn no se detuvo y también ayudo a Rachel a desprenderse de la ropa, los besos las caricias y las manos perdidas por el cuerpo de la otra derivaron a que ambas quedaran desnudas_

Q: Extrañe tus manos en mi cuerpo, extrañe tus besos sobre mi cuello, te extrañe tanto dentro de mi

R: Ya no me diras nunca mas que me extrañas , porque viviré pegada a ti, desde hoy y para siempre

_Rachel sin pensarlo mucho introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Quinn quien gimió ante esto, los movimientos comenzaron lentos pero a medida que la excitación aumentaba , Rachel no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos a Quinn quien sonreía al sentir a Rachel dentro de ella_

Q:te ..Te amo Rachel

R: Tambien te amo Quinn

_Los movimientos continuaban y antes de que Rachel pudiera resistirse Quinn ya estaba entrando en ella, ambas empezaron a sincronizar sus movimientos al punto que ambas disfrutaban de igual manera, besos gemidos caricias y unas cuantas lagrimas fueron lo que ese dormitorio escuchaba, siento testigo de dos almas que se entregaban amor dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, dos almas que nunca debieron separarse_

_Ambas llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, Rachel delicadamente comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Quinn mientras ella intentaba recobrar la respiración poco a poco_

R: No puedo creer que estemos asi, juntas como antes

Q: Todo será mejor que antes, solo que aun tenemos mucho que conversar

R: Que te parece si conversamos mañana, hoy quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido

_Quinn simplemente sonrió y recibió gustosa nuevamente los besos y caricias de Rachel , tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido_

_La mañana no se hizo esperar, se pasaron prácticamente toda la noche haciendo el amor, recuperando el tiempo sonido de la puerta las saco de aquel transe que se encontraban_

R: Quinnie, amor despierta, creo que tocan la puerta

Q: Esta bien , voy a ver quien es

_Quinn se puso una bata y salió dispuesta a ver quien tocaba a su puerta_

S:Como es posible que te desaparezcas tantas horas y yo no sepa nada de ti

Q:Santana no fueron tantas horas además…

S:¿Cómo que no fueron tantas horas, Quinn son las 2:00 de la tarde ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

_Una Rachel algo adormilada salió de la habitación_

R:Amor, ¿Quién era?

B:Por Dios ¡ Rachel y Quinn tuvieron sexo

_Quinn y Rachel se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Brittany_

S:¿Alguna de las dos me puede explicar que demonios esta pasando?

_Rachel se acerco hacia donde estaba Quinn , la tomo de la mano y empezó a hablar_

R:Mira Santana , ayer Quinn y yo conversamos y aclaramos todo lo que había sucedió , entonces

B:Entonces todo lo solucionaron con sexo

Q:No Britt no es asi, Rachel y yo nos perdonamos, y pues aquí estamos

S:Entonces, ¿quiere decir que han vuelto?

_Quinn miro a Rachel a quien tenía al lado_

Q:Rach, ¿hemos vuelto?

_La sonrisa en el rostro de todas se podía notar_

R:Quinn , amor de mi vida, ¿quieres ser mi novia de nuevo y cumplir todos los sueños que dejamos inconclusos?

Q: Si quiero Rachel, si quiero que seamos novias de nuevo

_Y ambas se regalaron un tierno beso_

S: Hasta que por fin esto se soluciona , soy feliz por ustedes

R: Gracias San, en serio por todo

B: Yo también soy feliz

S: Bueno basta de cursilerías que tenemos cosas que hacer hoy

Q: San ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

S: Vamos a ir a recibir los muebles y equipar el cuarto de Lucy , así que báñense rápido que quiero que regresemos rápido al pueblo

_Quinn y Rachel entraron al dormitorio a alistarse y Santana y Brittany se quedaron en la sala de aquel departamento_

B: Sanny

S: Dime amor

B: Se siente bien que estén juntas de nuevo, me siento muy feliz

S: Yo también princesa

B: Solo falta que tengan un bebe como nosotras y se casen

S: Con paciencia veremos a nuestros sobrinos pronto

B:Te amo Santana, gracias por haberme pedido que sea tu novia el dia que cumpliste 12

B: Yo te amo más Britt gracias a ti por aceptar

_Santana se acerco a abrazar a Brittany y besarla, luego Brittany apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras Santana empezó a acariciar el vientre de su amada, en definitiva ese era un buen día para todos, en especial para aquellas cuatro que no hacían otra cosa más que amarse._

* * *

_Hola_

_Se que es un capitulo corto pero es lo que necesitaba plasmar en este momento, tambien se que es un cap super tierno y es porque estoy de muy buen humor_

_Este cap va dedicado a una personita super especial, que a pesar de la gran distancia que nos separa siempre esta cuando la necesito Naty de mi corazon te adoro y lo sabes_

_Realmente espero sus comentarios y sugerencias_

_Besitos de chocolate_

_Cristina_


	17. Chapter 17

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Todas se encontraban en el auto de Santana listas para partir hacia la cuidad, Brittany iba de copiloto y Rachel y Quinn, bueno ellas iban prácticamente una sobre la otra en los asientos de atrás_

_Las cosas estaban muy recientes como para que Santana haga un tipo de comentario despectivo usando su singular estilo del humor, pero al ver a Quinn tan sonriente se limito a sonreír y continuar con el camino. Quinn y Rachel iba regalándose besos, mimos, caricias, realmente se habían extrañado pero algunas cosas no quedaban claras ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ya eran novias de nuevo pero ¿y su esposo?.Las dudas en la cabeza de Quinn daban vueltas pero iba a esperar el momento oportuno para poder conversar_

_Ya estaban en la carretera Brittany estaba profundamente dormida y Rachel se había quedado dormida con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Quinn mientras ella acariciaba su cabello_

S:¿Estas bien Quinnie?

Q:Si , estoy bien , feliz , es extraño ¿ sabes? Siento que por fin está conmigo, que no me va a dejar pero…

S:Pero está el tarado de su esposo, su papá y su vida en la capital, te entiendo ¿han hablado del tema?

Q:Lo único que me dijo ayer fue que íbamos a necesitar los muebles antes porque se mudaría conmigo a la ciudad pero solo dijo eso

S:Por lo menos es un primer paso, lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es sentarse y conversar de lo que harán ahora, ella ya no puede regresar ni una noche más a casa de sus padres , yo pienso que Rachel tiene que tomar una decisión hoy mismo

Q: Aprovechare el primer momento a solas que tengamos y conversaremos

_Quinn quedo en silencio mirando perdida el rostro de Rachel, tan pacifico, hasta se podía notar que en medio de su sueño ella sonreía_

_Santana noto que algunas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Quinn_

S: Quinnie, la enana te ama, aclaren las cosas es simple

Q: Tengo miedo de perderla, que solo haya sido lo de anoche y nada más, que me diga que tiene que volver o algo así

S: Si algo se yo, es que si se quedo en el pueblo fue por ti, no supongas cosas, solo conversen y si luego las cosas van mal yo misma me encargo de matarla, mira que no es muy grande para ocultar su cuerpo

_Ambas se miraron y rieron_

S: Todo estará bien, ya quita esa cara ¿si?

Q:Si Santana, está bien

_El resto del viaje continuo con normalidad, hasta que una hambrienta Brittany despertó_

B: Santana

S: Brittany ¿Qué pasa?

B: Es que tengo mucha hambre

Q: Pensé que te pasaba algo

R: ¿Qué paso?

Q: Nada , que Britt tiene hambre

S: Les parece si antes de ir a la casa pasamos a comer algo

Q: Esta bien, yo también tengo algo de hambre

Santana se estaciono en un pequeño restaurante, cerca de la que sería su nuevo hogar

R:Santana, déjame decirte que este sitio es muy bonito para vivir, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

S:Hable con una agencia inmobiliaria, buscaba un hogar tranquilo donde pudiera ver crecer a Lucy, entonces me hablaron de este barrio, había venido antes a la cuidad pero no me había dado cuenta que existía este sitio, la casa está a dos cuadras de aquí, ó sea que aparte que es tranquilo tenemos cerca este centro comercial y si te fijas para allá hay una escuela

R: Es ideal

_Santana jalo hacia un lado a Rachel_

S: Piénsalo enana , aquí podrían venir a vivir con Quinn y hacer por fin lo que ustedes quieran, nadie las molestara

R: Desde ayer lo estoy pensando, pero tengo miedo de que ella no me siga

S: Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti de nuevo, hablen por Dios , conversen y dejen de estar perdiendo en tiempo en tener sexo, que después de que lo tengan claro podrán hacerlo las veces que quieran

R: Ya, tienes razón, entremos que la chicas deben estar esperando

_Al entrar al restaurante vieron a Brittany y Quinn conversando con una hermosa morena de cabello ondulado y unos hermosos ojos verdes, lo que causo curiosidad en Rachel puesto que Santana ya la conocía_

S : No lo puedo creer, Olivia , te ves hermosa

O: Santana, que lindo volver a verte y encima me entero que seas mamá , es increíble

S: Si es grandioso

_Santana se percato que Rachel seguía con la mirada la interacción de esta misteriosa chica con sus amigas_

S: Lo siento, Olivia ella es Rachel, mi prima

O: Mucho gusto…O por Dios ¿la Rachel de Quinn?

R: Bueno me apellido Berry pero en algún momento espero ser de Quinn

_Miro sonriendo hacia Quinn_

O :Pero si eres hermosa, es obvio porque Quinn jamás me hizo caso, me diste batalla

R:¿Qué Quinn nunca te hizo caso? ¿ no entiendo?

_Las caras de las tres restantes habían cambiado_

O:Claro, Salí con Quinn un tiempo pero nunca quiso ser mi novia ni nada, lo único que hacía era hablar de ti Rachel

R:ahh ok, fue un gusto en conocerte, voy al baño

_Rachel se paro y se fue directo al baño ante la atenta mirada de las chicas_

O:Bueno yo también me voy, mi novia me está esperando en el auto solo entre a comprar comida

S:¿ Así que tienes novia?

O:Si ya más de un año, pero no les quito más tiempo, se cuidan mucho y espero verte la carita a su bebe

Q: Cuídate Livi

O:Tu también Quinn, Adiós

_Olivia salió de restaurante y las tres se quedaron mirando_

S:Que esperas Quinn, ve por Rachel ahora

_Quinn ingreso al baño y pudo ver a Rachel con el rostro húmedo por algunas lágrimas y agua que ella misma se había echado sobre el rostro_

Q:¿Qué pasa?

_Rachel solo reacciono abrazando con fuerza a Quinn_

R:Me acabo de dar cuenta que te pude haber perdido, que pudiste hacer tu vida con otra persona mientras yo estaba encerrada en aquel departamento sin hacer nada por venir, perdóname

Q: Pero eso no paso, yo estoy aquí para ti, nunca te olvide y siempre te espere

R: Quinn, tenemos que hablar

Q: Si lo sé, pero que te parece si vamos , terminamos de comer y al llegar a la casa de las chicas nos encerramos en alguna parte y no salimos hasta terminar de aclarar todo

R: Esta bien, eso haremos

_La comida estuvo divertida, las bromas de Santana y Britt hicieron que la tensión adquirida por la visita inesperada de Olivia sea olvidada._

_Llegaron a la casa y los trabajadores ya estaban esperando en la puerta_

S: Señores mil disculpas pero como ustedes comprenderán mi novia esta embaraza y primero son ella y mi hija así que necesitaban comer, así que los señores síganme por aquí

_Todos los trabajadores que acomodarían las cosas en el cuarto que sería de Lucy seguían las indicaciones de Santana, Brittany estaba agotada así que decidió ingresar al que sería su habitación y tomar una siesta y Rachel y Quinn ingresaron al dormitorio que sería de Quinn cuando la idea inicial era que Quinn viva con ellas._

Q: Esta es mi habitación

R: Es bonita

Q: Claro , la decoración la escogí yo

R: Bueno, es hora de conversar

_Ambas se sentaron en aquella cama una frente a la otra_

R:Se que debes tener tus dudas, yo estoy casada y yo soy la que falto aquí, así que empezare explicándote que Finn y yo ya estamos en un proceso de divorcio, el tiene algunos días en la capital haciendo todo lo pertinente y me dijo que cualquier cosa él me llamaría.

Q: ¿tus padres lo saben?

R: Solo mamá, sabes como es mi papá y tantas amenazas me hizo con respecto a ti que primero quiero tener todo listo y luego decirle

Q: ¿Regresaras a casa de tus padres?

R: ¿tú quieres que regrese?

Q: Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo todos los días

R:Me quedare contigo

_Ambas se quedaron calladas, ¿hasta cuando se quedara conmigo? Pensaba Quinn, respiro profundo, sabía que debía preguntar lo que tanto le causaba dudas_

Q: Rachel, en poco tiempo nosotras nos vamos a venir a vivir aquí a la ciudad, yo ya no me voy a quedar en el pueblo y lo sabes ¿Qué harás tu?

_Rachel quedo viendo a los ojos de Quinn , ella pensaba que había dejado claro ese tema_

R: Quinn, ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que íbamos a necesitar tus muebles antes de tiempo?

Q: Si claro que si

R: Pues esa es tu respuesta, pensé que te había quedado claro

Q: Dilo por favor

R:Quinn, me vendré contigo a vivir aquí a la ciudad, no creo que Santana se moleste en dejarnos quedar aquí hasta que consigamos nuestro propio lugar, yo no tengo vida sin ti , yo no me voy a separar de ti nunca

_Quinn beso con delicadeza los labios de Rachel quien automáticamente coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, poco a poco Quinn comenzó a empujar a Rachel para que ambas echadas sobre la cama, Quinn sobre Rachel, las manos de Rachel pasaron a recorrer la espalda de su amaba por debajo de la ropa, el beso que empezó como algo tierno se volvía mas pasional, Quinn invadió el cuello de Rachel dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían suspirar a la morena, cuando de pronto las interrumpieron_

S: Chicas miren como que…Que demonios!

Q: Perdona Santana

S: Les dije que dejaran de tener sexo y conversaran y lo primero que hacen es volver a tener sexo

_Ambas rieron ante el comentario de su amiga_

Q: Ya conversamos, ya está todo claro, no te preocupes

S: Esta bien, vamos que quiero que vean como quedo el cuarto de Lucy

_Cuando entraron a la habitación de la pequeña, vieron a Brittany sentada en una silla mecedora con un pequeño vestido rosa en las manos, lo miraba encantada_

_El aquel dormitorio reinaba el rosa , una cenefa de unicornios alrededor de la habitación, la pequeña cunita y sobre esta el nombre de Lucy pintado sobre aquella pared , en el techo estrellas pintadas._

Q: Es perfecto

R: Simplemente es hermoso

_Santana se acerco muy despacio a Brittany y se arrodillo a su altura para quedar frente al vientre de su amada_

S:Ya solo falta que tu salgas, el resto está hecho

_Subió su mirada hacia Brittany y le sonrió_

S: Te amo

B: Te amo

R: Quinn

Q: Dime

R:Yo también quiero un cuarto así ,pero al lugar de Lucy yo creo que dirá Alice

_Quinn volteo sorprendida ante las palabras de Rachel_

Q:¿Me estás hablando en serio?

R: Nunca en mi vida había estado tan segura de algo

Q: ¿Intentaremos tener un bebe?

R: Si solo si tu quieres

Q: Claro que quiero

R: Entonces, si es posible desde mañana lo intentamos

_Se miraron a los ojos y se regalaron un tierno beso, la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y esta vez no iban a dejar que nada malo arruine lo que estaban planeando_

* * *

_Hola !_

_Siento haberme retrasado pero aqui esta el cap_

_Espero les guste y mas espero sus comentarios_

_Besos_

_Cristina_


	18. Chapter 18

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación

* * *

_La noche había caído en aquella ciudad que por primera vez las recibía , tantos sueños , planes y un futuro juntas les esperaba allí, mientras tanto aquella cama era testigo de su amor con actos, aquel amor contenido ocho largos años , aquel amor que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía intacto y se podría decir que creciendo a pasos agigantados_

_El cuerpo bañado con una ligera cama de sudor de ambas se hacía notar entre aquellas sabanas blancas que lo único que hacían allí era estorbar a aquellos cuerpo que buscaban sentirse cada minuto más, besos caricias y manos buscándose mas era lo único que se percibía, todo resultado del amor que se tenían, amor simplemente_

Q: Ya no aguanto más, te quiero ya

R: ¿Dónde me quieres? Dilo quiero oírlo

Q: De donde nunca debiste salir, dentro de mi

_Rachel introducía dos dedos dentro de su amaba, primero de manera muy delicada, pero al notar que Quinn pedía por mas lo empezó a hacer con mayor intensidad_

R. No puedo dejar de mirarte, eres tan hermosa

_Quinn besaba de manera desesperada los labios de Rachel, la había extrañado, más de lo que ella misma podía percibir_

_Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápido y Rachel pudo darse cuenta de que Quinn estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer, y antes que pudiera grita , Rachel beso los labios de Quinn tratando de callar un poco el ruido y que sus amigas que dormían cerca de ellas no las oyeran_

_Mientras que Quinn recuperaba la respiración , Rachel llenaba de besos su rostro_

R: Amor, estaba pensando en algo

Q: Que pensabas

R. En lo que hablamos ayer de tener un bebe

Q: Yo te dije que estoy de acuerdo, hablemos con Santana y que nos dé el dato de su doctor

R: Es un paso muy importante, y yo quiero hacerlo pero aun tenemos muchas cosas por resolver

Q: Bueno solo recuerda que en poco tiempo ya nos vendremos a vivir aquí, así que esperemos que todo se resuelva rápido

R: Yo también…muero por verle la carita

Q: ¿a Lucy?

R: No tonta, a Alice

Q: Sera mágico

R: Sera mi princesa, una princesa igual a ti

_Y así hablando quedaron dormidas_

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó primero como era su costumbre, sin hacer mucho ruido se metió a bañar y cambio de ropa para preparar el desayuno, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Brittany se despierte y tenga ganas de comer y Quinn amaba consentirla

Tenía todo casi listo cuando una Britt en estado totalmente de zombie ingresaba a la cocina

B:Quinnie, tengo..

Q: hambre, lo sé , ven siéntate que te voy sirviendo

B: ¿Por qué no me hice tu novia y tuve que hacerme novia de Santana? , ella no sabe cocinar, si no hubiera sido por mi moríamos de hambre, pero desde que estoy embarazada me da asco estar cocinando

Q: Tranquila Britt, que mientras yo esté aquí, voy a consentirte y cocinarte

_No paso mucho tiempo para que Santana y Rachel llegaran a la cocina_

S: Huele muy bien Quinn

Q: Gracias

R: Es cierto amor, todo se ve muy rico

Q: Entonces dejen de hablar y coman

R ; Por cierto, me hubieras levantado y yo te ayudaba

S: Para que, ¿para que lo hicieran también en mi cocina? No te basto con el escándalo que hicieron

R:Pero..

B: Si se les escucho, pero no se preocupen, nosotras esperamos a que ustedes dejaran de hacer bulla para nosotras hacerlo

S: Britt ! A ellas no les interesa

_El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila hasta que el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar_

R: Perdón, es mi mama

Q: Tranquila, contesta

R: Si mama

MR: Hija donde estas metida, llevo dos días sin saber de ti

R: Estoy en la ciudad con Brittany Santana y Quinn

MR: ¿Volvieron?

R: Si mama volví con Quinn

_Quinn no pudo disimular su sonrisa_

MR: Que bueno, sabes que realmente me alegra mucho pero hija tienes que hacer las cosas bien, Finn ha llamado dos veces preguntando por ti y yo ya no se que decirle a tu padre, por favor, ven lo más rápido que puedas

R: Esta bien mamá ya no te preocupes que nosotras en un rato más estemos por allá

Q: ¿Sucede algo?

R: Que mi papá anda preguntando por mi y que Finn ha llamado un par de veces a preguntar por mi

S: ¿Pero tú no tenias ya las cosas claras con el costal de papas?

R: Claro que si, solo que me tiene que avisar si yo tengo que ir a firmar algo y esas cosas, imagino que habrá sido por eso la llamada

S: Yo soy de la idea de que hoy mismo saques tus cosas y las lleves para mi casa y ya nos quedamos todas allí hasta que finalmente nos mudemos aquí

B: ¿vendrás a vivir aquí con nosotras?

R: Si Britt, hare mi vida aquí con ustedes pero principalmente con Quinn, es con ella que quiero estar y de quien no debí separarme

Q: Pero eso ya paso, así que hoy resuelve las cosas con tus padres te vienes para la casa de Santana

R: Si eso hare

S: Bueno terminen rápido para irnos que mañana tengo una reunión importante con mis socios y si sigo aquí no querré regresar nunca al pueblo

_Las cuatro terminaron rápido de desayudar, y partieron de vuelta al pueblo pero antes de irse completamente Quinn tenía que hacer una parada_

S: Donde es Quinn

Q: Aquel edificio de la derecha

_Santana estaciono el auto y miro a Quinn_

S: No tardes mucho que el viaje es largo

Q: No , solo serán unos segundos, ¿vienes Rachel?

R: ¿A dónde?

Q: Tu solo sígueme

_Ambas entraron a aquel edificio donde una amable recepcionista las recibió_

RE: Buenos días ¿en que las puedo ayudar?

Q: Buenos día, busco a Taylor Jackson

_Y antes que la recepcionista pudiera contestar una Taylor muy sonriente aparecía en la escena_

T: Quinn Fabray, pensé que jamás te volvería ver

Q: Como estas Taylor

T: Pues con mucho trabajo

Q: Taylor, ella es mi novia, Rachel

T: Mucho gusto Rachel, eres una mujer afortunada

R; Lo sé, muchas gracias

T: Bueno Quinn dime a que se debe el motivo de tu visita

Q: Queria hablarte acerca del empleo

T: ¿y ya te decidiste en venir a trabajar aquí?

Q:Si, claro que sí, es una excelente oferta pero la verdad me va a tomar un par de semanas venirme del todo a la ciudad, sabes que actualmente yo vivo en el pueblo y Rachel y yo aun no encontramos donde vivir

T: No te preocupes por eso Quinn, aquí te vamos esperar, solo dime que si podemos contar contigo

Q: Claro que si, solo dame un par de semanas

T: Perfecto, nos vemos en un par de semanas

Q: Asi es

T: Cuidate Quinn y fue un gusto conocerte Rachel

R: Lo mismo digo

_Salieron de aquel edificio y subieron al auto_

R. Solo espero que no me cambies por esa Taylor

Q: no tengo ojos para nadie más

S: Enana no seas celosa y ya acomódense que ya nos vamos

_El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, música a bajo volumen ya que Brittany para variar se había quedado dormida pero ahora era Quinn quien dormía sobre las piernas de Rachel_

S: Rach, ¿Quinn está dormida?

_Rachel miro a su novia quien se encontraba en el más profundo de los sueños_

R: Si , bien dormida

S: Bueno aprovecho en darte el número de la gente de la inmobiliaria, dile que llamas de parte mía y veras que te encuentra algo más barato y cerca de nuestra casa

R: Gracias Santana

S: Solo te pido que hagas las cosas bien, no quiero que Quinn sufra de nuevo

R:La vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad , no pienso desaprovecharla, Quinn es mi vida, mi felicidad , lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz

_Casi llegando al pueblo el celular de Rachel volvió a sonar e hizo despertar a todas las que iban dormidas_

R: ¿Hola?

F: Rachel, soy Finn

R: Dime

F: Te llame hace días a la casa de tus padres y no estabas, necesitamos hablar del divorcio

R:¿Qué paso?

F: Necesitas firmar los papeles tu, así que te agradecería que vengas a la capital cuanto antes

R: Dejame llegar a la casa de mis padres y te devuelvo la llamada y me explicas bien todo

F: De acuerdo….¿estás bien?

R. Muy bien Finn

_Las caras de todas se posaron en Rachel, sabían que quien la llamaba era aun su esposo_

F: Bueno, hablamos cuando me llames

_Y Rachel corto la llamada, al ver la cara de su novia y amigas creyó conveniente aclarar algunas cosas_

R: Llamo para decirme algo referente al divorcio

S. Esperemos que salga rápido

R: Si, yo también

S: ¿Dónde te dejo Rachel?

R: Dejame en casa de mi padres y luego voy para su casa

_Rachel tomo el rostro de Quinn quien se encontraba algo consternada_

R :Amor solo voy a recoger algo de ropa y volver a llamar a Finn porque me tiene que decir algo de los papeles, le anunciare a mis padres que ya no me quedare con ellos y me voy a ir a quedar contigo, pero quedare en casa de Santana yo ire por ti. Tardare máximo un par de horas

Q: Esta bien, por favor no demores

_Dejaron a Rachel y fueron a casa de Santana, las horas comenzaron a pasar y Rachel no nada señales de vida, lo que ella creyó que serian un par de horas se convirtieron en muchas más y Quinn ya no sabía que hacer_

Q:y si se la llevaron a la capital de nuevo, si su padre la amarro a alguna parte , Por Dios Santana yo no me puedo quedar tan tranquila sabiendo que la pueden alejar de nuevo de mi

S:Quinn tranquilízate, por algo está demorando, déjame que llamo a mi mamá y yo misma le pregunto

_Santana llamo a su madre para preguntar si Rachel aun estaba allí_

S: Hola mami

MS: Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Brittany?

S: Estamos bien, todo tranquilo

MS: ¿Y mi nieta?

S: Perfecta, creciendo cada día mas

MS: Me alegro tanto, dime ¿paso algo?

S: Nada malo mami, solo quería saber si la enana esta aun allí

MS: Si aquí esta pero lleva horas encerrada peleando con tu tio , sus maletas está en la sala de la casa

S: Entiendo, si puedes dile que la estamos esperando que por favor no tarde

MS :No te preocupes, pero yo creo que esta pelea tiene para rato

S: Bueno mami te dejo, y si vez algo raro con la enana me llamas

MS:Y o te llamo pierde cuidado

S: Un beso

MS: Besos para ustedes también

_Santana finalizo la llamada y quedo viendo a Quinn_

S: Esta peleando con su padre, dice mi mama que tiene las maletas lista en la sala de la casa

Q: Por lo menos se que aun esta aquí

_Las horas siguieron pasando y Quinn esperaba a Rachel por la ventana de la casa, ya estaba oscuro, y estaba preocupada cuando a lo lejos vio llegando un taxi y salió corriendo al darse cuenta que era Rachel_

Q: Amor porque tardaste

R. Cosas con mi padre, pero ya estoy aquí

Q: Estaba tan preocupada, tuve mucho miedo

R: Vamos entremos al departamento

_Al entrar Rachel dejo sus maletas al lado y jalo a Quinn hasta sentarla en sus piernas_

R: Amor ¿alguna vez has ido a la capital?

Q: No la verdad nunca ¿Por qué?

R: Porque mañana iremos

Quinn se quedo viendo a Rachel sin saber que responder

Q: ¿y a que vamos?

R: A firmar mis papeles de divorcio

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo

Espero de verdad que les guste el cap y tambien espero sus comentarios

Les dejo mi twitter cualquier cosa tambien podemos hablar por alli

Es CrisVillacorta

Besos

Cristina =)


	19. Chapter 19

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_La noche paso muy rápido , casi no durmieron, fue una de esas noches donde solo se hablaban con besos y caricias, se amaban, siempre se amaron y nunca dejaron de hacerlo, y ahora ambas tomaban aquella segunda oportunidad como el mayor de los regalos que ninguna pensó volver a tener_

_Quinn como buena madrugadora se levanto a dejar el desayudo de Brittany listo, costumbre adquirida desde que Brittany llevaba a Lucy en su vientre. De alguna manera Quinn sentía una especial conexión con aquella niña que sin conocerla amaba._

R: ¿Quinn?

Q: Dime amor

R:¿ Por qué cocinas tan temprano?

Q: Debo de dejar el desayuno de Brit listo, si vamos a pasar el día en la capital es justo que su primer alimento del dia sea algo nutritivo y no las porquerías que Santana cocina

R : Adoro como cuidas a Britt

Q: Yo adoro cuidarla y aparte preparaba algo para nuestro camino

R: ¿Hablaste al taller?

Q: Si, mi auto está listo en una hora, así que apúrate y alístate

_Rachel se acerco delicadamente hasta quedar a poca distancia de Quinn, la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia su cuerpo_

R: Te amo

Q: ¿así? ¿Cuánto?

R: Te amo mucho mucho

Q: Eso es muy poquito

R: Te amo tanto que si tuviera que pasar todo lo que ya viví sabiendo que tu estas al final del camino, gustosa lo vivo de nuevo

Q: Olvidémonos de lo que paso, ahora tenemos un presente y no hay necesidad de pensar en vivir todo de nuevo, yo siempre estaré al final de tu camino, y desde allí por siempre y para siempre

_Se aproximaron de manera muy delicada, un beso lleno de amor y gratitud hacia esta nueva oportunidad, pero se vieron forzadas a terminar aquel beso gracias a Santana_

S. No debería estar permitido este tipo de escenas tan temprano

Q:Ya San , nos seas celosa ¿también quieres beso?

S :No gracias, para eso tengo a Britt

R: Déjame adivinar ¿te mando por comida?

S: No realmente, me mando a ver que Quinn tenga listo el desayuno

Q: Dile que ya está todo, nosotras tenemos que alistarnos para salir

S: Bueno se cuidan y cualquier cosa nos llaman ¿sí?

Q: Si mamá

_De pronto algo detuvo el paso de Santana que se dirigía hacia su cuarto_

S. Chicas, esperen, tengo que decirles algo

Q: ¿Qué paso?

_Santana tomo a sus amigas de las manos y las miro a ambas a los ojos_

S:A ver, como decir esto si sonar cursi

R: Santana, habla de una vez

S: Bueno, solo quiero decirles que las quiero mucho, y que me alegra que estén juntas de nuevo, pero ya no quiero mas dramas y más cosas malas, ya no quiero verlas llorando y esas cosas

_Por las mejillas de Santana se deslizaron algunas lágrimas que no pudo disimular_

Q: San, ¿estás llorando?

S: No, sabes que yo no lloro y ya lárguense de aquí que me quiero quedar sola con mi mujer

_Santana se dio la vuelta he ingreso a su habitación dejando de Quinn y a Rachel paradas en el medio de la cocina_

R :Creo que mejor nos vamos

_El viaje fue tranquilo y aunque Quinn no lo dijo en ningún momento, se sentía nerviosa , iría al lugar donde Rachel estuvo tantos años, donde hizo una vida donde se caso e hizo amigos, Quinn poco sabia de la vida de Rachel solo que estudio en un conservatorio y nada más , y también tenía miedo a encontrarse con Finn, según lo que ella sabía, el actual esposo de Rachel sabia que ellas estaban juntas pero ¿Qué pensaba el al respecto? ¿Tomo bien el que su esposa este con la que fue su mejor amiga? Lo único que Quinn hacia era mirar fijamente a la ventana, dejando que sus pensamientos acelere un poco su corazón._

R: Amor ¿pasa algo?

_Quinn volteo a mirar a Rachel y aquellos nervios que sintió en un principio empezaron a disiparse y de alguna manera se sintió en paz, esa paz que los ojos de Rachel le transmitían_

Q:No sucede nada, solo estoy algo inquieta, me gusta la idea de conocer las cosas que hacías los lugares, eso es todo

R: Se que nunca tuve oportunidad de contarte, pero son la dueña de una pequeña academia de futuros talentos

Q: ¿y qué haces allí?

R: Enseñamos a niños y jóvenes baile canto y actuación, muchos de ellos quieren ser famosos y llegar a trabajar disfrutando de lo que más les gusta

Q: ¿y eres la dueña?

R:Si , mi padre me dio parte de dinero para invertir, la idea nació de un compañero y juntos lo hicimos, con lo que fui ganando le devolví el dinero a mi padre y ahora soy la dueña absoluta pero tengo ayuda de muchos amigos que estudiaron conmigo, entre ellos Tina

Q: Rachel, nunca imagine que llegarías tan lejos

R: Profesionalmente cumplí con todo lo que quería, cuando me sentía triste y sola ellos, mis alumnos, hacían que yo sonría , tenía un refugio en medio de mi soledad

_Quinn se quedo pensando en que haría Rachel con su academia cuando fueran a vivir a la ciudad, otro miedo mas sumándose a su lista_

R: Mira, ya estamos entrando a la capital

_El lugar era muy cálido, en cuando a casas y locales muy parecido a la ciudad, el auto fue pasando por una hermosa plaza donde habían juegos para niños, al otro lado una gran cafetería y al pasar por allí Rachel bajo un poco la velocidad_

Q:¿paso algo?

R: Esta es mi cafetería favorita, y alguien que tú conoces trabaja aquí

Q: ¿alguien que yo conozco?

R: No lo veo, mas tarde venimos y te sorprenderás

_Rachel siguió avanzando por las calles hasta que se detuvo por completo_

Q:¿Ahora dónde estamos?

R: Miralo por ti misma

_Quinn dirigió su vista hacia donde Rachel le señalo y vio una hermosa casa , muy amplia, varios jóvenes en la puerta pero lo que más llamo su atención era la enorme estrella que había sobre esa casa y dentro de la estrella un par de ojos y una boquita simulando que la estrella estuviera sonriendo_

Q. Dios mío.. es…

R:Si , como nuestro dije , no sabes todo lo que tuv..

_Y antes de que Rachel pudiera terminar de hablar, Quinn se abalanzo para besarla, un beso que empezó como gratitud se estaba volviendo algo más intenso, Quinn se sentó sobre Rachel y continuo con los besos, la falta de aire las detuvo_

R: ¿y a que se debo ese beso?

Q: A que al ver esto me doy cuenta que estuve presente siempre en tu vida, que nunca dejaste de pensar en mí

R: ¿no lo creías cuando te lo dije?

Q: Claro que te creo, pero es distinto verlo así ¿me entiendes?

R. Claro que te entiendo

_Rachel beso delicadamente a Quinn y la miro a esos ojos en los que tanto amaba perderse_

R .Es mejor que bajemos, no quiero montar un espectáculo aquí

_Ambas bajaron del auto y entraron a la academia de Rachel, quien ni bien ingreso fue saludada por muchos niños, chicos y chicas que sin duda la habían extrañado_

-Señorita Berry , de verdad la extrañamos mucho, ¿volverá pronto a dictar clases?

-Si señorita Berry ,de verdad que nos ha hecho mucha falta

-La necesitamos de vuelta, por fis diga que pronto volverá a clases

R: Chicas, ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya les avisare ¿está bien?

_Las tres niñas que se alborotaron con Rachel gritaron un "si" rotundo que hizo salir a alguien de su oficina_

T: Que tanto grito niñas

R: Lo siento es mi culpa

T: No puede ser Rachel!

R: Pues créelo aquí estoy

T: ¿Qué paso? ¿Quinn no te perdono?

Q: Tina yo estoy aquí

T:Oh Discúlpame, con tantos chicos no te note

Q: No hay problema

T:¿Pero qué paso? , bueno pasen a la oficina y me explican

_Ingresaron juntas para contarle a Tina su visita_

R: Entonses , solo tengo que ir en un par de horas al juzgado a un "Intento" de reconciliación que es parte del proceso , es algo así como que decimos que es verdad que ya no queremos estar juntos, después de eso se dejan firmados los papeles y ya

T: Bueno, que bien que las cosas ya están caminando. ¿no vienes con ningún abogado?

R. Me dijo que no era necesario, que solo asista y ya

Q: A mí también me parece raro, deberíamos hablar con Santana a ver si ella conoce a alguien por aquí o puede venir ella misma

R: No te preocupes amor, que no firmare nada hasta ver que todo es correcto

T: ¿Y ustedes? ¿Todo Bien?

R: Las cosas están bien y los puntos claros, yo me iré definitivamente a vivir a la ciudad, empezare mi vida allá

T: ¿y cómo queda la academia?

R:Para eso te tengo a ti Tina, creo que ya demostraste que te puedes hacer cargo, alguna vez hablamos de asociarnos y creo que llego el momento, tengo planes de abrir una academia también en la ciudad y también te necesitare a ti para eso

Q. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

R: Pues es una sorpresa, se que has estado pensando en lo que yo hare y eso es lo que hare, empezare como empecé esta, y Brittany tendrá trabajo después de que nazca Lucy

Q: Esto es increíble, siento que todo lo que pasa es un sueño y que pronto me despertare llorando en mi departamento

_Rachel tomo el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos, últimamente eso la tranquilizaba_

R: Todo es real y cierto, hablamos de hacer las cosas bien, tu ya tienes empleo solo falto yo y si queremos que a nuestros hijos no les falte nada debemos de trabajar ambas

T: ¿Estas embarazada?

R: No seas tonta, aun no

T: me asuste

R: Serás la primera en enterarte, no te preocupes

T: Que les parece si vamos a almorzar, en lo que esperas esa reunión

_Almorzaron, rieron, Quinn estaba tratando de capturar todos los momentos vividos hasta ese instante, el que Rachel le haya confesado que ya planeaba el crear una academia y la estrella, la estrella que tanto las unía y desde que regresaron ninguna se la había quitado_

_La hora para la cita había llegado, y ambas se encontraban frente a aquella oficina_

R: Me dijeron que tardaría una hora, ¿segura que te quieres quedar aquí?

Q: Ya te dije, yo espero el tiempo que sea necesario, no me aparto de aquí

_Rachel le dio un pequeño beso a Quinn y sin apartar su mirada ingreso_

_Los minutos fueron avanzando y Quinn se dio cuenta que ya había pasado media hora, cerro sus ojos tratando de ya no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo bastaron unos segundos con los ojos cerrados para que empezara a relajarse, cuando de pronto el sonido de su celular la hizo asustar y abrirlos en seguida_

Q: Hola ¿Santana?

B: No Quinnie, soy Brit

Q: ¿Y porque llamas de teléfono de Santana?

B: Simple , no encuentro el mío

_Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por Britt_

Q: Dime ¿Qué paso?

B: Ya hice la cita, es mañana temprano

Q: Brittany, ¿tan rápido? ¿Mañana?

B: Si , me dijiste cuanto antes y ya esta

Q: Bueno ¿y cómo nos libramos de Santana?

B:Tambien pensé en eso, ella mañana tiene una reunión con uno de esos aburridos amigos que trabajan con ella y yo le dije que tenía una cita y que te diría a ti para que me acompañes

Q: ¿y qué hacemos con Rachel?

B: Para cuando Rachel se despierte nosotras ya estaremos regresando

Q. Bien, perfecto

B: Bueno, te dejo porque Santana debe estar por volver y ella no puede saberlo

Q. Gracias Britt,

_Al finalizar la llamada algo frente de Quinn llamo su atención, era una pareja de chicos tomados de las manos con una pequeña niña en brazos, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía, ella imaginaba que pronto ella estaría en la misma situación_

_A diferencia de Quinn, Rachel la estaba pasando realmente mal en aquella sala, los abogados y jueces insistían en que ellos deberían estar juntos, que hacían una linda pareja y demás cosas, ya no quería escuchar de la hermosa casa que compartían, ya no quería escuchar de los hijos que podrían tener juntos y de que tenían que rescatar su matrimonio_

R: No señor, Finn y yo ya tenemos un acuerdo, nos vamos a divorciar y punto

J: En ese caso, si ya no hay nada más que hacer, deben firmar estos papeles

_La cara de Rachel se ilumino, sentía que ese era el paso hacia su libertad_

F: Antes de que firme, tengo que hablar con Rachel, a solas

R: Que dices Finn ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar

F: Por favor, solo será un minuto

_Ambos salieron de aquella oficina_

R: ¿Qué quieres?

F: Si quieres que firme el divorcio, quiero la mitad de la academia.

R: De qué demonios estás hablando

F: Se que ganas mucho dinero allí y quiero la mitad

R: ¿Qué te pasa Finn? Teníamos un acuerdo

F: Que no me beneficia a mí , ya sabes

_Finn se fue dejándola a ella sola con miles de dudas en la cabeza, llamo a quien pensó que la ayudaría con esa situación_

B: ¿Quién es?

R: Britt, soy Rachel, por favor, necesito hablar con Santana

B: Ya le paso el teléfono

S:¿Qué paso enana?

R:Finn no quiere firmar el divorcio a menos que yo le ceda la mitad de mi academia

S :¿tienes una academia?

R: Santana ese no es el punto, el tiene dos abogados y yo vine sola, te necesito

S:Pasame al juez que está a cargo de esa conciliación

_Rachel ingreso hacia la oficina y todos la quedaron mirando_

R: Señor juez, mi abogada quiere hablar con usted

_Aquel señor de saco y corbata y bastante subido de peso agarro el teléfono de Rachel y se lo coloco dispuesto a hablar, lo que él no sabía era a quien se enfrentaría…Santana López_

_La cara de juez comenzó a cambiar a medida que transcurrían los minutos de aquella llamada, Rachel de alguna manera se sintió más tranquila porque ya no se sentía sola, tenía a sus amigas con ella_

_El teléfono fue devuelto a Rachel_

R: Dime Santana

S: No digas ya ni una sola palabra mas, ese tipo les dará una nueva fecha de conciliación y a esa acudirás conmigo, lo que él está haciendo se llama chantaje y si ese juez lo apaña pues yo misma me encargo de hacerle un juicio más grande que su trasero así que mantente en silencio y recibe la citación

_Aquel abogado anotaba cosas en un enorme libro que tenía hasta que por fin hablo_

J. Se les cita para dentro de un par de días para por fin firmar los papeles y que la señorita Berry traiga a su abogada y todo se haga de acuerdo a la ley

_Finn sin emitir palabras miraba a Rachel quien no bajaba la mirada, estaba segura que el actuaba por pura rabia y eso le causaba mucha cólera e impotencia a ella pero no lo demostraría._

_En cuanto todo termino Rachel salió corriendo hacia el auto donde Quinn la esperaba, para su sorpresa fuera del auto, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Rachel se aferro al cuerpo de Quinn quien solo se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello_

Q: Lo que sea que pase, se va a solucionar, tranquila ya estás conmigo

_Palabras mágicas para Rachel .."Ya estás conmigo"._

* * *

_Hola_

_Espero que les guste y me cuenten que les parecio_

_besos_

_Cristina_


	20. Chapter 20

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Rachel y Quinn se encontraban completamente en silencio dentro del auto, Rachel consternada por lo que Finn le había dicho y Quinn porque realmente no sabía que había sucedido._

Q: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

R: Tu sola presencia me ayuda mucho, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas ahora.

Q: Los problemas que tengas los arreglaremos juntas

R: Lo sé, pero ahora quiero llevarte a un lugar, si me permites ¿puedo manejar yo?

Q: Claro, el volante es todo tuyo

_Cambiaron de lugares y comenzaron a ingresar por aquellas calles desconocidas por Quinn, miraba las casas y restaurantes e imaginaba que mientras ella lloraba por Rachel, ella tal vez andaría caminando por esos sitios sin saber dónde encontrarla_

_El auto empezó a detenerse frente a un edificio modesto, Quinn lo observo y volteo a ver la cara de Rachel que miraba el lugar totalmente sorprendida_

R: Vamos baja

Q: ¿Dónde estamos?

R: Entremos y ya veras

_Ambas ingresaron a aquel edificio y no hubo necesidad de tomar el ascensor, solo subir unas cuantas escaleras las llevo hacia el lugar al que Rachel quería ingresar, metió las llaves en la ranura y entraron_

_Era un pequeño duplex que solo contaba con un modesto juego de sala una pequeña cocina donde había un comedor y subiendo las escaleras se podía apreciar una cama amplia frente a un tocador_

Q: ¿A quién le pertenece este lugar?

R; A mí, es mi departamento de soltera aquí viví cuando me trajeron a la capital, este sitio es donde me la pasaba pensando en ti

_Rachel suspiraba pensando en las veces que lloro la ausencia de Quinn en ese lugar, era el único sitio que sentía como suyo_

R: Ven quiero que veas algo

_Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y subieron las escaleras que dividían la sala del dormitorio, cuando por fin estuvieron arriba Quinn se sorprendió de ver algo que ella pensaba perdido_

Q; Rachel, aun tienes ese cuadro

* * *

_**Una de esas tardes donde Quinn y Rachel se perdían en el lago Quinn se encontraba pintando sentada en aquella cabaña**_

**R; ese cuadro te está quedando lindo**

**Q: No es cierto, es una simple pintura del lago**

**R: Para mí es una obra de arte, cuando tengamos nuestra casa la pondré sobre la chimenea o algo así**

**Q ;Para ese entonces espero pintar mejor que esto**

**R: Lo tengo porque te dije que cuando tenga mi casa lo pondría y ya ves esta es mi casa y tenía que tener algo de ti**

* * *

_Quinn se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Rachel y ambas se perdieron en un profundo beso, se amaban y ya no había nada en este mundo que las pudiera apartar._

R: Amor de veras que quisiera continuar pero debemos regresar al pueblo, debo hablar con Santana de lo sucedido y si demoramos aquí no podre decirle

Q; ¿Es Finn verdad?

R: Si, quiere la mitad de la academia, sino no me firma el divorcio

Q:Lo sabia, el no iba a darle el divorcio tan fácil

R:Tranquila, que ya hable con Santana y me ayudara a solucionar todo

_Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al auto y cuando ya estaban por salir de la capital pasaron por aquella cafetería y Rachel hizo que frenaran_

R: Para Quinn

Q:¿qué sucede?

R: Antes de irnos tenemos que tomar un café

Q:¿Y porque aquí?

R: Porque quiero que veas quien es el dueño

_Ambas bajaron del automóvil y se acercaron al mostrador_

R: Anda pide un café

Q: Joven buenas tardes me da un cappuccino

_Aquel joven volteo a mirarla y verdaderamente era alguien que ambas conocían_

K: Por Dios Quinn Fabray ¿qué haces en la ciudad?

R: Viene conmigo

K: Rachel no lo puedo creer

_Kurt y Rachel se abrazaron con fuerza ante la sonriente mirada de Quinn quien no podía creer que después de tantos años volvía a ver a aquel amigo_

K: Años si verlas chicas, y que bueno que cuando las vuelvo a ver están juntas

R: Pues si Kurt estamos juntas de nuevo

K: Todo bien entre ustedes entonces

Q :Pues creo que mas que bien, las cosas entre nosotras van de maravilla

K: Estoy tan contento

R: Nosotras mas, pero lamento decirte que estamos de paso, debemos regresar antes de la cena a casa y seguro que Brittany no tarda en llamar

K:¿Brittany? ¿La misma Brittany de Santana?

Q:Si ella y su enorme panza, están esperando una niña

K:Woww no se qué decir adoraría verlas y que ellas conozcas a Leo

Q:¿Quién es Leo?

K:Mi pequeño hijo, me case con un hombre extraordinario y tengo un niño de 4 años pero ellos ahora se encuentran de compras.

R: Leo te robara el corazón Quinn, es un ángel

Q:Ya lo creo

K:Bueno no las entretengo mas, espero que el camino de regreso sea bueno para ustedes y que regresen pronto

R:Nos tendrás por aquí en un par de días, sin duda regresaremos

K:Cuidense mucho chicas y estoy más que feliz de verlas juntas

_El camino de regreso fue mas rápido de lo que ellas pensaron, les sirvió mucho pasar tiempo a solas pero ahora debían resolver otra clase de problemas lo bueno era que ahora se tenían ambas y nada podía salir mal_

Q: Volvimos

S: Enana me quede preocupada por ti, por favor ven a mi dormitorio y explícame como sucedió todo, vamos a revolcar a esa morsa parada y no dejaremos que te quite nada de lo que te pertenece

R: Quinn, hablare con San ¿está bien?

Q: Si , no tardes , mientras yo preparo la cena

_Rachel y Santana ingresaron a la habitación mientras una Brittany muy misteriosa salió del dormitorio sin querer hablar con Rachel_

R:Britt, ¿Qué tal estuviste?

B:Lo siento Rachel pero ahora debo evitar conversar contigo porque se me puede escapar el plan

S:¿De qué plan hablas amor?

B: De ninguno Sanny, voy a ver qué cenaremos hoy

_Brittany se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Quinn ya se disponía a preparar de cenar_

B: Quinnie!

Q: Brittany, me asustaste

B: Ya tenemos todo listo para el plan

Q: ¿el plan? ¿Qué plan?

B:¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Iremos al doctor te haga la..

_Quinn le tapo la boca a Brittany antes de que pudiera decir lo que no quería que nadie escuche_

Q:Shuuu no queremos que ellas escuchen nuestro plan

B: Ves te lo dije, solo te aviso que ya todo está listo

Q: Perfecto

_La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, todas comentaban acerca de lo que Santana haría en el juicio para no permitir que Finn le quitara ninguna de sus pertenencias a Rachel, las cuatro ya se encontraban cada una en sus habitaciones listas para dormir, pero dormir no estaba en los planes de Quinn y Rachel quieres ser encontradas perdidas una en el cuerpo de la otra_

Q: Te amo tanto Rachel

R: Y yo a ti Quinn, adoro tenerte así, desnuda sobre mi pecho, acariciando tu cabello

Q:Y yo adoro que todo sea como antes, y ahora todo mejorara y seremos más felices

R:¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

Q: No, simplemente porque nos tenemos una a la otra y eso es suficiente

_La noche paso muy rápido y como nunca Brittany se encontraba despierta desde muy temprano_

S: Britt que pasa, porque has estado tan inquieta y ahora que me despierto para ir a la reunión te encuentro despierta, tu madre y la mía dicen que tienes que dormir más

B: Pero ya no tengo sueño y aparte tengo que despertar a Quinn para que me acompañe al doctor

S: ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

B:No amor no te preocupes, es solo algo de rutina nada mas,

S: Ok, si necesitas algo me llamas, yo ya me voy, Te amo

B:Te amo también amor

_Brittany se lanzo a los brazos de Santana y le dio un hermoso beso donde solo el simple rose de sus labios hacia que ambas se trasladaran a un mundo paralelo_

S: ¿ y a que se debe eso?

B: A que eres la mejor novia del mundo y que serás una hermosa madre para Lucy

S: Ambas seremos buenas para esa pequeñita que sabe parear muy bien

B: Ya ve San que se te hace tarde y no quiero que te despidan

S:Te recuerdo que soy la jefa amor, pero si me voy ya no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente

_Santana se marcho y Brittany empezó a vestirse y alistándose para irse a ayudar a Quinn con su "plan"_

_Una cuidadosa Quinn salio muy despacio del dormitorio intentando no despertar a Rachel quien dormía plácidamente_

Q:Britt ¿vámonos?

B: ¿Y Rachel?

Q:Aun duerme, vámonos ya

_Quinn y Brittany subieron de inmediato al auto y partieron hacia la capital a encontrarse con el médico de Brittany y a resolver las dudas de llegar al consultorio el médico ya las estaba esperando_

D:Buenos días Brittany

B:Buenos días doctor

D:¿Cómo anda la pequeña Lucy?

B: Muy bien como siempre

D: Bueno tú debes ser Quinn

Q: Si doctor Quinn Fabray

D:Bueno Quinn, Brittany me conto de tus intenciones de ser madre, si tus ovarios se encuentran en condiciones, podemos hacer la inseminación hoy mismo

Q;¿así de rápido?

D: SI,y en un par de semanas podemos descubrir si todo salio perfecto y si no lo podemos volver a intentar. ¿Quieres hacerte la prueba?

_Quinn se quedo pensando unos minutos pero sabía que eso era lo que quería y quería darle aquella sorpresa a Rachel_

Q: Si doctor, lo vamos a intentar

D: Entonces por favor ingresemos al consultorio y empecemos con las pruebas.

* * *

Hola

Primero, perdonenme se que me demore y mucho pero este fin de año tuve mucho trabajo y eso me impidio subir capitulos

Segundo, voy a tardar en actualizar por lo menos un par de semanas, no se si algunas saben pero a la par de este fic escribo otro al que le falta poco por terminar y quiero acabarlo para poder decicarme de lleno a este , aveces me complico tratando se subir uno u otro

Les dejo muchos besos y espero sus comentarios

Cristina

Mi twitter CrisVillacorta


	21. Chapter 21

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Brittany y Quinn llegaban al departamento casi a medio día, se habían pasado toda la mañana en el consultorio del doctor viendo la manera de que Quinn quedara embarazada. Al entrar al departamento encontraron a Rachel y Santana comiendo desagradablemente como si las estuvieran obligando a almorzar._

S: Amor, por fin llegaron

_Rachel miro a Quinn con una hermosa sonrisa_

Q: Rach

_Rachel se acerco a Quinn para tomarla por la cintura_

R: Princesa, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

S: Si Britt. ¿Paso algo? ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?

B: Yo estoy bien Sanny

S: No lo digo por ti, lo digo por Lucy

B: Pues ella está igual que siempre

_Quinn miraba fijo a Brittany, pensaba que en algún momento diría algo que las delatara_

S:¿No se supone que ibas a un chequeo? Que por cierto no entendí porque nosotras llevamos bien el conteo de cada vez que tienes que ir y hoy no te tocaba

B: Es que me sentí algo mal

S: Te sentiste mal y no me lo dijiste

_Santana se levanto alterada y tomo a Britt de ambos brazos, se encontraba preocupada por su novia y por la bebe_

S:¿Por qué Britt? ¿Todo está bien?

_Brittany tomo el rostro de Santana con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos_

B:Sanny, Lucy y yo estamos muy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse , así que tranquila

_Brittany le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y abrió sus brazos para que Santana se aferrara a ella, uno de esos abrazos que te reconfortan_

B: Gracias por cuidar de nosotras

S: Me asuste mucho

B: No hay nada de que asustarse, por cierto, ¿Qué comen?

_Rachel y Quinn quienes miraban de lejos la escena no pudieron contener su risa_

S: Tuvimos que pedir comida china ya que Quinn no estaba aquí para cocinar

Q: ¿y quién me hizo cocinera oficial a mi?

B: Pues tu sazón, eres tan buena cocinando

R: Brittany tiene razón amor, todo lo que preparas queda rico

_Quinn se sentó sobre las piernas de Rachel_

Q:¿Sabes que te extrañe todo el día?

R: Yo te extrañe más, y más aun cuando desperté y no te encontré a mi lado

Q: Lo siento, tuvimos que levantarnos temprano

R: Me hiciste falta en la cama

S:Ya basta , dejen de darse ese tipo de muestras repulsivas que me dan nauseas

R: Pero tu y Britt si pueden

S: Claro es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera

Q: De eso queríamos hablar con ustedes, mejor sentémonos en la sala

_Las cuatro se sentaron en los muebles, Brittany y Santana frente a Quinn y Rachel_

Q: Chicas, yo estoy muy agradecida con lo que ustedes hicieron por mi todo este tiempo, luego Rachel y yo volvimos a estar juntas y pues creo que lo que debemos hacer nosotras es ir a mi departamento, ustedes necesitas privacidad y mi departamento aun no ha sido vendido, yo creo que nos podemos quedar allí hasta que nos vayamos definitivamente a la ciudad.

_Santana miro a Brittany y esta apretó su mano fuerte, sabía muy bien que Brittany había creado un vinculo fuerte con Quinn y de alguna manera el saber que podría irse le causaba tristeza_

S:Quinn, nosotras no las estamos botando, sabemos que cuando vivamos en la ciudad ustedes buscaran un lugar donde vivir y estarán aparte de nosotras

B:Quinn, Sanny y yo habíamos hablado de esto antes y pensamos que si quedan solo dos semanas para el viaje ¿Por qué no se quedan esas dos semanas acá?

S: El departamento es amplio, tienen una habitación para ustedes

B: Nosotras no decimos nada cuando hacen bulla por las noches, eso no nos molesta

_Quinn y Rachel se miraron y se dieron cuenta que ellas tampoco querían irse_

R: Esta bien chicas, nos quedaremos con ustedes, igual nosotras no queremos irnos, y pues como parte de pago les ofrezco a Quinn para que cocine a diario

_Brittany no pudo tener una sonrisa más grande y se abalanzo hacia los brazos de Quinn_

B: Que bueno que se quedan, así ya no me siento sola en guardar el secreto

S:¿de qué secreto hablas cariño?

_Quinn miro a Brittany abriendo los ojos enormes por la sorpresa que ocasionó en ella_

Q: De ninguna, ya sabes cómo es Brittany

S: Bueno bueno , yo creo que lo que mejor que pueden hacer es ir a recoger el resto de tus cosas de tu departamento Quinn y mañana que vamos a la capital a aniquilar a la morsa Rachel puede recoger las de ella

Q: Yo pienso que es una gran idea

S: Otra cosa que les quiero decir, es que al final de esta semana , vendrán a llevarse la mayoría de las cosas de aquí, como muebles y valijas de ropa y eso, mi auto será llevado también a la cuidad y creo que también deberías hacer que se lleven el tuyo Quinn

Q:¿Y eso porque?

S: Porque aunque la ciudad no nos quede a muchas horas, vamos a estar con la presión de la mudanza, de ver que todo este correcto y lo que menos quiero es pensar que tengo que conducir, así que tomaremos el tren

R: Hace mucho que no tomaba el tren

S: Me tome la libertad de comprar ya los cuatro boletos de tren, solo iremos con lo necesario en la mano, lo demás será enviado este fin de semana, así que traigan todo lo que van a necesitar que sea trasladado

Q: Creo que tienes la razón, lo haremos de esa manera y así nos sentimos más tranquilas

B: Yo pienso que Quinn debería ir a traer de una vez sus cosas y de paso deberías traer comida que tengo hambre

_Quinn abrazo a Brittany muy fuerte_

Q : Por ti y por Lucy voy a ir a comprarte comida y llamare a mamá para que prepare pie de limón

B: Eres la mejor Quinnie

R: Amor, entonces ¿Vamos a tu departamento?

Q: Si, vamos a recoger algunas cosas y dejemos todo en cajas para que cuando vengan a recoger las cosas pasen por allí y se las lleven también

S:Si , llamare a los hombres que contrate y les aviso que pasen por tu dirección también

Q:San, prepárale algo a Britt por mientras que nosotras volveremos con la cena

S:¿La cena? Pero si apenas será la 1:00pm

_Santana miro a Quinn y Rachel quienes traían una amplia sonrisa ,Brittany las quedo viendo sin entender lo que sucedía_

B:¿Qué pasa Sanny?

S: Rachel tiene ganas de estrenar del departamento de Quinn

B:¿Cómo que estrenar?, no entiendo

S:No importa amor, vamos que te preparo algo para que comas

_Quinn y Rachel salieron del departamento de las chicas para dirigirse al de Quinn_

Q: Aun no puedo cree que falten solo dos semanas para irnos de aquí

_Pero Rachel no respondía , se limitaba a mirar por la ventana_

Q: Rachel, te estoy hablando ¿pasa algo?

_Rachel volteo a mirar a Quinn y no puedo evitar que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas , automáticamente bajo la mirada, Quinn algo desconcertada detuvo el auto a un lado de la autopista_

Q:¿Qué sucede Rachel?

_Rachel respiro profundo y aun con lágrimas en los ojos miro a Quinn_

R: Siento que no me merezco tanta felicidad, y en mi mente solo están estos 8 años que estuve lejos de ti y me siento tan mal

_Rachel continuo llorando, realmente sentía que hizo mal por no haber luchado por su amor, y ahora estaba a punto de cumplir todo lo que siempre soñó con el gran amor de su vida pero simplemente se sentía poco merecedora de aquella felicidad_

Q:Rachel, por favor, eso ya paso y ahora nos tenemos una a la otra, ya nada puede arruinarlo y tu prometiste que nunca más me volverías a dejar y yo lo creo lo sé cuando te veo a los ojos, es contigo con quien quiero estar siempre, con quien tendré hijos y por la que soy capaz de enfrentarme a quien sea y hacer mil locuras

R:¿ya me perdonaste?

Q:Rachel , claro que si ¿acaso lo dudas?

R: Tengo miedo

Q:¿De qué?

R: De despertarme nuevamente en aquella habitación con Finn y pensar que todo esto ha sido solo un sueño

_Quinn se acerco muy despacio hacia los labios de Rachel y le dio un tierno beso, fue apenas un pequeño rose pero fue cardado de amor_

Q:¿Qué sentiste?

R: Electricidad, mariposas, magia

Q:Nada es un sueño, todo es real, estoy aquí y nadie nos va a separar

R: Gracias Quinn, gracias por estar nuevamente en mi vida

Q: No agradezcas, solo ámame siempre

_Quinn puso el auto en marcha nuevamente y en poco tiempo llegaron al departamento .Comenzaron a colocar la ropa de Quinn en cajas, los objetos fueron envueltos en papel protector, y así poco a poco quedaron prácticamente con el departamento dentro de cajas ,solo algunos muebles quedaron expuestos_

R: Entonces ¿estos no los llevaremos'

Q:No Rachel, si vamos a empezar una vida juntas quiero que todo sea nuevo, salvo algunas cosas, espero que la otra semana podamos ir a comprar juntas lo que nos hará falta

R:Esta bien amor, lo que tu digas

_Rachel se acerco a Quinn y comenzó a besar su cuello_

Q:¿Qué haces?

R: Besando a mi novia, ¿no puedo?

Q:Si pero si queremos llegar a la cena temprano estamos yendo por mal camino

_Rachel continúo su camino de besos ignorando lo que Quinn decía, coloco sus manos debajo del polo de Quinn y comenzó a acariciar sus senos_

Q:Amor..

R:¿Quieres que pare?

Q:No

_Rachel comenzó a llevar a Quinn hacia la cama ,la acostó y le retiro aquella prenda que no la dejaba tocar a su novia como quería .Quinn tenía el torso desnudo, y Rachel se encargaba de repartir besos sobre los senos de Quinn._

Q: Quitatelo también

_Rachel estaba a punto de obedecer a Quinn pero el sonido fuerte de la puerta las saco de aquel momento_

Q:¿Quién podrá ser?

R:No lo sé, vístete que yo iré a abrir

_Rachel salió de la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo la más grande de las sorpresas_

R:¿Papá?

PR:¿Tu qué haces aquí?

R: no, tú qué haces aquí, esta es la casa de Quinn

PR: Por eso, vine a aclararle un par de cosas a esa zorra y a llevarte a casa donde tienes que estar con tu esposo

R: No hables así de Quinn te lo prohíbo

_Quinn si saber que ocurría salió de la habitación_

Q:Amor, ¿Qué sucede?

_El padre de Rachel tras escuchar la manera en la que Quinn había llamado a su hija no pudo contener su ira y se acerco a ella de manera violenta_

PR:¿Cómo llamaste a mi hija zorra?¿Acaso no sabes que ella es una mujer casada?

_Rachel con la voz algo apaga por los gritos de su padre respondía muy bajo_

R:Papá , basta

PR: Lo hiciste cuando era una adolescente que no sabía lo que quería , y a su tiempo lo evite pero ahora que esta adulta detrás que darte cuenta que su padre siempre cuidara de ella y tu quedaras aquí encerrada en este pueblo como la don nadie que eres

_Rachel no aguanto más insultos de su padre hacia Quinn y lo callo_

R:Papá te dije que basta

_El padre de Rachel se sorprendió de escuchar de esa manera a su hija_

PR¿Qué te pasa Rachel?

R:Me pasa que ya estoy harta que insultes a Quinn quien es mi novia te guste o no y ahora te largas de su casa que nada tienes que hacer aquí, si quieres hablar conmigo mañana voy a tu casa pero te pido que respetes la casa de mi futura esposa .

_Tanto el padre de Rachel como Quinn se quedaron totalmente en silencio ante la confesión de Rachel, aquel hombre porque su hija jamás se había atrevido a hablarle de aquella forma y Quinn porque jamás pensó que Rachel tuviera intensiones de matrimonio con ella_

PR:Te quiero mañana en la casa

_Y aquel hombre salió del departamento de Quinn si decir mas, Quinn por su parte quedo mirando a Rachel quien pasa su sorpresa le sonrió_

R:Es mejor que vayamos a casa de las chicas

_Sin decir más salieron de allí con las cosas que Quinn llevaría_

_El camino de regreso fue totalmente silencioso, Quinn manejaba sin mirar a Rachel quien iba aparentemente tranquila en el asiento del copiloto pero Quinn tenía una duda más grande, algo que no la dejaba tranquila_

Q: Rachel

R: Dime amor

Q:¿En serio nos casaremos?

R:Ni bien salgan los papeles de divorcio, ire donde tus padres a pedirles tu mano como corresponde, después de eso nos casaremos, no lo dudes

_Quinn no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa a pesar del mal momento que acababan de vivir y después de echarle una mirada a Rachel continuo conduciendo._

* * *

Hola

Primero que nada perdon, de verdad siento la demora, de aqui las actualizaciones seran dos veces por semana

Espero que les guste

Me cuentan que les parecio

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Besos

Cristina

**"Que los dias se estremescan cada vez que ves el mundo, que no importe lo que digan los demas" **


	22. Chapter 22

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Se aman, más que a nada, ellas se complementaban una a la otra y amaban darse esta segunda oportunidad, y una de las cosas que más amaban eran aquellas demostraciones de amor con el cuerpo, Rachel repartía besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre de Quinn quien solo respondía con gemidos, La morena regresaba por el mismo camino de besos hasta contemplar los labios de su amada, teniéndola frente a ella comenzó a acariciar los senos de Quinn, quien solo respondía con una sonrisa._

R: ¿Te gusta?

Q: Sabes que si amor

_Las manos de Rachel siguiendo bajando hasta llegar a ese punto ubicado entre las piernas de su amor.__Quinn no podía seguir con los ojos abiertos y solo respondía a aquella estimulación tan placentera con gemidos que volvían loca a Rachel_

R: ¿Sabes cuantas noches soñaba con que te tocaba? , ¿Sabes cuantas noches soñaba con tus gemidos?

_Quinn seguía perdiéndose en las caricias repartidas por aquella mujer que con su sola presencia le aceleraba el pulso._

R: Solo me quedaba esperando el día en que por fin volvería a verte, no pensé que llegaría pero ahora te tengo y eres mía y serás mía siempre

_Y diciendo esas palabras Quinn llego al clímax apretando a Rachel contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola suya también._

R: ¿Estas bien?

Q: ¿que si estoy bien? Estoy genial Rachel.

_Rachel abrazo a Quinn por la espalda y comenzó a darle pequeños besos debajo del cuello._

R: Te amo amor mío, te amo tanto

Q: También te amor Rachel, soy feliz de que estemos juntas de nuevo

R: No voy a permitir que nada nos separe, nunca más Quinn ya no lloraras más, lo prometo

_Quinn se dio la vuelta y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Rachel y comenzó a besarla como mucha pasión, Rachel la tomo por la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda, pero como nada es perfecto el sonido del teléfono las saco de lo que hacían_

R: Es mío, es el número de mi madre

Q: Contéstale

R: Es por lo que paso ayer con mi papa, no quiero darle explicación de nada.

Q: Me acabas de decir que nada nos va a separar , porque le contestes a tu madre no pasara nada.

_Rachel le hizo caso a su novia y contesto la llamada._

R: Mamá

MR: Hija ¿Te desperté?

R: No , ya estaba despierta.

MR: Hija, tu padre me contó lo sucedido ayer, sé que él no debió ir al departamento de Quinn pero tampoco que le respondieras de esa manera, sabes que para tu padre es difícil aceptar que ... pues...

R: Mamá, al principio me apoyas ¿Ahora qué pasa?

MR: Y te voy a seguir apoyando, pero creo que tú y tu padre deben hablar, por mi Rachel, ven a tomar desayuno hoy con nosotros y conversan

R: No puedo desayudar con ustedes, me voy a la capital a arreglar unos asuntos, de regreso paso por casa.

MR: Muy bien hija, te veo más tarde, saludos a Quinn.

R: Gracias mamá, nos vemos.

_Quinn quien no había perdido detalle de la llamada quedo mirando a Rachel para ver su reacción._

R: Sé que le dije a mi padre que iría hoy pero la verdad no quiero ir.

Q: Pero debes ir, aclárale lo que él tenga que aclarar, si quieres yo te acompaño

R: No es necesario, yo iré y ya le dejare claro que te amo y que no te dejare, ya ellos fueron felices como ellos quisieron que me dejen ser feliz ahora a mí.

Q: Tranquila princesa, todo ira bien.

_El desayuno transcurrió de la manera más tranquila y las cuatro se dirigían ya a la capital._

B: Hace mucho que no venía.

Q: Es un bonito sitio.

R: Es mucho más abierto que el pueblo en donde crecimos, pero creo que no eligieron mejor lugar para vivir que la ciudad.

S: Uno de mis empleados del estudio me dijo que logro casarse con su ahora esposo allí y en cuanto lo supe me di cuenta que ese era el lugar donde quería que mis hijos crezcan.

B: Pero Sanny ahora solo esperamos a Lucy, ¿tienes otros hijos?

_Santana acaricio con ternura el rostro de Brittany._

S: Amor, Lucy será la primera, quiero tener unos dos o tres más.

_Quinn desde el asiento delantero pudo ver la sonrisa que Brittany le regalo a Santana, sabía que ella también quería hijos, muchos hijos con Rachel._

R: ¿Cuantos bebes quieres tú?

Q: Por ahora solo Alice, después veremos si queremos más.

_El resto del camino ellas siguieron hablando de Lucy y de bebes, y Quinn se acariciaba el vientre por inercia ¿Habrá quedado embarazada?_

_Al pasar por aquella cafetería conocida por Rachel pidió a Quinn detener el auto._

R: Santana y yo nos dirigimos al juzgado, ustedes quédense aquí y aquí las venimos a buscar, será una oportunidad para que Kurt pueda ver a Brittany ya luego nosotras las venimos a buscar.

S: La enana tiene razón, trabajo mejor cuando no tengo a Brittany cerca, me desconcentra.

_Quinn se acercó hacia el asiento de copiloto para poder tomar el rostro de Rachel con ambas manos._

Q: ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

R: Si amor, me deja más tranquila saber que estarás aquí tomándote un café que angustiada pensando en lo que está sucediendo ¿sí?

Q: Esta bien amor

_Quinn volteo a ver a Brittany_

Q: Vamos Britt, con suerte y conocemos al pequeño de Kurt.

_Quinn dejo un pequeño beso en los labio de Rachel y le entrego las llaves del auto a Santana y bajo del auto, Santana subió al lado del conductor y partió junto con Rachel hacia el juzgado._

_Al ingresar Finn ya se encontraba con sus dos abogados, al mirar a Rachel solo hizo una mueca que simulaba un saludo, Santana guio a Rachel hacia uno de los asientos y en ese instante el juez ingreso al área._

J: Buenos días, ¿Usted quién es?

S: Santana López, abogada de la Señorita Rachel Berry, a quien se le empezó ese juicio de manera de conciliación y después el señor ingresa aquí con dos abogados sin que ella pudiera defenderse como debería.

J: Perfecto, esto tiene que ser rápido, vamos a empezar.

* * *

_Brittany se encontraba fascinada con Leo, el pequeño hijo de Kurt no dejaba de tocarle el vientre y darle besos._

L: Entonces...¿dentro de tu panza hay un bebe?

B: Si, una bebe, su nombre es Lucy.

_El pequeño Leo no pudo evitar emitir una sonora carcajada ante lo dicho por Brittany_

L: La oíste papi, ella dice que tiene un bebe allí, en su panza

_Todos observaban la interacción de Kurt con su hijo_

K: Claro que ella tiene un bebe en su panza, sabes bien que allí crecen los bebes

L:¿Puedo volver a tocarte la pancita?

_Pregunto el pequeño Leo a Brittany_

B: Claro que si Leo, ven, siente como se mueve Lucy.

_Mientras que Brittany seguía jugando con Leo, Kurt empezó a conversar con Quinn_

K: Hasta que por fin de divorcia de ese tipo.

Q: Pues sí, solo que el quería quitarle su academia y pues Santana no iba a permitirlo.

K: Quien iba a pensar que Santana y Brittany terminarían juntas y tendrían un bebe

B: Pues sí, realmente somos felices.

K: Me alegra ver que eres feliz Britt y me alegra que ustedes también estén yendo por el mismo camino.

Q: Asi es Kurt, fue difícil todo lo que nos ocurrió pero la vida se encargó de juntarnos y míranos ahora, estamos a punto de mudarnos, ya en menos de dos semanas.

K: Me hace feliz, espero que cuando ya estén instaladas nos inviten a mí y a Blaine para conocer a Lucy.

S: Claro que si Kurt

K: Santana

_Santana abrazo a Kurt de una manera muy cariñosa, hacía varios años que no se veían_

K: Estas increíble, la maternidad te acento definitivamente.

S: Muchas gracias

_Santana no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el niño de Kurt la miraba desde lejos_

S: Pero mira nada más que niño tan lindo

_Ante lo dicho Leo salió de su escondite y corrió ante ella para darle un cariñoso abrazo._

Q:¿Dónde está Rachel?

S: Enseguida entra, está hablando con Finn

_Quinn puso cara de preocupación y Santana se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla._

S: Tranquila Q. Enseguida entra

_Y así fue, Rachel ingreso con una gran sonrisa, Quinn al verla no pudo evitar ir hacia ella y abrazarla_

R: Cielo, ¿a qué debo tal muestra de amor?

Q: Tenía miedo que ese tipo te haga algo

R: Tranquila, tengo la mejor abogada del mundo, vamos donde los chicos

_Se pasaron un buen rato, entre conversaciones y las ocurrencias de Leo pero Brittany no podía con su apetito._

B:San, ¿dónde vamos a almorzar?

Q: Iremos a casa de mi madre, ella nos espera con el almuerzo.

B: Genial ¿ya nos vamos?

S:Brittany aún faltan un par de horas para el almuerzo.

K: Te puedo preparar algo para el camino y llegas tranquila al almuerzo

B: Eso suena genial.

_Después de una agradable despedida de Kurt con la promesa de verse pronto, partieron de regreso al pueblo. Estacionaron el auto en casa de los Fabray._

R: Quinn, yo voy a casa de mis padres a aclarar el asunto.

Q: ¿No quieres almorzar primero?

R: Como algo allí, no te preocupes, cuanto más rápido vaya más rápido saldré, yo te busco aquí.

_Rachel dejo a las chicas en la casa de la familia Fabray y fue hasta el lugar donde creció, el que ella siempre vio cómo su hogar. Tocó la puerta y su madre le abrio_

MR: Cariño

R: Hola mamá

_La madre de Rachel observo a su hija, y se dio cuenta que ambas tenían cara de angustia_

MR: Hija, créeme yo te apoyo y así será siempre, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre, solo tenemos que hacerle entender.

R: Hacerle entender algo que ya sabe hace años mamá pero ¿sabes? Ya no le tengo miedo voy a hablar con el

_Rachel entro al estudio de su padre donde sabría que lo encontraría._

R: Papá

PR: Rachel, toma asiento, tenemos mucho que conversar.

R: ¿y de que quieres hablar?

PR: Quiero que me cuentes ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu vida estando de novia de la señorita Fabray?

* * *

_Habían pasado dos horas desde que Rachel se fue a casa de su padres ,Quinn estaba mirando desde la ventana fijándose si volvía, tenía miedo de que el padre de Rachel volviera a mandarla lejos, ese temor lo tendría hasta el día que salieran del pueblo._

S: Tranquila Quinn, ya debe estar por llegar.

B: Si no te preocupes , sino nosotras vamos a buscarla.

Q: Gracias chicas

J: Si cariño, pierde cuidado, veras que Rachel llega enseguida

_Y así fue, el sonido del timbre hizo correr a Quinn hacia la puerta y cuando vio a Rachel con una sonrisa triste no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a sus brazos._

Q:¿Estas bien?

R: Ahora si

_Ingresaron a la casa_

S: ¿Qué tal te fue enana?

R: Todo bien San

Q: ¿Todo bien amor?

R: Que ya dije que todo bien ya!

_Todas se miraron, Rachel nunca reaccionaba de mala manera_

Quinn quedo mirando a Rachel sorprendida

R:Lo siento cariño , todo está bien , créeme

Q:Sera mejor que regresemos a casa.

_Partieron de regreso y ninguna hablaba. Salvo Brittany que cantaba bajito para no incomodar, Al entrar al departamento Santana y Brittany fueron de frente a su habitación, sabían que Quinn y Rachel debían hablar._

_Quinn partió hacia la cocina a preparar la cena y Rachel se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaba actuando de manera equivocada, no podía tratar así a Quinn como consecuencia de las palabras de su padre._

_Rachel se acercó despacio hacia la cocina y tomo a Quinn por la cintura envolviéndola en sus brazos. Quinn ante este contacto se asustó y dio un pequeño salto_

Q: Rachel, me asustaste

R: Perdóname

_Quinn dio la vuelta para mirar a Rachel a los ojos_

Q: ¿Y porque te tengo que perdonar?

R: Porque desde que llegue a casa de tus padres he estado actuando como estúpida contigo y tú y yo nos prometimos ser sinceras una con la otra y yo no lo estoy siendo

Q: Amor, no me asustes. Dime que sucede

R: Hoy Santana logro un divorcio absoluto, lo que quiere decir es que desde pasado mañana estoy oficialmente divorciada de Finn , todo sucedió más rápido debido a que él y yo no teníamos relaciones sexuales y Santana hizo que el juez acelerara las cosas

Q: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

R: Que Finn llamo a mis padres para contarles todo lo ocurrido, diciendo que él no quería divorciarse y que soy yo la que está haciendo todo cuando esto es un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo y mi papá me amenazo, diciéndome que si no termino lo que tengo contigo me atenga a las consecuencias, que no solo le hago daño a Finn sino a el también y lo que menos quiero es que él te haga daño a ti.

_Quinn se asustó un poco ante la amenaza del padre de Rachel pero ¿Qué era lo peor que el podía hacer? Ellas ya eran adultas y no creía que el lograra hacerles daño._

Q: Rachel, nada nos va a pasar, tu padre ya no puede hacernos nada, hablaremos con las chicas para intentar irnos antes de aquí pero lo que sea que el intente hacer lo superaremos juntas, ya no estás sola, me tienes a mi

_La sonrisa que Quinn le regalo a Rachel hizo que todo temor quedara escondido en cualquier lugar, si estaban juntas nada podía pasar._

R:Y tú me tienes a mi

S: Y nos tienen a nosotras tres

_Entraba Santana que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación_

Q: Gracias San

S: Tranquilas nada mala va a pasar.

B: Ahora termina con la cena que tenemos hambre

Q: Enseguida Britt

R:¿Qué les parece si vemos una película mientras esta la cena?

B: Me parece genial, San ayuda a Quinnie

S:No, yo también quiero ver la película

Q:Tranquila Britt que yo me encargo

_Quinn vio a Rachel ir a buscar una película para ver mientras Santana y Brittany ya se estaban acomodando en el mueble, se acercó despacio hacia la morena que le quitaba el sueño y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios_

Q: Mientras estemos juntas nada nos va a pasar

* * *

Hola

Primero, perdón, definitivamente me demore mucho en actualizar, lo siento, pero la historia continua y no la dejare de lado

Espero sus comentarios

Proxima actualización el domingo sin falta

Besos de chocolate

Cristina


	23. Chapter 23

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_El fin de semana llego y era el día elegido para que las cosas de las chicas sean llevadas del pueblo a la ciudad, ya no faltaba mucho para que por fin cumplieran juntas la última parte de lo que ellas se habían propuesto, irse del pueblo y vivir su vida tranquilas._

S: Quinn ! ¿Dónde estás?

_Santana gritaba como loca, tenía a los señores de la mudanza sacando cosas y a una Britt quejándose de que Lucy se movía mucho, Santana no estaba totalmente de buen humor._

S: Quinn , demonios aparece !

Q: Aquí estoy San ¿Que sucede?

S: Tengo a esta gente aquí, Brittany no se siente bien y más tarde tengo una reunión importante con mis socios, se supone que tenemos que empezar a trabajar el lunes y yo no termino de arreglar todo, te necesito.

Q: Tranquila, ¿Que necesitas?

S: Los señores tienen que pasar por tu departamento, yo no puedo ir con ellos y...

_Antes de que Santana terminara Quinn la interrumpió._

Q: Esta bien, yo voy con ellos y le pido a Rachel que vaya ella donde mi madre, no te preocupes.

S: Luego les indicas donde tienen que dirigir las cosas.

Q: Perfecto, tranquila yo me encargo

_Quinn se dirigió hacia los señores de la mudanza_.

Q: Señores, por favor, denme unos minutos, yo iré con ustedes

_Quinn se dirigió hacia el dormitorio donde Rachel terminaba de arreglar algunas que llevarían a la ciudad. Quinn rodeo con los brazos a Rachel quien por instinto apoyo su cuerpo hacia Quinn_

R: Me encanta cuando haces eso

Q: Me encanta hacerlo, eres tan chiquita que me gusta abrazarte

_Rachel se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Quinn_

R: Tu muy grandota

_Quinn beso muy despacio los labios de Rachel quien muy despacio comenzó a llevar a mi hermosa mujer a la cama_

Q: No cielo, ahora no

R: ¿Porque?

Q: Porque necesito por favor que vayas a casa de mi madre a recoger el almuerzo que está haciendo para nosotras mientras yo iré con la gente de la mudanza a mi antiguo departamento a que lleven algunas cosas

R: Perfecto, yo iré

_Quinn salió junto con la gente de la mudanza y Rachel subió en el auto de Quinn hacia casa de los Fabray. Cuando iba llegando pudo notar que Judy se encontraba fuera de su casa con cara de preocupación mirando hacia un punto del jardín delantero que tenía en casa_

J: Rachel ! qué bueno que llegaste.

R: ¿Que sucede?

J: Mira eso

_Rachel desvió su mirada hacia el punto que Judy le había indicado, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había, era una bolsa con cuatro ratas muertas y sobre la bolsa un papel que decía :"Las ratas deben morir"_

R:¿Hace cuánto te diste cuenta que eso estaba allí?

J: Después que me llamo Quinn para avisarme que vendrías tú, decidí salir de casa a comprar unas cosas para mandarte un pie para Brittany y no pude volver a entrar a casa, tenía miedo de que tal vez hayan puesto algo más.

R: Tranquila yo botare esto y por favor no le digas nada a Quinn

J:¿Tienes idea de quien ha hecho esto?

R: Estoy segura de que es mi papá, no es nada con usted, él quiere que deje a Quinn

_Después de limpiar con cuidado y recoger la comida, Rachel ya estaba de vuelta en casa, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido ni quería que Quinn se atormentara por ello. Después de almorzar todas juntas Rachel se olvidó de lo sucedido y atribuyo a que su padre solo quería asustarla y aunque lo había conseguido no quería asustar a Quinn._

S: Me siento más tranquila de saber que nuestras cosas van rumbo a la ciudad, el señor de la mudanza llamara para avisar que dejo las cosas allí,

Q:¿Es alguien de confianza?

S: Claro que sí, es alguien que trabaja en mi despacho, suele solo trasladar documentos pero cuando le conté que buscaba quien llevara las cosas él se ofreció.

B: Estoy contenta de que cada vez falte menos para irnos

S: Créeme que yo también

Q: Verán que todo nos ira bien cuando nos mudemos ¿verdad amor?

_Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel andaba algo distraída_

Q: Rachel !

R: Amor, dime

Q: ¿Te encuentras bien?

R: Si, claro, solo que pensaba en que ya quiero que nos vayamos de aquí, eso es todo.

S: Bueno chicas, me voy a coordinar unos asuntos con mis socios, dejare a Brittany en la heladería y ella regresara caminando, el doctor le dijo que debe caminar un poco mas así que estará aquí de regreso en unos 20 minutos.

B:¿Quieren que les traiga helado?

Q: Si Britt se me antoja mucho

B: Perfecto, yo les traigo

S: Nada de hacer cochinadas en la sala que Britt regresa muy pronto

Q: Ya vete Santana

_Brittany y Santana salieron del departamento, Rachel se fue hacia el mueble de la casa mientras que Quinn comenzó a recoger los servicios de la mesa_

R: Cielo ¿Puedes venir un momento aquí conmigo? Necesito hablar de algo contigo.

Q:¿Pero me ayudas a recoger todo luego?

R: Claro que si

_Quinn se acercó hacia donde estaba Rachel, quien le tomo la mano a Quinn y la quedo viendo a los ojos._

R: Amor, hace unos días hable con Santana y le pedí que me pusiera en contacto con la persona quien les ayudo a conseguir su casa y pues así lo hizo, hable con la agente y me consiguió una casa muy cerca a la de las chicas, me mando unas fotos y tiene una piscina hermosa y también me encontró un local para la academia que montare allá y el precio es bueno y pues acepte.

_Rachel esperaba la reacción de Quinn, temía que se molestara con ella por tomar aquella decisión sin consultarle._

Q: Rachel, eso es genial

_Quinn abrazo con fuerza a Rachel quien la recibió en sus brazos un tanto sorprendido_

R: ¿No te molesta que haya elegido casa sin consultarte?

Q: No Rachel, para nada, me has dado una sorpresa y eso me gusta ¿Cuándo podemos verla?

R: Yo creo que lo mejor es cuando ya estemos en la ciudad, igual tenemos carta libre de quedarnos en casa de San y Britt un tiempo, en lo que vez si quieres cambiarle algo a la casa o arreglar algo, no te preocupes por verla, te puedo mostrar unas fotos si deseas.

Q: Si, claro que sí.

_Rachel saco su laptop y comenzó a mostrarle las fotos de la casa y de la academia, Quinn se sentía plena, feliz, sentía que ya quería empezar su vida en la ciudad con Rachel, con sus amigas, quería dejar de pensar en el pueblo y en todo lo malo vivido allí._

_Mientras que Quinn seguía pensando en las cosas que comprarían para la nueva casa, Rachel se encargó de recoger la mesa y ponerse a lavar, Quinn al darse cuenta de lo que Rachel hacia sonrió y se las imagino a ambas coordinando cosas de la casa, quedando que comprarían para la semana y tal vez turnándose con un pequeño niño, La sonrisa boba de Quinn no paso desapercibida por Rachel_

R: ¿Que te tiene tan sonriente princesa?

Q: Nos imaginaba a ti y a mí en nuestra nueva casa

R:¿Y qué imaginabas exactamente?

Q: Nada en especial, simplemente haciendo nuestra vida allí, nosotras solas en nuestra casa,

_Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la beso, empezó como un simple rose de labios pero luego comenzó a volverse algo más lleno de pasión ,entre tropiezos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su habitación cuando el sonido del teléfono de Quinn inundo el lugar,_

Q: Es Santana, creo que telepáticamente se da cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer

R: Contéstale ya, que es capaz de traspasarse por el teléfono.

Q: Dime San

S: Quinn, ¿Llego Britt ya?

Q: No aun no llega ¿paso algo?

S: Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de lo más extraño

Q:¿Qué clase de mensaje?

R:¿Qué pasa?

Q: A Santana le enviaron un mensaje raro, la pondré en altavoz

_Quinn puso a Santana en altavoz para que Rachel pudiera escucharla_

Q: San, Rachel y yo te estamos escuchando , dinos que dice ese mensaje

S: Dice "Oye rata, ¿dónde está tu mujer? Cuida de ella y de tu ratoncito, no vaya ser que les pase algo..

R: Dios mío

Q: ¿Que pasa Rachel?

R: Santana iremos a buscar enseguida a Brittany , no te preocupes y cualquier cosa nos avisas

S:¿De qué se trata eso Rachel?

R: Es mi papá, está cumpliendo sus amenazas.

_Rachel y Quinn salieron del departamento en búsqueda de Brittany y esperando que no le pasara nada._

_Brittany caminaba alegremente mientras saboreaba un helado, llevaba helados para sus amigas, comenzó a sonreír al sentir el movimiento de su hija en su vientre, se movía muy fuerte_

B: Lucy. Querida, sé que te gusta mucho este sabor, pero cuando te mueves así, a mami le dan ganas de hacer pis y estamos lejos de casa, vamos tranquilízate un poco ¿sí?

_En sentido contrario a ella una señora intercepto a Brittany_

X: ¿Eres tu Brittany?

_Brittany como siempre sonriente saludo_

B: Hola, si soy Brittany ¿usted quién es?

X: Digamos que soy el ángel de la guarda de ese niño que llevas en el vientre.

_Brittany sonrió al escuchar "ángel de la guarda" pero algo no le cuadro, si esta señora era un ángel ¿Porque no sabía que Lucy no era un niño? Esta señora mentía y Brittany lo supo._

B:Usted no es un ángel, usted miente

_Cuando Brittany se dio cuenta, cinco mujeres la rodearon_

X: Vives en pecado, traerás un niño al mundo para hacerlo sufrir, dos mujeres juntas no pueden criar a un niño, lo que tienes que hacer es darlo en adopción.

Y: Eres una pecadora, pobre criatura, ¿no quieres que tú bebe vaya al infierno?

Z: Tienes que entregar a tu bebe, no lo hagas sufrir.

B: Ustedes mienten, ustedes son malas, el amor lo puede todo, yo amo a mi bebe

X:Tu no lo amas, solo le harás daño

_La camioneta de Quinn llegaba cerca del lugar donde pudieron ver a Brittany rodeada de aquellas mujeres, Rachel bajo lo más rápido que pudo y todo a Brittany es sus brazos_.

B: Rachel, estas mujeres dicen que mi Lucy ira al infierno

R: Lárguense de aquí, que demonios les pasa, es una mujer embaraza

X: Otra pecadora

Q: No escuchaste, lárgate, lárguense todas, déjenla en paz

_Las mujeres se miraron y salieron prácticamente huyendo, Rachel mientras tanto revisaba la cara de Brittany y su cuerpo, fijándose si no le habían hecho daño_

R: Perdóname, a ti no tenían porque hacerte daño

_Rachel comenzó a llorar de impotencia, se sentía mal de que se metan con sus amigas_

B: No llores Rachel, yo estoy bien, solo me asusté mucho

Q: Ya estas con nosotras Britt, no dejaremos que te pase nada, vamos al auto.

_Al llegar a casa Santana toma muy fuerte entre sus brazos a Brittany quien llora desconsoladamente en brazos de su novia._

B: ¿Somos malas?

S: No mi amor, las que son malas son esas mujeres, nuestra hija será feliz, ellas no lo saben cariño

_Quinn y Rachel se miraban consternadas, lo que le habían hecho a Brittany era muy malo._

B: Quiero dormir, ¿vamos San?

S: Claro cariño, dame un momento que hablare con Quinn y Rachel.

_Al salir Brittany, Santaba miro a sus amigas._

S: Chicas, tengo que decirles algo.

R: ¿Nos botaras de tu casa?

S: ¿Eres idiota enana? jamás haría eso

R: Entonces ¿qué sucede?

S: Asaltaron al camión que llevaba nuestras cosas, se lo llevaron todo

Q: Dios mío... No puede ser

R: Fue mi papá, y ahora me va a tener que escuchar.

* * *

Hola

Espero que les guste el cap

El proximo antes del fin de semana

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Besos

Cristina


	24. Chapter 24

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Santana hecho un completo rayo llego a su antigua casa de la infancia, aquella casa donde creció con sus padres y sus tíos, a quienes amaba cuando era muy pequeña pero cuando fue creciendo y dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, ese amor por aquella familia se fue desvaneciendo, Rachel seguía de muy cerca a Santana, quería evitar que su prima cometiera una locura_

_Santana toco la puerta tan fuerte que pudo ser capaz de tumbarla, hasta que su madre abrió la puerta_

MS: San, cariño ¿Y ese milagro?

_Santana ignoro totalmente a su madre y paso de frente_

S: ¿Dónde carajos estas infeliz?, Sal de una vez y no te escondas

_El padre de Rachel estaba sentando leyendo el periódico en uno de los muebles de la casa, lo bajo un poco para ver a Santana y desde allí sentado hablo_

PR: Pero miren quien vino a visitarme, la zorra, o debería decir, la rata

_Santana corrió hacia su tío, a quien alguna vez admiro y de quien consiguió seguir los pasos como abogada pero Rachel y la madre de Santana la detuvieron_

S: ¿Quién te crees tú para asustar a Brittany? ¿Con que derecho te metes con alguien que no le hace daño a nadie?

PR: Simplemente quería darles una lección, a ti y a Rachel, Santana te he visto crecer, eras una niña muy inteligente pero eso de querer ser madre con otra mujer, traer un bebe al mundo sin culpa, eso está mal

S: Esta mal ante tus ojos, yo amo a Brittany y amo a Lucy, ellas son mi familia y tú no tienes derecho a decirme si está mal o está bien, a hacerles daño

PR: Por ultimo tú no eres mi hija, me preocupa tu mala influencia hacia mi hija, ella sí que se me a descarriado

S: Tu hija es feliz ahora, ¿no te das cuenta que fue infeliz mucho tiempo? Le haces daño a tu propia hija

_El padre de Rachel se mantuvo en silencio y quedo mirando a Rachel_

PR: ¿Has sido infeliz por mi culpa Rachel?

_Rachel lo miro y bajo su rostro_

R: Muy infeliz

_Su padre la miro pensativo_

PR: Puedes haber sido infeliz, pero tu vida no estará arruinada como la de esta

_Santana casi vuelve a abalanzarse sobre su tío pero Rachel volvió a detenerla_

R: Es a mí a quien quieres papá, no te metas con ellas, yo elegí la vida que tengo, ya no tengo quince años, déjame hacer mi vida como yo quiera

PR: Entonces te seguirás hundiendo

_El padre de Rachel volvió al periódico y Santana se dio cuenta que hablar con ese hombre era guerra perdida_

S: Vámonos Rachel, nuestros planes se adelantan, nos vamos en un par de días de aquí

_Mientras que Rachel y Santana partían hacia su hogar, el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar_

R: ¿Tina?

T: Rachel, ¿Cómo estás?

R: Estoy bien a pesar de todo

T: ¿Por qué dices eso?

R: Por nada en especial, más bien cuéntame ¿Me tienes listos los papeles?

T: Claro, para eso mismo te llamaba, mañana a las 4:pm en la academia

R: ¿Mañana a las 4:00 pm?

_Rachel miraba a Santana quien le hacía gestos_

R: ¿Qué pasa?

S: Mañana a las 4:00pm tenemos que ir al juzgado de la capital a recoger tu resolución de divorcio

T: ¿Algún problema?

R: Es que mañana a esa hora no voy a poder, pero algo se me ocurrirá

T: Listo, me llamas cualquier cosa

_El resto de camino siguió en completo silencio pero Rachel sabía que algo se le estaba ocurriendo a Santana_

R: ¿Qué piensas?

S: Nos vamos Rachel, ya no la otra semana, no importa que no tengamos nada, el dinero y las cosas se hacen pero nuestra tranquilidad vale más que cualquier otra cosa

_Ambas entraron al departamento y Quinn estaba dormida en el mueble, Santana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rachel y fue a buscar a Brittany._

R:Quinn, amor, despierta

_Quinn aun adormilada se abalanzo a los brazos de su novia_

Q: Rachel, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que había pasado algo

R: No pasa nada, quiero hablar contigo

_Ambas entraron al dormitorio y se acostaron en la cama, Quinn apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rachel mientras que esta acariciaba su cabello_

Q: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

R: Nos vamos en un par de días de aquí

_Quinn se paró muy rápido y miro con cara de sorpresa a Rachel_

Q: ¿Sucede algo que no me estás diciendo?

R: Temo que mi papa te quiera hacer daño a ti o a Britt, Santana y yo decidimos que lo mejor será irnos lo más pronto posible.

_Quinn volvió a acostarse sobre Rachel y está por inercia volvió a las caricias del cabello de su novia_

Q: Esta bien Rachel, vámonos, yo apoyo a decisión que ustedes hayan tomado,

_Rachel dejo de acariciar a Quinn y bajo a la altura de Quinn_

R:¿Segura que no hay problema?

Q: Muy segura, ya no veo las horas por empezar nuestra nueva vida.

_Rachel tomo del rostro a Quinn y la beso, era un beso lleno de amor, de esos besos que ellas solo sabían darse. Sin que Rachel pudiera notarlo Quinn se colocó sobre ella y continuo con los besos, Rachel enredo los dedos en el cabello de aquella mujer que la volvía loca con el solo rose de sus labios, Quinn continuo repartiendo besos y poco a poco su labios bajaron hacia el cuello de Rachel, lo lamia, lo besaba y lo mordía mientras se perdía en aquellos adorados gemidos que salían de la boca de Rachel._

Q: Me encanta el sonido que haces cada vez que hago esto

_Y volvió a morder el cuello de Rachel_

R:mmm Quinn, me vuelves loca

Q: Esa es la idea amor

_El descenso de Quinn continuo hasta llegar al pecho de Rachel, ya la ropa estorbaba, quito del cuerpo de su mujer aquella prenda que le impedía seguir disfrutando de ella, Quinn también de desnudo con agilidad y continuo aquellos besos que a Rachel volvían loca, Quinn tenía todos sus sentidos en lamer los pechos de Rachel, los succionaba y besaba con tanta hambre que a cada minuto que pasaba, Rachel sentía que ya no podía mas_

R: Amor…mmmm Quinn, por favor… ya no aguanto

Q: Tranquila amor… se paciente

_Quinn comenzó nuevamente su descenso hacia aquella zona que tanto la pedía a gritos, hundió su rostro en el interior de los muslos de su amor y sus besos fueron regalados al centro de Rachel_

R:oh Por Dios ¡

Q: Disfruta amor, esto es para ti

_Lamio y succiono el centro del ser de aquella mujer a quien amaba con locura, a la que había extrañado muchos años y a quien tenida completamente rendida a ella, le hacia el amor por todas esas veces que la extraño en su cama, le hacia el amor por todos los años que vendrían más adelante, porque de ahora en adelante Quinn no permitiría que aquella mujer que ahora gritaba su nombre se apartara de ella nuevamente._

_A la mañana siguiente Santana decidió que las cuatro hablarían de la situación que estaban atravesando y el desayuno iba a ser propicio para conversar_

S: Entonces, ¿están de acuerdo con la decisión tomada?

Q: Si San, anoche lo converse con Rachel y creo que ya no tenemos nada porque estar aquí, mi trabajo el tuyo, nuestras casas y el futuro de nuestros hijos debe empezar en otro lugar

Brittany sonrió ampliamente y miro fijo la vista en Quinn

B: ¿Ya no tengo que guardar el secreto Quinnie?

S:¿De qué secreto hablas amor?

_Quinn se puso un poco nerviosa y miro a Britt_

Q: Santana, Brittany y yo no tenemos ningún secreto ¿verdad Britt?

Brittany pudo entender a que se refería y volvió a ponerse triste

B: Si, nosotras no tenemos ningún secreto que implica a nuestros hijos.

R: Ustedes dos andas misteriosas, pero ya dejemos ese tema, nos vamos el domingo

S: Ahora a cambiarse que nos vamos a la capital

_El camino fue divertido, Brittany se la paso haciendo chistes, y Quinn admiraba el hecho de que Brittany estuviera tranquila a pesar del incidente de día anterior_

S: Bueno, el plan es el siguiente, la enana y yo nos iremos al juzgado a recoger su resolución de divorcio, mientras ustedes van a recoger los papeles de la academia de la enana, pero antes de ir a la academia Quinn le va a comprar un helado a Brittany.

B: Siii !

_Brittany se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn_

R: San, ¿lo de los helados era parte del plan?

S: No, pero se me ocurrió en el camino

_Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la tomo en sus brazos_

R: Cielo, por favor, ve con cuidado, no saludes a nadie que no conozcas, aún tengo miedo que mi padre te haga algo

Q: Esta bien amor, ve tranquila, estaré con el celular, cualquier cosa te llamo y ya

R:Ya, ahora escúchame, Tina te dará un portafolios donde están todos los papeles de la academia, con ellos podre ir a apertura la academia en la ciudad, cuando te los haya entregado, quiero que le pidas a Tina que te habrá mi oficina, en el primer cajón hay una pequeña llave de color marrón que abrirá el ultimo cajón de ese mismo escritorio , allí hay un sobre naranja, dentro de ese sobre hay una fuerte cantidad de dinero, la metes a tu bolso y ya, eso es todo,

Q:¿Y porque tenías tanto dinero en un sobre?

R: Ese dinero lo estaba juntando para poder irme lejos de Finn en algún momento, sabía que si me iba el congelaría mis cuentas y no podría irme muy lejos sin que él le avisara a mi papá, sin dinero no haría nada

_Quinn abrazo con fuerza a Rachel, y la beso con mucha ternura_

Q: Estamos juntas ahora, tranquila.

_Brittany y Quinn ingresaron a la heladería que estaba muy cerca de la academia de Rachel_

Q: Britt, aun no podemos contar que tal vez voy a ser mamá

B: Pero Quinn, ¿Por qué debemos esperar tanto? Yo ya quiero que vayamos a comprar ropita para Alice y Lucy, serán las mejores amigas como tú y Santana

Q: Yo también, pero hasta mañana lo sabremos, y que mañana también armaremos un plan para despistar a Santana y a Rachel.

B: Esta bien.

_Quinn observo el rostro de Brittany y sabía que algo le pasaba._

Q: ¿Te sientes bien?

B:Si, es solo que..

Q: ¿Qué pasa Britt? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea

B:¿Tú crees que Rachel me deje ayudarla en la academia que ponga en la ciudad?

Q: Claro que si Britt, hablaremos con ella hoy mismo, ella necesitara una nueva profesora de baile y una mano derecha que la ayude, no creo que diga que no

B: Eso sería genial la ayudare en todo después de que nazca Lucy

Q: Ahora vamos que Tina nos espera

_Santana y Rachel ingresar a aquel juzgado, ese día solo recogerían la resolución del divorcio, era entrar y salir_

F: Rachel ¿podemos hablar un momento?

R: No, Finn no tenemos nada de qué hablar

F: Por favor Rachel, es que quiero decirte algo

_Santana llamo a Rachel_

S: Rachel, ven de una vez que quiero ir a ver a la Britt, solo falta una firma y te habrás librado siempre de este tipo

F: Rachel por favor es urgente

R: Piérdele Finn

_Rachel se acercó a Santana y firmo aquel papel, luego espero a que Santana firmara algo más y hablara con aquel juez cuando el sonido de su celular la distrajo_

_Cuando se dio cuenta que era Quinn sonrió y contesto la llamada_

R: Cariño

_Pero nada se escuchó al otro lado, salvo una bulla indescriptible_

R:¿Quinn? ¿Qué sucede?

_Y la llamada se corto_

_Rachel volteo hacia Santana quien hablaba con alguien por teléfono_

S: Si Tina, enseguida vamos para allá

_Rachel seguía confundida ante lo sucedido, Santana le tomo las manos y hablo de manera tranquila_

S: Rachel, alguien comenzó un incendio en la academia y Quinn está adentro.

* * *

Hola!

Siento la demora.. pero regrese al trabajo y eso me tiene ocupada

Cualquier duda o sugerencia díganmela !

Estoy trabajando en nuevos fics, espero seguir contando con su apoyo

Muchisimas gracias a quienes hacen de esta historia su favorita y la siguen y todo, de verdad eso me hace feliz

mi twitter CrisVillacorta

Muchos besos de chocolate

Cristina =)

pd: Estamos a tres caps del final.


	25. Chapter 25

___Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Santana y Rachel llegaron deprisa hacia la academia, en cuando llegaron pudieron ver el humo que salía del local y a Brittany y a Tina en la puerta. Santana y Rachel bajaron rápidamente del auto y corrieron hacia la entrada, el área estaba llena de policías y bomberos que iban y venían, Rachel sentía que moriría en ese momento si no sabía nada de Quinn, se sentía culpable, era a ella a quien querían no a su novia, la vida no podía volver a alejarla de la mujer a la que ama, su futura esposa y la madre de sus hijos, a la única mujer en el mundo que amara._

_Rachel volteo y se dio cuenta que Santana revisaba minuciosamente a Brittany, Tina lloraba pero nadie le daba razón de Quinn._

R: ¿Dónde está Quinn?

T:Se quedó adentro , intente regresar pero..

_Rachel miraba hacia todos lados desesperada y Santana vio la expresión del rostro de su amiga y fue hacia ella._

S: Tranquila, vas a ver que ella está bien, ven conmigo

_Santana comenzó a acercar a Rachel en el lugar donde se encontraba Brittany pero no conto con que Rachel iba a soltarse del agarre e iba a salir corriendo hacia la puerta de la academia, corrió muy rápido pero un par de policías la detuvieron en la puerta_

_Rachel se hecho sobre el cuerpo de uno y empezó a pegarle y patearle, Santana acudió al lado de su amiga y cuando Rachel miro a Santana se echó a llorar. Todo el bullicio de las sirenas y el movimiento de la gente desaparecieron para Rachel, dejo de escuchar a todos y solo se refugió en Santana._

_Uno de los policías que detuvo a Rachel fue siguiéndolas._

P: Señoritas, siento mucho esta situación pero quiero saber quién es la dueña de este local

_Rachel casi sin fuerzas respondió_

R: Es mío

P: Conoce de alguien que pudo ocasionar este incidente

_Y cuando Rachel iba a responder escucho algo que la trajo a la vida, uno de los bomberos salía de la academia con alguien envuelto en una manta_

BM: Encontramos a la señorita que faltaba, está viva

_Rachel corrió hacia la ambulancia donde llevaban a Quinn seguida por Santana y Brittany_

_Quinn se encontraba tosiendo con fuerza, su ropa impregnada con el color humo, sucia y bastante aturdida_

BM: Señorita , no intente hablar por favor, le colocaremos oxígeno para que pueda ayudarla a respirar con normalidad

_La enfermera dentro de la ambulancia le coloco el oxígeno a Quinn y comenzó a medir sus signos vitales, Rachel no dejaba de verla y Quinn a ella, la enfermera noto aquello y le hizo un gesto a Rachel para que entrara a la ambulancia. Rachel se arrodillo frente a Quinn y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, Quinn ante el tacto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias de su amada. Poco a poco Quinn comenzó a respirar con normalidad y pudieron quitarle el oxígeno, ambas volvieron a mirarse y se abrazaron con fuerza._

R: Perdóname, perdóname mi amor, pensé que te había perdido

Q: No tengo nada que perdonarte, no pasó nada, estoy bien

_El policía que con anterioridad se les había acercado volvió hacia donde ellas estaban_

P: Señoritas, hemos podido apagar el incendio, aparentemente se debe a un pequeño corto circuito caudado por un enchufe, pero aun investigaremos por qué hay algunos detalles que no me convencen, por otro lado la enfermera que reviso a la señorita dice que se encuentra bien, que ya pueden ir a casa, que más fue un susto así que les recomiendo que vayan a casa y descansen, aunque creo que no está de más que se vaya a hacer un chequeo medico

R: Yo también creo eso, y muchas gracias por todo.

P: Es mi trabajo señorita, permiso.

_Rachel quedo mirando a Quinn y no podía creer que la tuviera al lado y con una enorme sonrisa_

R: ¿Te sientes bien?

Q: Si, solo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí

_Rachel ayudo a Quinn a bajar de la ambulancia, Santana y Brittany la abrazaron, se sentían tranquilas de que no le hubiera ocurrido nada y todo haya sido un gran susto._

_Después de despedirse de Tina y asegurarse que ya tenían todos los papeles, subieron al auto y partieron de regreso al pueblo, Santana manejaba y tenía a Brittany de copiloto y en la parte trasera iba una Rachel pensativa y una Quinn que yacía dormida sobre el regazo de su novia. Rachel le acariciaba el cabello y no perdía detalle de sus facciones, la adoraba, la amaba y desde ese momento se juró cuidarla más que a su vida_

_El sonido del celular de Santana inundo el auto y Quinn despertó_

R: Sigue durmiendo amor, necesitas descansar

Q: Te amo Rachel, te amo mucho

R: Y yo te amo a ti cielo.

_Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le dio un pequeño beso, que las dejo a ambas con una sonrisa_

B: Lucy también las ama

Q: Y nosotras amamos a Lucy

S:¿Pero qué dice?

Q:Que nosotras también..

S: No, tu no Quinn, espérate

_Santana detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera_

B: Pasa algo amor

S: No pasa nada, denme un minuto

_Y Santana continúo con aquella conversación bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas_

S: Si, no escucho bien, ¿entonces encontraron todo?...Esta bien, vamos para allá y muchas gracias.

_Santana emprendió la marcha del coche nuevamente con una inmensa sonrisa_

R: San ¿Qué sucede?

_Santana seguía sonriendo_

B: Amor, cuéntanos que sucede

S: Tengo buenas noticias

Q: ¿Cuáles son?

R: Santana, ya nos pasamos la entrada al pueblo

S:Es que no vamos al pueblo

B: ¿A dónde vamos?

S: A la ciudad

B: ¿Para qué?

S: Encontraron el camión de nuestras cosas y todas están completas

_Las tres sonrieron a mas no poder, esa si era una buena noticia, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, eso las hacia feliz_

R: ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Seguro que todo está completo?

S: La persona que se llevó nuestras cosas solo las escondió y como la policía las encontró súper rápido

Q: Eso es genial

S: Pues sí , así que vamos para allá

_El camino paso muy rápido, llegaron a la ciudad y fueron hacia el lugar donde la policía les indico que estaría el camión, Santana se comunicó con el dueño del camión para que lo pudiera recoger, la tarde/ noche se les paso entre revisar sus cosas e instalar alguna otras, se sentían felices._

S: Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde para regresar al pueblo, así que hoy es nuestra primera noche oficial en la Ciudad

R: Tienes razón, hoy ha sido un largo día y creo que hoy nos quedamos

B: Esta bien, pero yo tengo hambre

S: Vamos a llamar para que nos traigan algo de comer

Q: Si, yo también tengo hambre y estoy cansada

R: ¿Estas muy cansada?

Q: No mucho ¿Por qué?

R: Quiero llevarte a un lugar

S: Pero no se tarden para cenar juntas

_Quinn y Rachel salieron de la casa de las Brittanas y comenzaron a caminar en la misma vereda_

Q: ¿A dónde me llevas?

R: A un lugar que quiero que conozcas y de verdad espero que te guste

Q: Si a ti te gusta, seguro que a mí también

_Siguieron caminando y solo a cuatro casas de sus amigas se detuvieron en una casa_

R: Ven aquí

Q: Rach, ¿de quién es esta casa?

R: Es nuestra amor, ven vamos

_Rachel encendió la luz de la casa, lo primero que Quinn vio fue un salón grande , en medio de la sala habían unas escaleras en caracol que daban hacia la segunda planta, hacia la mano derecha se encontraba una sala familiar , hacia la izquierda había un comedor y seguida de esta la cocina._

Rachel siguió guiando a Quinn y la llevo hacia la segunda plata

R: Este será nuestro dormitorio, ¿te gusta?

_Quinn observaba el lugar totalmente embelesada, no podía creer que tanta felicidad sea real_

R: Lo elegí porque desde aquí se ve el patio y cuando tengamos hijos me gustaría tenerlos vigilados desde aquí

Q: Rachel, esto es genial, la casa me encanta

R: ¿en serio?

Q: Si amor, muy en serio, este sitio es de ensueño

R: Y eso que no has visto la mejor parte, ven sígueme

_Quinn siguió a Rachel quien se mostraba ansiosa por las reacciones de su novia. Al llegar al patio Quinn vio una piscina grande y dentro de ella había una pequeña cascada de piedras, muy parecida a la que tenía el lago de su pueblo_

R: Cuando vi que la casa tenia esto supe que era la indicada, siempre decimos que no podemos traernos el lago pero con este lugar no lo extrañaras tanto

_Quinn se lanzó a los brazos de su amor, y la beso con intensidad, ambas estaban entregadas a aquel beso, y en el corazón de ellas sentían que ese era el inicio hacia su nueva vida._

R: Te amo Quinn solo quiero hacerte feliz y cuidarte, no quiero que nada te pase, te debo muchas cosas.

Q: Y yo te amo a ti mi amor , ten por seguro que este es el inicio de todo lo bueno así que no te preocupes de nada de lo que paso

_Ambas salieron de la casa y fueron a la casa de sus amigas que ya las esperaban para la cena, todo transcurrió sin mayor problema, y como siempre la compañía de todas era perfecta, las cuatro estaban iniciando su nueva familia, bueno las cuatro y la pequeña Lucy que crecía y se movía mucho en el vientre de su madre._

Q: Es asombroso sentir como se mueve

B: Cuando como se mueve, cuando escucha la voz de San también, ya siento que conozco lo que quiere sin haber visto su rostro

S: Yo ya quiero verle la carita, me muero por tenerla en mis brazos

R: A mí me gustaría que tuviéramos un bebe también.

B: Muy pronto Rach

_Quinn miro a Brittany y se acordó que al día siguiente tendría que ir al médico a confirmarle o no el embarazo y en ese momento debía pensar cómo salirse de la casa sin que Santana y Rachel se dieran cuenta_

Q: Britt, me acompañas a la cocina por favor, creo que quedo algo de postre y quiero dártelo a ti

B: SI, voy contigo

_Ya en la cocina Quinn le explico a Brittany como planearían su salida y que dirían_

B: No te preocupes Quinnie , estoy contigo en esto y como hoy me engañaste con lo del postre, después del doctor me compras helado

Q: Claro que si Britt todo el helado que tú quieras

_Todas fueron a descansar, el día había transcurrido de una manera muy complicada, y todas estaban cansadas_

_Quinn se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de Rachel_

R: ¿Estas bien?

Q: Si amor ¿Por qué la pregunta?

R: Por el tremendo susto que te llevaste en la academia

Q: Tú lo has dicho, solo fue un susto, me encuentro bien, y ahora mejor que estoy aquí contigo

R: Siempre voy a estar contigo

Q: Me prometes que nunca más te iras y que siempre te quedaras conmigo

R: Te lo prometo amor, Rachel sin Quinn simplemente no existe.

_La noche transcurrió de manera rápida, Brittany fue a despertar a Quinn_

B: Quinnie, levántate, ya van a dar las 7:00am

Q: Si, ya voy, dame un momento

_Brittany y Quinn se alistaron, tomaron el auto de Santana y partieron hacia el consultorio de aquel médico que le daría la confirmación de su embarazo._

Dr: Señorita Fabray , Brittany, buenos días

B: Buenos días Doctor.

Dr: Bueno vayamos a lo principal, Quinn, te tomare una pequeña muestra de sangre, en 15 minutos me entregaran los resultados y podremos salir de las dudas, ahora si no lo estás podremos hacer la inseminación nuevamente y veremos, sino probaremos otro método ¿de acuerdo?

Q:Si está bien

_El medico tomo la muestra del brazo de Quinn y comenzaron a esperar los 15 minutos que el doctor indico, Brittany y Quinn estaba dentro del consultorio cuando el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar quien la llamaba era Rachel._

Q: ¿Amor?

R: Quinn, no me gusta interrogarte pero me gustaría saber dónde estas

Q: Estoy en… en la … es que fui con Brittany a tomar , perdón a comprar desayuno, si desayuno

R: ¿Estas comprando desayuno con Brittany?

Q: Si, eso

R: Bueno, no demoren

Q: No amor, no vamos a demorar, lo prometo

R: Te amo Quinn

Q: Y yo a ti cielo

_Justo cuando Quinn colgó la llamada el medico entraba con el sobre con los resultado de Quinn_

Dr: A ver señorita Fabray, le voy a informar lo que dicen los resultados.

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste este cap

Espero sus comentarios

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, ya faltan solo dos caps

Besitos

Mi twitter CrisVillacorta

Cristina


	26. Chapter 26

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación_

* * *

_Quinn ingresaba a la casa de las Brittana con bolsas para el desayuno, Brittany comía un muffin de chocolate sin respirar, Quinn pensaba que de esa manera Brittany estaría entretenida y no se le saldría lo del médico. Ambas ingresaron a la cocina, Santana se encontraba sentada tomando café_

S: Hasta que por fin llegaron

Q: Había mucha gente, y por eso nos tardamos pero dame un momento y preparo algo mas

_Quinn encendió la cocina y empezó a preparan huevos con tocino, a la vez, hacia tostadas y servía mufas de distintos sabores, a la vez empezó a rebanar fruta y servirla en platos y también exprimía naranja, quien conocía a Quinen Fibra sabía que ella amaba cocinar, pero cuando estaba en la cocina haciendo muchas cosas a las vez eso solo quería decir que estaba nerviosa_

_Rachel ingreso a la cocina y rodeo a Quinen con los brazos por la espalda, Quinen salto ante el contacto_

R: ¿Qué paso mi amor?

Q: Nada, me asuste

R: ¿Por qué? Si soy yo

Q: No lo sé Rachel, y dame un momento que estoy preparando el desayudo

_En definitiva Quinn estaba rara y Rachel lo noto_

_Después de un desayuno bastante callado para Quinn y Rachel, Santana les empezó a dar las indicaciones para aquel día, el día en el que se mudaban a la ciudad._

S:Sé que ayer dijimos que sería nuestra primera noche oficial, pero todas sabemos que debemos ir al pueblo y despedirnos, yo creo que hoy por fin le decimos adiós a todo lo que nos hizo daño, y chicas Brittany y yo hemos decidido que no regresaremos en mucho tiempo al pueblo, si mis papas o los de Brittany quieren conocer a Lucy y conocer nuestra casa serán ellos lo que tendrán que venir.

Q: Antes de continuar esta conversación creo que Rachel y yo debemos hablar

_Quinn se levantó de la mesa y jalo a Rachel de la mano, ambas salieron de la cocina y se sentaron en el mueble_

R:¿Qué pasa amor?

_Quinn la tomo de las manos_

Q: Rachel, perdona mi actitud de la mañana, lo que pasa es que… tu y yo….

_Antes de que Quinn pudiera continuar Rachel se le acercó y le comenzó a dejar besos pequeños en los labios, pero aquellos besos se fueron intensificando de a pocos, el amor podía más que ellas._

R:Ahora ,¿me dirás que sucede?

Q: Si, yo pienso igual que Santana, creo que si mis padres quieren saber de mi ellos tendrán que venir, yo ya no quiero volver al pueblo

R: Si, tienes razón, hoy que me despida de mi mamá se lo diré

* * *

_El camino de retorno hacia el pueblo fue tranquilo, tuvieron que regresar en tren ya que el auto de Santana se quedó en la ciudad y el auto de Quinn debía en esos momentos estar siendo transportado hacia la ciudad, las cuatro sabían que aquel día era el inicio de todo lo que venían planeando cerca de tres meses, allí nadie las juzgaría y las dejarían vivir en paz._

_La familia de Brittany y de Santana las estaban esperando en casa de los Pierce, les harían un almuerzo de despedida, en ese momento Quinn y Rachel decidieron ir a hablar con la familia Fabray._

J: Entonces: ¿a qué hora sale el tren?

Q:A las 5:00 mamá

Ru:Hija, Rachel, si llegaran a necesitar algo por favor no duden en avisarme, saben que nosotros siempre las ayudaremos

Q: Gracias papá, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles

J: ¿Qué sucede?

Q:Lo hemos estado pensando bastante y quedamos en que ya no regresare para nada al pueblo, me gustaría que lo pensaran y se mudaran a la cuidad, sé que aquí tienes tus empresas papá, y sé que su vida está aquí pero yo ya no estaré, no quiero volver y Rachel y yo tenemos pensado formar una familia y si tengo hijos , créanme que no los traeré.

_Tanto como Russel y Judy se miraron y se dieron cuenta que tal vez en mucho tiempo no verían a su hija_

J: Cariño, si esa es la decisión que ambas tomaron, nosotros lo vamos a respeta y créeme que pensaremos eso de mudarnos, nos gustaría mucho ver crecer a nuestros nietos.

_Nietos, la palabra daba vueltas en la cabeza de Rachel, eso le recordó a Quinn que debía hablar con Rachel_

R:Bueno , nosotras tenemos que irnos, debemos arreglar algunas cosas antes de irnos

J: Listo chicas, se cuidan y por favor, llamen cuando estén instaladas

* * *

_Eran las 3:30 de la tarde y no faltaba mucho para que acudan a tomar aquel tren que las llevaría a la ciudad, pero Quinn y Rachel estaban paradas frente al lago, a su lago, el lugar que había sido testigo de su amor._

Q: Cuando te fuiste, me la pasaba horas mirando el lago, pensando en que en algún momento saldrías de el nadando, diciéndome que todo fue un sueño, incluso a veces podía sentir tus brazos.

R: Habían días que me la pasaba mirando llover, pensando en que en algún momento podía tocarte con la lluvia, que te dieras cuenta que yo de alguna manera podía estar cerca de ti, te extrañaba tanto

Q: Pero eso ya paso, ahora estamos aquí, sentadas despidiéndonos del lago,

R:Me gustaría que regresemos en algún momento, de repente podemos venir de frente hacia aquí, sin ir a la casa de nadie

Q: Lo pensare

_Santana y Brittany aparecieron allí también_

S: ¿También querían despedirse?

R: Si también

B: Yo quería decirle al lago que traeré a Lucy cuando pueda nadar, realmente amo este sitio

Q: Y Yo Brittany, créeme que yo también

_Las cuatro quedaron en completo silencio cuando el celular de Rachel empezó a sonar_

R:¿Hola?...SI,ella habla…¿Qué dice? ….de acuerdo, gracias

_Rachel finalizo aquella llamada y las quedo mirando_

R:No quiero asustarlas pero era de la capital , el oficial que sigue el caso del incendio y me dijo que ha sido provocado

_Quinn se acercó a abrazar a Rachel, todas sabían quién lo había provocado aquel incendio_

S: ¿Saben, mejor no pensemos en eso, vayamos de una vez al departamento a terminar de alistarnos

_Cuando iban de camino al departamento le teléfono de Rachel sonó nuevamente_

R:¿Mamá?

MR:Rachel, acabo de hablar con tu tía y me dijo que Santana y Brittany se despidieron de ella, que también estaba la familia de Brittany, ¿Por qué no has venido a despedirte de mí? ¿Por qué si quiera no me dijiste que ya te ibas?

R: Porque no quería despedirme de nadie mamá, sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, pero lo que menos quiero es ir a ver a mi papá

MR:Por favor hija, ven a despedirte de mi

R: Voy con Quinn

MR:Si deseas ven con ella pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre si es que la ve, pero no dejes de venir, tal vez sea la última vez que te vea

R:¿Cómo sabes eso?

MR: Porque tu tía nos anunció que Santana y Brittany dijeron que ya no regresarían y yo pienso que ustedes harán lo mismo

R: Si, así es

MR: Entonces ¿vendrás?

R: Esta bien, voy para allá.

_Quinn no quería que Rachel vaya a casa de sus padres, sabia lo del incendio, sabía que sus padres no la querían con ella y tenía mucho miedo_

Q: Déjame ir contigo por favor

R: No Quinn , yo voy sola y no tardo, lo prometo

Q: Por favor, déjame ir

R: Amor entiéndelo, voy sola

_Quinn ya no pudo aguantar más y abrazo a Rachel muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar_

Q: Rachel, tengo miedo, entiéndeme, ellos ya nos separaron una vez, no quiero que esto suceda de nuevo, yo tengo algo importante que decirte

_Rachel se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que se encontraba Quinn, sabía que sufría, y lo que menos quería era que Quinn sintiera que no le importaba lo que sentía, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la miro directo a los ojos._

R: Princesa, escúchame, solo iré media hora, luego yo les daré el alcance en la estación del tren y nos iremos y nunca más volvemos

_Quinn dejo de insistir, seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió_

Q:¿Me prometes que no me dejaras nunca?

R: Tendria que estar loca para hacerlo

* * *

_Rachel llegaba a casa de sus padres, al tocar la puerta su madre le abrió muy contenta_

MR: Hijita, que lindo verte

R: Hola mami, hagamos esto rápido porque la verdad estoy a punto de irme

_Rachel entro a la casa de sus padres y vio a Finn y a su padre sentados en la sala_

PR:Rachel hijita , que conveniente que traigas tu maleta, que bueno que ya hallas entendido que donde te corresponde es estar con tu marido así que él ha venido a buscarte y los dos se irán fuera de país hoy

_Rachel miro a su padre e intercambio la mirada hacia Finn, esto no podía estar pasando, no dos veces._

* * *

_Santana Quinn y Brittany se encontraban esperando a Rachel en la parada del tren, solo faltaban 20 minutos para abordar y Rachel simplemente no aparecía_

Q: Por favor vuélvela a llamar San

S: Eso hago Quinn

_El teléfono de Rachel simplemente timbraba pero no contestaba_

S: Nada, no contesta

B: Porque no llamas a tu mamá, tal vez ella te puede decir algo San

_Santana insistía ahora con el teléfono de su madre, pero tampoco contestaba nadie_

S: Nada tampoco

Q: Yo la llamare

_Quinn empezó a llamar a Rachel pero ahora simplemente el teléfono estaba apagado, miraba a sus amigas y no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando._

B: No quiero molestar pero ya debemos subir al tren sino lo perderemos

S: Dios, que hacemos

Quinn empezó a llorar, no podía ser real esto

Q:No podemos irnos

S:¿Qué sucede Quinn?

Q:Santana, ella no me puede estar haciendo esto de nuevo

S:Debe estar por llegar

Q:No me puede dejar con esto sola, no ahora

S:Quinn ¿Qué sucede?

Q:Mierda Santana, estoy embarazada.

* * *

Hola , lo se me demore mucho

Primero, a mi compu se le quemo no se que y tuve que mandarla a arreglar , se demoraron mas de una semana en dármela, lo siento

El martes me prometí actualizar pero los eventos sucedidos ese dia me lo impidieron y también me prometo que el viernes ( o sea mañana) subiría el final ¿Quieren el final mañana?

Empezare a escribir dos nuevas historias espero contar con su apoyo también en las que vienen

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia y quien la pone como favorito me hacen muy feliz

Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias

Besos

Cristina


End file.
